La primera vez
by rogue85
Summary: Oneshots con conexión entre sí donde se contarán todas las primeras veces de la relación entre Bankotsu y Kagome. Porque siempre existe una primera vez para todo. Ubicado en la era Feudal. Dedicado al Círculo Mercenario. Portada de Akane Kou.
1. Que él la deseó

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La primera vez.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 1.**

 **La primera vez que Bankotsu la deseó.**

La había tomado prisionera por orden de Naraku quien al parecer tenía mucho interés en aquella mujer de aspecto extraño. Según él, aquella sacerdotisa tenía unas habilidades que podían servirle, además que era una carnada poderosa para atraer a Inuyasha, aquel molestoso hibrido que siempre estaba arruinándole los planes desde tiempos inmemoriales. No estaba seguro, pero al parecer, también albergaba algún tipo se sentimiento hacia esa mujer como antaño lo había sentido por Kikyo.

Bankotsu observó unas veces más a la mujer dormida sobre el futon sucio dispuesto en esta cueva; en realidad un antro horrible que había encontrado en un sitio bastante lejano siguiendo las órdenes de Naraku.

Habían pasado muchísimas horas, pero ella aún seguía profundamente inconsciente. Ya le daría un buen bofetón a Mukotsu por esto.

Estaba sentado sobre una roca cerca del lugar donde yacía Kagome y justamente por las horas transcurridas vigilando el sitio, en algún momento, la mirada cobalto del joven asesino quedó detenida en las largas piernas expuestas de la mujer.

— ¡Que extraño Kimono!¿ o en este tiempo que estuve muerto surgió esta moda tan indecorosa?

No es que a él le interesaran esas cosas, pero ver el cuerpo de una mujer tan expuesto, con prendas tan pequeñas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, era imposible no dejarla pasar.

De tanto observarla, se había dado cuenta que la mujer era realmente bella, quizá incluso mucho más de las tantas mujeres que él había conocido, y eso que él había conocido a mujeres de verdad muy bellas.

No pudo detener el impulso de acercarse; la verdad esto se estaba poniendo un poco peligroso, pero en verdad no podía evitar acercarse a aquel precioso cuerpo.

Decidió acercarse. Solo sería un momento. Nadie se enteraría. Así que lo hizo.

Se agachó un poco, y un tenue aroma de vainilla se le metió por la nariz. La mujer olía muy bien. Eso le produjo una sensación desconocida, que le dio tirones en muchas partes del cuerpo, como una electricidad que él reconoció al instante.

Estaba excitado.

Y no era para menos, esa mujer dormida era demasiado bella, con una piel muy tersa a la vista, y no podía negar que le atraía, como a cualquier hombre que no estuviera ciego.

No pudo detener el impulso de posar una mano sobre el vientre de la chica, por sobre aquellas ropas extrañas.

Con la yema de sus dedos trazó un irresistible circulo, pero la tentación pudo más y levantó la prenda de arriba, lo suficiente para ver esa piel desnuda expuesta, cuyo delicioso aroma ya le estaba afectando.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer pudiera oler tan bien, y tuviera una piel tan suave y lisa?

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la piel desnuda de la chica.

¿Bankotsu teniendo escrúpulos?

Solo faltaba vivir para verlo todo, porque todo aquel que lo conocía sabía que cuando él se proponía algo, nada lo detenía.

Así había sido en el pasado con su trabajo de mercenario y asesino, y lo había sido con cualquier cosa que deseaba, como por ejemplo las mujeres.

Si deseaba a una, la tenía. Así de simple y sin preámbulo.

Si, quizá había muerto joven, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar del favor de muchas mujeres, la mayoría muy bellas, pero que en el mayor de los casos, solo representaban para él, meros cuerpos para su satisfacción.

No había llegado a tener nunca alguna relación estable con ninguna de ellas y tampoco lo había deseado.

Pero sin embargo, en lo que a esta mujer se refería, se había detenido, porque si lo deseaba podía haber llegado a mas si lo hubiese querido, porque Naraku no le había dado órdenes específicas de no tocar a la mujer.

Pero sin embargo se frenó.

En ese momento no podía entender porque tomó esa decisión de alejarse y volver a sentarse sobre la roca.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome abrió pesadamente sus ojos, a la par también le vinieron unos calambres horribles al cuerpo.

Había estado en esa posición por demasiado tiempo. Sentía el cuello duro, las extremidades adoloridas, y la boca seca, muy seca.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—incorporándose un poco. En verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada. Al menos durante esos cortos segundos después de despertar de su espantoso letargo.

Solo cuando levantó la cabeza y vió unos grandes ojos azules mirándola fijamente, pareció que todos los recuerdos le vinieron al galope haciéndola gritar del susto.

Había sido secuestrada por la Banda de los Siete y por lo que veía estaba en un horrible lugar junto al tal Bankotsu, el que se decía, líder de ese grupo de rufianes revividos. Además era imposible no percibir el intenso brillo del trozo de perla que tenía incrustado en el cuello.

—Con que al fin has despertado. Pensé que ibas a morir.

Kagome lo vió incorporarse y acercarse, con esos pasos sigilosos y siniestros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, pero mucho miedo.

Estaba totalmente a su merced, ¿Quién vendría a salvarla?

Inuyasha.

Pero ¿Cómo?, había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente que no estaba segura de las horas transcurridas ni de lo que había pasado.

Kagome tembló cuando él se agachó a su lado y Bankotsu no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al notar su expresión de terror y al verla apretarse fuertemente a los trozos de manta del sucio futon.

La muchacha ya estaba pensando lo peor y había cerrado fuertemente los ojos.

Pero pasados varios segundos, ni sintió nada salvo una voz potente que la hizo abrir los ojos.

El hombre le estaba pasado un bote que parecía contener un líquido.

—Bebe esto o morirás de sed. Y en verdad no quisiera que te murieras antes de tiempo. Eso no sería divertido— dijo el hombre—. ¿Ves esa alabarda que esta allá? será más divertido si te corto en pedazos con ella—agregó Bankotsu señalando la enorme arma dispuesta en una esquina de la cueva

Kagome se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo pensó mucho, tomó aquella especie de botella y se lo llevó ávidamente a la boca.

Era saké frio.

Y ella tenia mucha sed.

El hombre la observó beber casi la botella entera. Cuando hubo terminado, bajó la botella al suelo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y sacó todo el valor que pudo.

—¿Vas a matarme?—inquirió. Y no esperaba menos de un sujeto como aquel, despues de todo lo que habia oído.

—Mph..de nada por el saké…¿oye ,acaso me crees tan ruin como para matar a una mujer debilucha como tu, solo porque si?

Kagome se sonrojó.

Era verdad, ni siquiera le habia agradecida por el saké que él le había dado.

—No me agradezcas, mujer. Solo sigues viva porque se me ordenado que te mantuviera con vida en este lugar.

—¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha?— preguntó ella. De alguna manera, que él no tuviera problemas en interactuar con su prisionera, le habia dado cierto valor para poder hablarle a un sujeto que en serio le inspiraba mucho miedo.

Bankotsu se sintió un poco molesto por sus preguntas tan irrespetuosas¿ que se creía esta mujer?, así que no atinó a responderle, ya que ya estaba haciendo demasiado por ella.

Volvió a tomar asiento sobre la roca y directamente la ignoró.

A decir verdad, estaba un poco cansado, y si bien agradecía al imbécil de Naraku que lo haya vuelto a la vida, no era su estilo el ser niñero de alguien, y las largas horas, le habían parecido tediosas, aunque tenía que reconocer, pero muy en el fondo, que la compañía de la mujer no le molestaba.

Tal era el efecto de su belleza.

Kagome tuvo que tragarse la lengua de la curiosidad y no volver a hablar, pero también sentía unas ganas irremediables de levantarse de aquella posición tan incómoda.

Bankotsu la vió removerse incomoda y abrió mucho sus ojos cuando se incorporó por completo.

Y fue allí, cuando pudo observarla por entero.

Tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado y plantado. Tenía las ropas sucias y el aspecto cansado, pero eso no hacía ninguna mella en ella.

Bankotsu la observaba de reojo, sin perderle la pista. Tenía aspecto como que buscaba algo.

—Disculpa ¿crees que podríamos conseguir un poco de agua? Me gustaría lavarme un poco— dijo ella, con una voz más humilde que la primera vez.

Tal vez se había resignado, pensó el joven asesino.

Pero no le respondió y en cambio se levantó de repente.

El hecho que no respondiera le produjo un severo miedo a Kagome, que temía la reacción del sujeto y más cuando lo vió mirarla por unos segundos para después acercarse a ella.

Su mirada impasible, y sus maneras tan indescriptibles y seguras a la vez, hacían que Kagome no supiera a qué atenerse.

Cuando estuvo parado frente a frente a ella, que casi temblaba como una hoja sacó a relucir una sonrisa sardónica que indignó a Kagome.

—Toma las mantas del futon y vámonos—espetó de repente

—¿Eh?— mencionó Kag sorprendida

—Lo que oíste, toma esa manta, Iremos a un sitio donde puedas lavarte. Me molesta tu olor.

Kagome se avergonzó porque creía que se refería a que olía mal.

En esa última parte, Bankotsu había mentido, ese olor sí que lo inquietaba pero en absoluto le molestaba. Ella olía muy bien, a una vainilla dulce, un poco fuerte, pero que cuando emanaba de esa piel tan blanca y brillante, lo atontaba un poco, sin entender exactamente porque.

En pocos minutos, salieron de esa cueva a un bosque que Kagome no pudo reconocer, aunque mirase por todas partes.

El mercenario caminaba a paso tranquilo frente suyo, con su enorme alabarda en el hombro sin mirar a la mujer que venía caminando aún más lento que él, detrás suyo.

—No te molestes—la interrumpió sin mirarla, y sin cortar su camino

Ella lo miró.

—Aunque te mates pensando no sabrás donde estas.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Mph…Vinimos aquí usando a Banryu. Me pidieron que te ocultara lejos, en un sitio donde el hibrido o alguno de tus amigos no pudiera encontrarte. Lejos y aun peor, este bosque tiene una energía parecida al Monte Hakurei, o más aun, seguro lo has percibido. No podrán encontrarte aunque quisieran. Banryu tiene la capacidad de usar una energía potente que logró transportarnos aquí por los aires. Ni siquiera Kagura con su pluma podría llegar aquí.

Kagome se quedó petrificada con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Entonces….quieres decir que estoy atrapada aquí…?

Él ya no respondió y continuó caminando sin voltear a verla.

Kagome tuvo apenas unos segundos para quitarse la impresión y mover los pies.

Miles de pensamientos la atacaron.

Si estaba lejos de sus amigos, de Inuyasha, del pozo ¿entonces ya no volvería a ver a su familia?

Unas par de lágrimas le cayeron por los ojos. Ni siquiera tenía su arco. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En verdad no podrían encontrarla? ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía? ¿este asesino la mataría?¿Inuyasha vendría por ella o la olvidaría al darse cuenta que era un caso perdido?

Él en cambio se estaba poniendo furioso, al percibir que la muchacha, si bien estaba silenciosa, estaba llorando claramente. No era una persona de mucha paciencia y ya había hecho demasiado al sacar a esta mujer afuera, cuando sencillamente podía dejar que se pudra dentro de la cueva.

Él había recibido órdenes de llevarse muy lejos a esta mujer y después de eso, ya no volvió a recibir noticias de Naraku.

Ya llegaba a sospechar que quizá este ni siquiera podía hacer contacto por culpa de la poderosa energía del bosque.

.

.

.

Cuando Bankotsu se detuvo y volteó a mirarla para señalarle lo que había enfrente, Kagome se sorprendió muchísimo.

Era una bellísima laguna en medio del bosque. Bankotsu lo había visto cuando pasaba por el lugar buscando la cueva.

— ¿Querías bañarte? Pues aquí tienes. Usa esa manta que trajiste para secarte.

Kagome se sonrojó, pues aquel hombre le había dicho eso sin más, sin moverse siquiera.

— ¿Quieres que me bañe….contigo presente?

—No es que vería nada que no hubiese visto antes. Ya quítate esos trapos y báñate. Te traje aquí porque en serio hueles mal.

—Pues no olería así, si en primer lugar no me hubieran arrancado de mi sitio, porque fui secuestrada por si lo has olvidado— espetó Kagome con indignación aunque cambió de expresión cuando vió los ojos azules de él brillar, quizá de enojo.

Además estaba siendo injusta. Si bien había sido secuestrada, el hombre la había traído a un sitio a bañarse.

Aun así no se animó a moverse.

Bankotsu suspiró de cansancio.

—Te doy exactamente diez minutos para que te quites esa mugre y ese olor, por sobre todo. Iré a dar una vuelta, hay una aldea cerca y quizá te traiga unos trapos nuevos, porque esos que tienes huelen feo—bufó el joven y luego acercándose a ella—. Ni se te ocurra escapar, porque te encontraré— haciendo que la respiración de la muchacha se tensara al sentirlo tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del joven en su propio rostro.

.

.

.

¡Pero qué alivio!

Kagome, al verse sola en el lago, creyó estar en la gloria. Era una mujer que necesitaba estar limpia y a decir verdad ya empezaba a sentirse pegajosa de tanta suciedad. Se sentía un poco culpable porque no pensaba en su situación, sino en el placer culpable de zambullirse en agua limpia.

Y también pensó en Bankotsu, aquel asesino revivido, a quien le tenía mucho miedo por sus sádicos antecedentes, pero que hasta el momento no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño.

—No parece ser mal chico. Bueno, al menos si lo es, se comporta de buena manera— concluyó Kagome al tiempo de hundirse con toda felicidad en aquel fresco lago.

.

.

.

Y si, había hallado la aldea a pocos kilómetros más adelante, y hasta pudo conseguirle una yukata sencilla a la mujer que le dieron en el pueblo.

Tenía pensado hacer un desmán, pero no hubo necesidad, porque por obra del destino, un horrible demonio estaba atacando el lugar, que él aniquiló de un sablazo, solo de paso.

Y las personas de allí, en agradecimiento le dijeron que le pagarían cuanto quisiese.

Bankotsu estuvo tentado de aceptar el dinero, pero no tenía pensado quedarse tanto tiempo, porque debía ir a vigilar a su prisionera, así que tomó las provisiones que le dieron los aldeanos y la yukata limpia y salió de allí rápidamente.

Era evidente que la zona purificada terminaba en la aldea, pensaba Bankotsu, porque de lo contrario un demonio como que el que había matado no hubiese aparecido.

Por seguridad, se quedaría en el bosque con su prisionera.

Mientras caminaba a paso lento, se sentía un poco enojado consigo mismo.

Casi no se reconocía. Estaba siendo extrañamente amable con esta mujer. Si, sabía que era una prisionera de lujo de Naraku, pero no era su estilo lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero tenía que admitir algo.

Desde que había traído a esa mujer, y la observó durante horas dormir a solas, se sentía levemente estremecido.

Cuando tocó su piel por encima de la ropa, su olor de vainilla que le perforaba la nariz, y más que nada , esa irresistible suavidad que se translucía por esa piel tan cremosa y lisa.

La imaginaba en estos momentos, totalmente desnuda y dispuesta bajo el agua.

En otros momentos no hubiese tolerado que alguien le pidiese intimidad para bañarse. Pero con ella no pudo y arguyó ir a buscar una prenda limpia, la cual tampoco era su estilo de actuar.

Definitivamente esa tal ¿Kagome? le estaba perturbando. Y él era un hombre de deseos intensos, así que mejor alejarse.

Naraku no le había dicho que podía tocar a la prisionera de esa manera.

Así quizá tendría que recurrir a un acto patético que no practicaba desde que era un crío porque no tenía tiempo de buscar una mujer o zambullirse durante horas en el agua, luego de que esa mujer saliera.

Lo único que deseaba es que no dejara rastros de aroma de vainilla.

Esta fue la primera vez que Bankotsu deseó a Kagome.

 **COMENTARIO.**

Uy, decirles que estoy aterrada es poco, esta es mi pareja favorita de Inuyasha, asi que ya era hora de ir haciendo algo.

Decidí que haré unos drabbles, con conexión entre sí, bien sencillitos, donde se contaria a grandes razgos la relación entre estos dos, asi que usaré la temática de la primera vez en la vida en común de ambos, en este primer acto, de como Bankotsu empezó a desearla por primera vez, luego vendrán la primera vez que se dieron un beso, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, etc.

No voy a profundizar mucho,porque como habran notado tuve que enmarcar el fic como que a Kag la secuestran y la llevan lejos para que se pueda dar algo entre ellos.

Como dije, son drabbles sencillos, espero les guste y voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, tomatazos, todo.

Este fic va dedicado al Circulo Mercenario.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	2. Que se besaron

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La primera vez que se besaron.**

¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Inuyasha, a Miroku, Sango, Shippo, y a todos los demás?

Y no solo eso, llevaba varios meses sin ver a su familia. Sin el pozo cerca, viajar al futuro era imposible, sumado al hecho que no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Kagome Higurashi no podía evitar pensar con dolor en todos aquellos a los cuales había dejado de ver.

Pero algo tenía que admitir, no la pasaba tan mal como fue al inicio.

Era una prisionera de Bankotsu, aunque una bastante libre si se ponía a pensar ya que el hombre luego de unas semanas de vivir en esa cueva tan fría, había venido a esa aldea que estaba cerca del bosque a por un lugar para ella.

El mercenario lo hizo porque ya estaba harto de sus berrinches, porque como mujer , ella tenía muchas necesidades.

Ropa limpia, privacidad, un futon propio, cosa que en esa cueva no tenían, y él no tuvo más remedio que ir a esa aldea, donde por cierto todos le tenían agradecimiento por aniquilar demonios y no fue difícil para él que una anciana acogiera a Kagome, pero Bnakotsu si se quedó viviendo en la cueva.

Porque por más que lo intentara, no había forma que ella escapara o pudiera encontrar la aldea de Inuyasha.

Para que mentirse a sí mismo, ni siquiera él sabía con exactitud donde estaba. Y más desde que Naraku había dejado de comunicarse con él.

Pero tampoco tenía mucha salida. Él estaba vivo gracias a un trozo de perla, controlado por este maldito hibrido, así que aunque quisiese no podía abandonar.

.

.

.

.

El invierno había caído con muchísima fuerza esa mañana.

Kagome estaba cosiendo dentro de la cabaña donde vivía con una anciana del pueblo frente a un fogón estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido en la entrada de la cabaña la hizo espabilar.

Un montón de leños secos eran arrojados al suelo.

—Bankotsu— espetó Kagome, incorporándose un poco al verlo.

A lo largo de esos meses, pese a la tosquedad del matón de Naraku, habían forjado una especie de entendimiento.

—Mph…con esto, quizá tengamos suerte y no te mueres de frio. Me dijeron que te estuviste quejando. Y eso no es nada. Espera que caiga la nieve— bufó el joven con desprecio.

Kagome se limitó a sonreír. Debía su desgracia a este joven y a Naraku, pero a lo largo de estos meses, se había percatado que él estaba más aislado que ella, que había perdido a su vez, contacto con aquel malvado hibrido y ahora solo estaba allí por mera supervivencia.

Se había admitido a si misma que si no fuera por Bankotsu, no estaría en cautiverio tan cómodo y con cierto margen de libertad. Además Bankotsu había respetado su intimidad.

Eso era algo que Kagome no podía olvidar.

—Gracias Bankotsu—se limitó a alegar.

—Mph...—se limitó a bufar el mercenario, y sin más, ya estaba saliendo de la cabaña.

—Espera, ¿no quieres llevar algo de sopa de miso? la señora Okina y yo hicimos mucha comida.

Aquel ofrecimiento sorprendió al mercenario.

No le gustaba estar cerca de la mujer por mucho tiempo. Justamente uno de los motivos por los cuales la había traído a esta aldea, es porque su olor a veces lo trastornaba.

Por su maldita culpa, la cueva donde él se quedaba olía a vainilla hasta los tuétanos y por eso se decía a si mismo que no quería tenerla en su rango de vista, solo lo necesario.

Pero esta chicuela siempre tenía este tipo de salidas, siempre que venía a hacer sus recorridos para vigilarla, ella siempre le ofrecía algo.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le venían bien. La mujer cocinaba muy bien.

Casi siempre se arreglaba de llevar la comida a la cueva, nunca se quedaba. Tampoco quería que ella confundiera las cosas. Ella era una prisionera, no una amiga y mucho menos una compañera.

—No seas así Bankotsu. Quédate a comer aquí. La señora Okina no está.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde ha ido la vieja?—espetó Bankotsu

—No seas grosero, no le digas así. Salió a atender un parto, sabes que ella es la única comadrona del pueblo y la parturienta es de la aldea que está al otro lado del rio.

—Mph— musitó Bankotsu. Él le había prohibido a Kagome cruzar el rio, razón por la cual la señora Okina había viajado sola hasta ese sitio, porque en los trabajos de la aldea, era Kagome quien la ayudaba.

Bankotsu, quien estaba sentado tomando la sopa caliente, se incorporó de repente.

—Suficiente de estas tonterías, me largo de aquí. Parece que la nieve va a caer. Volveré luego de que la nieve escampe. Ni se te ocurra moverte de este sitio, porque si lo haces me voy a enterar. Esta provisión de leños te servirá.

— ¿Vas a irte, ahora que está a punto de nevar?—inquirió Kagome, incorporándose ella también detrás del mercenario que ya estaba saliendo para afuera.

—Sí, si llega a nevar, me va a costar llegar a la cueva y la noche ya va a caer.

—Pero…—dijo Kagome siguiéndolo

—¿Qué haces? Quédate aquí, no quiero molestias— bufó el joven asesino al ver que ella había salido tras suyo en la entrada.

La chica lo vió salir luego de tomar la gigantesca alabarda que estaba en la entrada y marcharse de vuelta rumbo al bosque.

¿Después de todo, que pretendía?

Habían forjado una extraña relación de convivencia.

Después de todos, si él hubiese querido, hubiese podido violarla o abusar físicamente de ella, pero sin embargo jamás lo hizo.

Si, tenía un mal genio espantoso y no existían medias tintas con él, pero Kagome había aprendido a sobrellevar su cautiverio, tenía que admitirlo, gracias a que este sujeto había sido relativamente indulgente.

Era natural que se preocupara por él.

Y además de eso, estaba que el corazón, en esencia bondadoso de Kagome la llamaba a tener este tipo de sentimientos aunque fuere por el más ruin de los hombres.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Bankotsu había salido casi impetuosamente de la cabaña, en medio de la ventisca que ahora se hacía insoportablemente fría.

Pero en la cabaña de Kagome, gracias al fuego con los leños y las mantas, el clima que arreciaba, no se notaba.

— ¡Estúpido Bankotsu!—farfulló la jovencita—. Yo solo me preocupo por él¿ cómo es que no lo entiende? salir en medio de este viento helado, solo le va a provocar un horrible resfriado y con lo orgulloso que es, ni siquiera se dejará tratar.

Intentaba mantenerse tranquila, recostarse en su futon caliente y esperar la caída de la noche para dormirse, total no necesitaba salir afuera, pero sin embargo, estaba muy inquieta.

Algo no la dejaba estar en claridad.

Como si algo no estuviera bien. Se revolvió un par de veces más en el futon pero se incorporó como movida por la rabia.

—Ese imbécil no tiene futones en esa cueva, siempre ha dormido en el suelo. Se va a congelar con esta temperatura sin un futon con mantas, por más fuego que tenga—escupió para si misma.

Observó un costado con el rabillo del ojo. Y entonces los vió.

En ausencia de la señora Okina, no solo le sobraba futones, sino que había varias mantas sin usarse.

.

.

.

.

Kagome tenía razón en algo, Bankotsu en su orgullo no la estaba pasando nada bien en la cueva.

Había prendido fuego, pero aun así, la ventisca helada le entraba desde el suelo, congelando sus huesos, y él solo tenía la ropa que tenía puesta más otros de recambio que tenía. No tenía mantas y mucho menos un futon o algo que pudiere usar para guarecerse.

El frio se le colaba por los huesos, pero !demonios! él era un hombre fuera de lo normal, más fuerte que cualquier otro humano, capaz de destrozar monstruos, y que además había logrado sortear la muerte. Quizá no había sido revivido por gusto, pero estaba vivo y eso es lo que interesaba. Había vengado su propia muerte, destruyendo a esos malditos que lo habían traicionado.

Aunque ahora, se hallaba en una encrucijada difícil. Lejos de la correa de su benefactor, ahora estaba atrapado con esa miko que había secuestrado en un sitio lejano.

Se decía a si mismo que esta situación le molestaba y solo esperaba que acabara, pero Naraku no había vuelto a dar señales y esta vida en relativa calma lo estaba volviendo peligrosamente calmo.

E iba contra su naturaleza.

—¡Maldición!— refunfuñó por lo bajo acomodándose sobre sus rodillas, intentando que el fuego de los leños le calentara en algo su cuerpo y cuando cierto aroma suspendido se le metió por la nariz—. Y estúpida miko. Ya veré como me deshago de ese odioso olor.

Esa vainilla que no desaparecía, aunque Kagome ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo en la aldea.

Nada hacía que su olor se fuera. Siempre había algo que lo contenia. Ya sea su propia ropa que ella lavaba o hasta los recipientes de la comida que ella preparaba para él.

Todo olía a Kagome.

Ya por algo se había deshecho de ella, mandándola lejos. Porque si esta mujer se hubiese quedado en este sitio indecoroso por más tiempo con él, era más que seguro que hubiese cometido alguna tontería.

¿Quién lo había mandado a ser tan amable?

Y ese olor…ese maldito olor.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su letanía, que cuando oyó el crujir de unos pasos entrar a la cueva, se levantó de su rincón de un golpe, con su alabarda en mano para entrar velozmente en la penumbra de la entrada.

¿Quién demonios seria?

Un monstruo no.

Porque el lugar estaba inmerso en una alta purificación.

Quizá algún bandido a quien le tomó el frio y buscaba refugio.

Eso sí que no. Él había hallado esta cueva primero y ningún rufián ocasional vendría a instalarse por allí. Además, él había sido quien había limpiado casi todas las aldeas cercanas liberadas de purificación de asquerosos demonios, y bandidos comunes.

Toda esa maldita gente se lo debía.

Cuando vió la figura, aunque algo pequeña entrar, se le abalanzó por detrás, tomando su brazo y torciéndolo hacia atrás, mientras apretaba su cuello.

Solo un grito agudo lo devolvió a la realidad. Eso y el intenso aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo que la hacía inconfundible.

— ¡Ayyyyyy! Dios...¿qué sucede aquí?— fue el grito de Kagome.

Con razón la había sentido tan pequeña. La estúpida miko había venido hasta ahí.

Bankotsu la soltó y mientras ella se masajeaba el cuello, él pareció despabilarse y su pecho se llenó de ira, al verla, así, pequeña, y por más que llevaba una cofia, tiritaba de frio.

En sus manos llevaba varias mantas blancas y una canasta llena de hojas.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?!¿Estás loca?¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí con esta temperatura?—le reclamó el mercenario.

Kagome se enfureció.

— ¡¿Y es así como me agradeces, tonto?! Vine aquí a traerte mantas, porque tú eres tan estúpido que por culpa de tu orgullo nunca me lo pediste, pero pensándolo mejor, no hubiera venido, eres un imbécil.

Dejó las cosas que había traído en el suelo y ya se estaba volteando para salir, cuando Bankotsu la sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo.

—Ya. No te dejaré salir así. Morirás antes de llegar a la aldea. Y eso me traerá problemas. Cállate y mejor vé como te acomodas aquí. Mañana a primera hora te llevaré de vuelta a la cabaña.

Le soltó el brazo y Kagome fue por las cosas que había traído y dejado en el suelo.

—¡Eres tan insoportable y desagradecido a veces!.

—Ya cierra la boca. Trae esa basura que trajiste para acomodarla frente al fuego y dormirás ahí. Anda, apresúrate, antes de que cojas frio— añadió Bankotsu más tranquilo.

Bueno, eso en apariencia.

En realidad, estaba muy enojado.

¿Cómo se atrevía esta miko, con su cuerpo debilucho a salir en estas temperaturas?¿acaso quería morir?

Y encima para traerle cosas a él.

No recordaba habérselo pedido. Estúpida miko.

.

.

.

Bankotsu tenía que reconocer que la situación habia mejorado bastante. Ahora tenía un futon y una manta para usar frente al fuego.

Aunque la furia se le subiese por la cabeza, cada vez que volteaba a ver a esa mujer tan tonta que se había puesto en peligro por traerle esas cosas.

Kagome había colocado su futon y la manta en el otro extremo, frente a la de Bankotsu y se había sentado, flexionando sus rodillas. Bankotsu la observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

La muchacha temblaba.

—Bankotsu tenía razón. Me cogió frio— pensaba Kagome mientras intentaba que el calor de los leños y la manta la ayudara, pero quedó hecha de piedra, cuando unas manos sostuvieron la suya, frotándola…

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules de Bankotsu, que había venido a ella.

—No me veas así. Te cogió frio, tonta y frotar tus manos te hará entrar en calor. Menuda boba— refirió con calma el joven, al tiempo que seguía frotando las manos de Kagome para calentarlas, ante el sonrojo de la muchacha.

Nunca hombre alguno había hecho algo así con ella. De hecho nunca había estado en semejante posición con un hombre a solas.

—G-gracias— respondió Kagome, con sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo de forma temblorosa y aún muy sorprendida, aunque había enrojecido hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Pasado unos minutos, él cambió su rostro y la soltó.

—Ya estás bien. Pero estabas helada— al tiempo que iba a incorporarse, pero ella le estiró la manga de la ropa.

— ¿Mhp?—la miró extrañado

Ella alzó sus ojos al joven.

—Gracias, Bankotsu.

—No bromees, no ha sido nada. Solo que tú eres muy torp…—no pudo terminar la frase, porque Kagome había estirado su manga aún mas, estirándola hacia ella y en un movimiento que lo sorprendió, Kagome cubrió sus labios con la suya, estirando fuertemente la ropa del mercenario, que había quedado con los ojos azules muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Pero se recuperó enseguida y ese beso de Kagome fue como el impulsor que le quitó todo lo que se reprimía y que no aceptaba. Porque allí mismo, la abrazó sentada como estaba, rodeando su pequeña cintura, al tiempo que profundizaba aquel beso sorpresivo, delineando los labios de Kagome, que sabía a fresa, y eso que no era su época.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, y disfrutar de las sensaciones más sutiles del beso, que durante tanto tiempo habia deseado probar en secreto, como su tacto y calor.

Y aquel aroma glorioso, que tanto asociaba a Kagome, finalmente se le fundió a los sentidos, como un oxígeno, que durante mucho tiempo había deseado en secreto y que al probarlo, le dio un subidón de carga pasional

Fue con ese beso venido de repente, que Bankotsu entendió que lo más le molestaba de Kagome, es que en realidad, _ella no le molestaba_ …

Y todo se habia dado, además, por su empecinada tozudez.

Bankotsu nunca olvidaría esa conjunción de fresa con vainilla.

 **COMENTARIO.**

Me siento muy emocionada por la cantidad de lecturas y muchas gracias a mis hermanas: Pao59, Alessia de Piscis,AKane Kou, Angel Obscuro y Yuli por haberme dejado un comentario.

También a todos los lectores silenciosos, mil gracias.

Fijense que el argumento no es taan profundo, como dije, serán drabbles sencillos que se escriben enseguida, por eso habrá actu constante.

Como ya saben, totalmente dedicado al Circulo Mercenario cuyo link esta en mi perfil.

Besito.

Ya voy a empezar a idear el sigte drabble.

Paola.


	3. Que dijeron que se querian

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La primera vez que aceptaron que se querían.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome sabía que las cosas con Bankotsu habían llegado a un límite donde ambos se sentían avergonzados uno del otro.

Luego de aquel beso en la cueva, donde Kagome cedió ante él y donde Bankotsu le correspondió mostrándole un lado vulnerable, se habían separado, y no volvieron a hablar el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Bankotsu la trajo de regreso a la aldea, aunque seguía nevando y no le dirigió la palabra excepto para ordenarle que preparara sus cosas porque iria a llevarla a la cabaña de la vieja, según las propias palabras del joven asesino.

No hubo despedida. No hubo palabras que añadieran lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero algo si cambió. Bankotsu había dejado de aparecer por la aldea, al menos en las horas que ella estaba consciente, porque si bien Kagome podía sentir en el bosque, la presencia del trozo de perla que tenía el mercenario, él sencillamente ya no se apareció en al menos quince días.

Sabia por la señora Okina que aparecía muy temprano y solía traer pescados o animales que había cazado para los víveres, y que era una tarea que cumplía desde que Kagome vivía en esa cabaña, pero siempre aparecía ante ella, aunque sea para regañarla o darle un sermón sarcástico, pero estas dos semanas se había llamado a silencio.

Varias veces había tenido el impulso de cruzar el bosque e ir a increparlo, gracias a sus facultades aún tenía la posibilidad de rastrear el fragmento del cuello de Bankotsu.

Pero se detuvo. Se decía a sí misma, como excusa, que cuando la nieve dejara de ser tan espesa en los caminos y el frio aminorara un poco, iría a reclamarle.

Pero luego pensaba, ¿Qué tenía ella que reclamar?.

Ella misma era una rehén. Una cautiva que estaba lejos de todos los seres que la amaban.

¿Inuyasha la estaría buscando? ¿O quizá la dieron por perdida, total estaba Kikyo para ayudar en la recolección de fragmentos?

Ya no solía llorar cuando pensaba en estas cosas, como hizo al principio de su cautiverio.

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras lavaba la ropa en un cubo dentro de la cabaña. Hacia tanto frio que ni siquiera iría al rio.

Y eso que no tenía muchas ropas en el cubo. Sus viejas ropas de colegiala se habían estropeado por completo hace tiempo, y por solo eso usaba algunas yukatas que ella misma se había tenido que coser. Generalmente la colada le ocupaba más ropa, porque Bankotsu solía traerle las suyas, pero desde el incidente de la cueva, había dejado de traerlos.

—Bankotsu…—no pudo reprimirse a pensar mientras instintivamente llevaba sus dedos por sus labios secos.

Labios que Bankotsu no había tenido ningún reparo en besar, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Delineando su labio inferior con una lengua rápida…

— ¿Kagome?

La voz de la señora Okina pareció despertarla de su letargo y levantó su mirada hacia la anciana que la veía con cara de que llevaba rato llamándola.

—Señora Okina…

—Niña, la piel de tus manos debe estar hecha un desastre, llevas rato sumergiéndola en el cubo de agua— le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

En ese instante Kagome se percató de que por estar sumergida en recuerdos, olvidó que estaba lavando la ropa, y se apresuró a quitar sus manos que llevaba metida en el cubo desde quien sabe cuántos minutos.

—Oh…debo estar distraída—mencionó Kagome a la par que se secaba las manos arrugadas y frías, ya que había metido su cubo de agua en el interior de la cabaña porque afuera el frio era intenso.

La anciana la miraba hacer con ojos de quien ya sabe mucho por haber vivido lo suficiente.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo Kagome?—espetó de repente la anciana con una media sonrisa.

—¿A quién se refiere?— se sorprendió la muchacha, enrojeciendo ante el comentario que adivinaba.

—Vamos, soy vieja, pero no ciega…él viene todas las mañanas a dejar la comida cuando aún estas dormida, y lo único que hace es mirar para el interior, por si te ve y tú lo único que haces es pensar en él durante el día. Los jóvenes son tan necios. Anda, vé a buscarlo y acaben ya con esta tontería de no verse—expresó Okina con total tranquilidad haciendo que el color en las mejillas de Kagome se volvieran a un tono idéntico al tomate.

Kagome quiso responder, pero la sonrisa de la señora Okina más el brillo de sus ojos le quitaron cualquier argumento.

Tomó las ropas que había lavado y salió afuera para tenderlas; gracias al viento estas se podrían secar rápido.

Estaba en la tarea, cuando se repente sus sentidos de miko se agudizaron al percibir, o mejor dicho al dejar de percibir algo.

Un detalle que nunca se le perdía y que en parte siempre la calmaba, y en estos días de ausencia, habían sido de mucha ayuda para sus atormentados sentidos.

Había dejado de percibir el tenue brillo de la perla que venia del Bosque y que ella sabía que Bankotsu tenía incrustado en el cuello.

La muchacha pensó que quizá había algo erróneo. Dejó las ropas en el cubo y caminó unos pasos cerca del camino al bosque.

Nada. Seguía sin percibir ningún brillo.

Kagome parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ella tenía el poder de sentir la presencia de la perla a menos que la misma estuviera muy lejos.

Se sostuvo a un árbol cercano, mientras el viento le arreciaba el rostro, intentando concentrarse, creyendo que aún podría existir algún error.

Una vez más y nada…seguía sin encontrar el rastro del joven.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ese estúpido se había ido lejos sin avisarle?...o ¿Quizá Naraku lo había encontrado…y quitado su trozo de perla, matándolo al instante…?

No, no….eso último no podía ser.

— ¡De ninguna manera!— gritó de repente para sí, tomando paso hacia su cabaña, para buscar una cofia para echarse encima y salir al bosque para buscar a ese tonto.

No tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero lo iba a hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recogió una cofia, la más gruesa que había y unas telas para usar como medias para sus pies y salió para afuera.

Pero no pudo caminar mucho, porque allí mismo en la entrada de la aldea, a pocos metros de su cabaña, había un contingente de caballos con jinetes que portaban estandartes, de una simbología que Kagome no pudo distinguir, y afuera, a muchos aldeanos que habían salido de sus cabañas al notar la presencia de esos extraños.

Kagome se abrió paso extrañada entre la multitud que se había congregado.

Hasta que un sujeto de aspecto imponente que por sus ropas, parecía ser el comandante, habló:

—Hemos venido a tomar esta aldea, pero seremos buenos y lo haremos con calma. No se opongan y todos sobrevivirán. Pero dicen algo en contra de esto, y todos morirán hoy.

La consternación y el miedo se apoderaron en unos segundos de todos los que se habían congregado en el sitio.

Era cierto.

Estaban en plena época de guerras civiles.

Kagome se adelantó unos pasos al notar el miedo y el desconcierto en los ojos de la mayoría.

Alguien tenía que hablar.

— ¿Por qué quieren tomar este sitio? Como ven aquí no hay muchas cabañas y el frio ha arruinado muchas cosechas. Aquí no hay nada, pero si lo que desean es solo una entrada al bosque, estoy segura que estas personas no tendrán problema con ello y podrán pasar libremente—añadió Kagome tragando un poco de saliva

El comandante la miró fijamente.

—Eres una muchacha muy temeraria para hablar. Tomaremos este sitio para acampar y para asiento de nuestro fuerte. Lo hemos elegido, porque el Bosque que está aquí, tiene un ala alta de purificación que impide la proliferación de monstruos.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio— agregó Kagome

En eso, uno de los hombres se le acercó y le susurró unas palabras al que parecía el comandante, haciendo que este sonriera.

—Pero también nos habían dicho que este sitio estaba custodiado por un sujeto muy fuerte, que vivía en el bosque. Dicen que es un mercenario. No sé cuánto le pagan ustedes, pero por sus aspectos no creo que le paguen lo que nosotros le ofreceremos, porque queremos que se una a nosotros….y según los informes….tenía una mujer en esta aldea, que por la descripción tienes que ser tu—añadió el sujeto, mirando a Kagome de una manera que la aterrorizó porque no sabía si era en forma despectiva o lasciva.

—Eso quiere decir que llevaban tiempo espiándonos—añadió un aldeano atemorizado, no menos que el resto de las personas

Kagome se asustó, retrocediendo varios pasos.

Estos sujetos venían armados, tenían toda la intención de colonizar para si el lugar y no menos, parecía que querían reclutar a Bankotsu.

¿Dónde estaría él?

Pero en caso que estuviera ¿los ayudaría?

El comandante del contingente esgrimió una sonrisa siniestra.

—Quemen todo el lugar…—y luego mirando fijamente a Kagome, añadió—. Y tomen a la mujer.

Antes que los gritos desaforados se dieran y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, uno de esos sujetos bajó del caballo, pero cuando intentó correr, un golpe limpio en su cuello le nubló los sentidos y Kagome cayó al suelo.

Lo último que vió fue a los pobres aldeanos corriendo para sus cabañas intentando huir de las lanzas de esos hombres.

Y el cruel inicio del fuego que arrasaría la aldea.

En esos últimos instantes de consciencia, Kagome tuvo un pavor que no supo describir.

.

.

.

.

No tenía consciencia de cuanto había pasado sumida en un profundo sueño. Porque cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos y la luz del sol le entró por las retinas, aun así, su cansado cuerpo se incorporó de inmediato. Estaba agotada pero no había olvidado que había sido llevada a la fuerza.

Observó el lugar.

Parecía ser una habitación de un lugar bien lujoso, porque a juzgar por las pobres cabañas que ella había conocido donde estaba viviendo últimamente así como las de la aldea de Inuyasha, esta no tenía comparación.

Era un futon grande, con mantas bonitas y largas telas usadas como cortinas, y el suelo estaba forrado con piedras lisas.

Cuando quiso incorporarse, un vozarrón que ella reconoció como la del hombre que dirigió el ataque a la aldea, la petrificó.

—Por fin despertaste…preciosa.

— ¿Qué pasó con la aldea?

El hombre que estaba sentado sobre almohadones, bebiendo té, se relamió los labios.

—Ahora es mi aldea. Ese territorio me pertenece.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —inquirió Kagome y luego agregó como entendiendo lo dicho por el hombre—. ¿Qué pasó con las personas de la aldea.

—Siguen allí, van a servir a esta casa feudal de ahora en adelante. Llevamos tiempo queriendo tomar ese lugar, lo único que nos había retrasado eran los informes de ese sujeto tan fuerte que vivía por allí— dijo el hombre levantándose de su sitio y recorriendo la estancia para luego volver a clavar su mirada aterradora en Kagome—. Por eso estas aquí. Si en verdad le interesas, vendrá por ti y negociará trabajar para nosotros o de lo contrario tú te mueres.

Kagome se levantó de un golpe con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

¿Era una carnada para Bankotsu? ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Ella no sentía la presencia del trozo de perla…. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero aparte de eso ¿a él le interesaría ir a salvarla?

—En eso te equivocas— añadió Kagome apretando sus puños por su yukata—. Él no tiene motivos por el cual venir a buscarme.

El hombre ladeó su mirada.

—Entonces no hay problema. Igual tú te quedaras aquí a servirme como esclava. Tienes un porte muy extraño y eso me gusta. Me hubiese gustado contar en mis ejércitos con la fuerza de ese sujeto, pero ni modo, no se puede tener todo lo que se desee…—agregó el sujeto acercándose a Kagome, de manera certera que ella en medio de su miedo, retrocedía a la par que el hombre que se había acercado tanto a ella, que podía sentir su mal aliento pegándole en su rostro.

—Además….hueles muy bien…mujer…

¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada, más que someterse. Ese sujeto era muy fuerte, ella era muy menuda y además su energía espiritual no le serviría de nada con un humano.

Quizá intentaría resistirse, pero muy probablemente terminaría sufriendo el destino doloroso de muchas mujeres de aquel tiempo.

No estaba nadie para salvarla de allí.

Inuyasha no vendría….y el único en quien ella pensaba que quizá podría ayudarla, la había abandonado.

Sin embargo un ruido feroz, como de pedazos de techo cayendo y gritos de los hombres afuera, hizo el horrible sujeto se detuviera en su avance.

— ¡¿Qué sucede ahora?!

Sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar y en medio de todo el caos del ruido, el shoji de la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Y cuando Kagome vió a la persona que entraba en el lugar, su corazón casi se le detiene.

Imponente, alto, con una mirada feroz que delataba que en efecto él había sido el causante del alboroto allí afuera.

Con su enorme alabarda a cuestas y una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Mph…con que aquí estabas escondido

El hombre abrió mucho sus ojos al ver al mercenario allí, con aspecto de que lo pudo haber hallado allí afuera no había sido nada para él y además completamente ileso.

El señor del lugar retrocedió unos pasos y tragó saliva.

— ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?...

—Hace falta mucho más que eso para detenerme—musitó Bankotsu dirigiendo sus ojos a Kagome que aún seguía petrificada de la sorpresa al verlo llegar tan de repente.

Y no solo eso ¿Cómo es que no había notado que el trozo de perla venia para acá?

—Mph…igual no interesa…dicen que me estabas buscando—bufó Bankotsu, bajando la alabarda al suelo y caminando unos pasos hacia el sujeto.

El hombre al verse acorralado solo respondió.

—Claro. Quería proponerte que trabajes para mí. Solo eso.

—Mph…y dime algo ¿Cuánto pagas?—añadió el moreno con una sonrisa infernal que hizo que Kagome palideciera.

¿Acaso Bankotsu iba a negociar con estas personas?

¿Acaso todo este tiempo ella había tenido una visión equivocada de lo que él era y éste nunca podría cambiar el malévolo ser que llevaba por dentro?

El sujeto tragó saliva, pero con estas palabras del mercenario, se dio cuenta que quizá podría negociar con él. Quizá era un bárbaro, pero no era más que alguien que se moviese por dinero. Alguien que podría mover a su antojo con eso.

Eso le dio impulso para hablar

—Lo suficiente e inclusive te compraré a esta mujer. La quiero para mi esclava. Tú ya la habrás usado lo suficiente, te mereces más mujeres, y aquí tendrás un harem a tu disposici— no pudo acabar la frase, porque un certero puño le dio con todo en el abdomen, haciendo que abriese sus ojos con todo el dolor del mundo, haciéndolo tambalear y caer de frente apretando fuertemente esa zona, ante la impávida mirada cobalto de Bankotsu.

Kagome, quien observaba la escena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, incrédula como estaba.

Antes que el hombre tocara el suelo, el moreno lo tomó de los cabellos antes los ojos tambaleantes del hombre herido.

—Eso fue por habértela llevado sin mi permiso…. —siseó de forma certera para luego fruncir el ceño y alzar su otra mano para darle un golpe certero en la nuca.

—Y esto es…por atreverte siquiera a sugerir que podría ser tuya.

No hubo más, aquel golpe lo mató al instante, y Bankotsu soltó el cadáver al suelo.

Kagome, pese a la horrible escena, no pudo contener sus lágrimas y corrió hacia él.

—Viniste…—le dijo totalmente acongojada pero de alegría.

—Mph. Eres mi rehén, no la de ellos. Vamos, regresaremos a la aldea.

Kagome quiso decir algo más, estaba muy emocionada, pero él no le dió tiempo y salieron juntos afuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En verdad que Bankotsu había ocasionado un verdadero desmán en el sitio, y los soldados que habían sobrevivido tuvieron que huir porque Bankotsu quemó el pequeño palacete con el cadáver de su señor adentro, aunque en un raro arrebato había perdonado a los soldados.

Kagome observaba la espalda imponente de Bankotsu que caminaba a paso lento frente suyo.

No le había dicho ninguna palabra desde que la sacó del lugar.

—La aldea de la vieja Okina está intacta, me encargué de limpiar ese lugar de insectos como estos. Pero está a casi un día de aquí, así que nos quedaremos esta noche a acampar en el bosque de la salida—musitó de repente el moreno sin mirarla señalando el lugar

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que asentir en silencio y seguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas preguntas rondaron la mente de Kagome, pero ninguna podía conciliar una respuesta.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su actitud distante. ¿Dónde había estado cuando ocurrió la invasión de la aldea?

Aunque ahora ya era capaz de sentir el brillo del trozo de perla, tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido su llegada cuando aquel sujeto estaba a punto de cometer quien sabe que con ella.

Estaba recostada al pie de una árbol, frente a una fogata que él había encendido con los ojos fijos en las llamas.

Bankotsu en tanto, estaba afilando unas ramas para pescar algo para la cena frente suyo, también sentado frente a la fogata.

Kagome estaba dolida por ese comportamiento tan extraño y distante.

Como si fuera el Bankotsu de cuando lo acababa de conocer. Así que bajó la mirada al suelo.

¿Qué pretendía después de todo?

Solo una ligera brisa a olivo dulce y el repentino calor de un brazo posándose sobre sus hombros le hizo reaccionar y levantar la mirada.

No sabía como pero Bankotsu, de algún modo se había deslizado a su lado.

—Ba...Bankotsu—tartamudeó la joven de la sorpresa

Él la miró con mucha seguridad, en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Acaso me creías tan idiota como para dejarte en manos de esa basura?, por poco y no hago volar a golpes esa montaña, cuando supe que te habían secuestrado. Yo...había salido a explorar un poco lejos esa mañana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces solo habías salido? ¿ porque no volviste a la aldea luego de dejarme el otro día?—musitó ella, en medio de su sonrojo, pero reclamándole

Bankotsu cambió un poco su rostro.

—Te oí mencionar a esa escoria…

— ¿Pero a que te refieres...?

—Esa noche, en la cueva…mientras dormías no dejabas de mencionar el nombre de ese hibrido asqueroso.

Entonces ¿acaso ella había nombrado a Inuyasha en sueños?

Y Bankotsu lo había oído.

Kagome se sorprendió de esa repentina confesión. Él no la había dejado. Solo se había ido, porque estaba molesto. ¿Acaso el oír eso le había removido algo?

Y sentir la tibieza de su brazo por encima de sus hombros ya le estaba quitando concentración.

Si, si había soñado con Inuyasha, ya no era porque pudiese sentir algo que no fuese más allá de la vieja añoranza de todo lo que habían compartido.

En definitiva no sentía que fuera más.

Su instinto le decía que debía poner fin a esa duda. Y actuó, llevada por ese impulso imposible de frenar ante lo que se desea de manera incontrolable.

Con sus pequeñas manos, tocó con sus palmas las mejillas del mercenario y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre las de Bankotsu, de forma tierna y suave, como si estuviera depositando con ella, una confesión.

Él se sorprendió pero la recibió con unos labios cálidos y dispuestos que aceptó esa boca de fresa que se le ofrecía de manera irresistible.

—Por favor…dime….que era esto…. lo que estabas esperando—jadeó ella sobre los labios de Bankotsu

Oír eso fue la gota que colmó todo y Bankotsu intensificó su agarre volteándose más hacia ella, trayendo su otro brazo posándola para la cintura de esta mujer que con su aroma de vainilla se le estaba metiendo bajo los nudillos, dándole de cosquilleos como nunca creyó sentir.

—Estúpida Kagome, es lo único que podría desear…— respondió Bankotsu, antes de volverla a besar, con todo el alivio de su corazón.

Como si con aquel beso, ella le estuviera dando un inequívoco mensaje.

 **.**

.

.

.

Esa noche volvió a hacer mucho frio, pero el cielo estaba despejado, con estrellas titilantes a su alrededor.

Pero los dos amantes concentrados, uno en el otro, no se daban cuenta de esto.

Estaban muy ocupados perdidos en los labios del otro, como si estos besos fueran todas las palabras que no sabían decirse.

Solo un suave murmullo, se escabulló en medio de la fría brisa nocturna.

—Te quiero Bankotsu…

—Lo sé Kagome…yo también...

 **COMENTARIO**

Muchas gracias por seguir estos pequeños drabbles, por leerlo y mil gracias a mis hermanas pao59,Alessia de Piscis, Yuli, Akane Kou, bulbriouji y linithamonre77 por dejarme un comentario.

Estos drabbles son totalmente dedicados al Circulo Mercenario, el grupo mas grande de chicas fans de Bankotsu.

Bueno, ahora estaré ocupada con un reto de Sailor Moon, pero igual como esto es corto y sencillo, me haré tiempito de hacer el sigte drabble.

besito.

Paola.


	4. Que tuvieron una cita

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **ACTO 4  
**

 **La primera vez que tuvieron una cita..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parece que hasta el día se confabulaba a su favor.

Los días de invierno habían pasado, la nieve había desaparecido y un sol tibio se animaba desde el poniente.

Las cosas se habían dado de forma extraña, pero Kagome Higurashi en todos estos meses que había pasado cautiva por aquel mercenario en aquel lejano sitio, había cambiado su status en su situación. Y de manera radical.

Se había enamorado de Bankotsu, y no solo eso.

Ahora sostenía una relación amorosa con él.

¡Que diferente a todos sus sueños de hace un año atrás!

Cuando creía haber encontrado el primer amor, llevada por el romanticismo que le trajo el destino al conocer a Inuyasha.

Cuando Kagome recordaba todo eso, lo veía ya todo muy lejano y difuso. Aunque no negaba que añoraba mucho a su familia, pero por un extraño motivo, no había querido tocar ese tema con Bankotsu.

Ya de por si era un poco difícil ponerse de acuerdo con él.

Como ejemplo cuando Kagome al fin pudo convencerlo de hacer algo propio de toda pareja.

Como salir juntos durante todo un día.

Él veía eso como extraño e impráctico. Para ella, eso era romántico. Solo cuando amenazó con ponerse a llorar, el mercenario accedió a regañadientes. Ese no era su estilo. Pero Kagome había insistido tanto.

Además eso era lo que se suponían hacían los novios, ¿no?

El nunca antes había tenido pareja estable en su vida anterior, solo mujeres de a ratos, por eso que a veces no estaba muy seguro como actuar con ella.

Además, a veces, ella lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando se daban algún beso furtivo, él tenía que contenerse muchísimo con ella, porque la verdad es que tenía muchos deseos para con esta mujer.

Aunque ella fuese suya, él sabía que existía un límite de respeto que no se permitía cruzar.

No todavía.

Y cuando Kagome rozaba de manera despreocupada su lengua por los labios de él, Bankotsu por poco y perdía la cabeza en el acto, pero contenía sus impulsos.

En ese aspecto, él era un hombre muy formalista y que según las costumbres de su época, que a la mujer con la uno tenía una relación importante, no se podía salir sin chaperón. Pero aun así decidió darle el gusto de salir solos ese día.

A decir verdad, había varias cosas que tenían que hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emocionada como estaba, había pasado toda la semana cosiendo un kimono acorde a la ocasión.

Pasar un instante a solas con su novio, en su época no era nada extraño, pero en ésta era algo como muy raro y emocionante.

Bankotsu pasaba mucho tiempo afuera en las últimas semanas, porque le decía a Kagome que algo debían hacer para subsistir porque hace mucho que se les había acabado el dinero que él había traído consigo y la última vez estaba en planes de construir incluso una barca para hacer viajes en aldeas lejanas.

Kagome sabía que el oficio de Bankotsu era sencillo, pero letalmente necesario en esa época: la caza y exterminio de demonios.

De eso subsistían, porque era él quien aportaba y mantenía la cabaña donde vivía con la señora Okina.

Esa mañana, ya estaba completamente vestida con su kimono nuevo y lista con la canasta de comida fresca que había estado preparando, cuando esos pasos que tan bien conocía, y el ruido de la alabarda siendo colocada al suelo la sobresaltó.

Cuando salió para afuera, lo vió parado en la entrada con una sonrisa de lado.

Estaba muy guapo con sus ropas blancas (que ahora tenía varias de recambio, gentileza de Kagome) y el aroma a bergamota con té verde que le llegó a los sentidos cuando él se acercó a ella.

—Vámonos, Kagome.

Ella sonrió y se puso alado de suyo, aunque se notaba que tuvieron que contenerse para no besarse en público. No sería bien visto.

— ¿Adónde iremos?— preguntó ella, quien aún estaba curiosa del sitio que Bankotsu había escogido para el picnic

—Ya lo verás— replicó enigmático

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un viaje de casi una hora en la barca de Bankotsu, que ella había visto con mucho asombro, porque no sabía que el mercenario tuviera dotes de marinero y supiera mucho de ese tema.

Fue la primera vez que él le habló de su vida pasada.

—Mi padre fue capitán de un barco, aún más grande que este, y trabajó bajo las órdenes del daimyō del lugar donde vivía con mi madre— aunque luego bajó un poco su voz y agregó—. Aunque luego los mataron a todos en una de las revueltas, y yo fui el único que se salvó. Era apenas un niño de diez años. Me llevaron muy lejos.

Kagome que estaba en la cubierta con él, que estaba al timón del barco, vió un lejano y profundo dejo de melancolía en los ojos del moreno, y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla cálida de él, sobresaltándolo.

—Lo siento tanto, Bankotsu…

—No es nada, Kagome. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, apenas lo recuerdo— sonriendo de medio lado, y añadió, mirándola—. ¿Te gusta el barco? lo compré de unos mercenarios, luego de una partida de cartas, y la arreglé a mi gusto, emulando el antiguo barco de mi padre y hasta tengo a esos dos hombres que me ayudan en la cubierta—señalando a los hombres que habían venido con ellos, y que trabajaban con él.

Kagome que estaba parada cerca suyo oyendo lo que él decía con mucha atención, se puso roja como un pedazo de tomate, cuando a un movimiento brusco y repentino del barco, perdió parte del equilibrio y hubiese caído de bruces sobre su trasero, si Bankotsu no la hubiese sostenido fuertemente y apretado a él en un abrazo firme.

Nunca habían estado así de cerca, y Kagome tuvo que tragar saliva ante el delicioso contacto.

—Hueles a esos ciruelos blancos….hueles muy bien.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, porque él la tomó allí mismo del mentón y se buscó sus labios, delineando primero gustosamente su labio inferior, para finalmente hundirse en el delicioso tacto y calor de esa boca rosada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sitio donde llegaron luego del viaje en el barco, que quedó aparcado al cuidado de los dos marineros ayudantes de Bankotsu; era una pequeña isla, muy bonita, donde se notaba que no había mucha gente, porque lo único que Kagome llegó a ver era una especie de palacete, un sitio muy bonito en comparación a las pobres cabañas de las aldeas que había conocido.

Solo cuando vió en su interior, y el aroma que despedía, lo comprendió.

Era un templo, porque el lugar estaba lleno de monjes.

Uno de ellos se acercó al ver a Bankotsu sonriéndole amablemente.

—Bienvenido capitán. Ha cumplido su promesa de volver a visitarnos.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho ante el saludo del hombre y la manera en aquel monje había llamado al moreno.

—¿El capitán no se lo ha contado? Él salvó esta isla cuando unos piratas extranjeros quisieron atacar este sitio sagrado, para robar los tesoros—añadió el monje con ferviente admiración.

Bankotsu solo carraspeó y el monje que sabía que el moreno no tenía muchos modales, se acercó a Kagome.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Kagome, el capitán me habia hablado mucho de usted y hasta tengo un encargo suyo, para usted. Bienvenida. Me llamo Ren, soy el sacerdote principal de este templo— se presentó el sujeto calvo muy amable.

— ¿Tienes eso...que te pedí?—dijo Bankotsu repentinamente. El moreno no era un hombre de mucho formalismo, y Kagome ya estaba aprendiendo a conocer que bajo la capa de ese corazón salvaje, sin muchos modales, existía un dejo de un hombre que había pasado por mucho dolor que lo había llevado a convertirse en el asesino que se volvió después.

El monje solo sonrió asintiendo, y salió para adentro para buscar el objeto.

Al quedar solos, fue Bankotsu el que habló.

—Tuvieron unos problemas y les di una mano, a cambio les pedí un favor. De alguna manera creo que te va a gustar.

— ¿Qué es Bankotsu?— preguntó la joven, aunque luego ya no siguió, cuando vió al monje volver con un objeto entre las manos.

Una que ella hace tiempo no veía uno igual.

Un precioso arco.

Cuando el hombre se lo entregó a Kagome, sintió fluir entre sus venas ese profundo poder espiritual suyo que llevaba tiempo en reposo. Tanto que hasta el monje se sobresaltó al percibirlo.

—Eres una mujer muy especial. Ese poder que tienes no lo había sentido antes. Un gran poder como este, siempre implica una gran responsabilidad…aunque me alegra que el capitán este contigo, para poder cuidar de esta mística fuerza—terminó diciendo misteriosamente el hombre.

Luego de unos minutos de departir adentro, Kagome y el moreno se despidieron saliendo del templo.

Ella feliz, porque no se esperaba venir a un sitio como este, y además que hubiese conseguido un objeto como este.

Un arco.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero tener uno, y además consagrado por los monjes, le daba una sensación de protección.

Más cuando Bankotsu no estaba cerca.

Sonrió durante todo el camino al barco. Había conocido mucho de su novio en un solo día y eso le alegraba el corazón porque le gustaba aún más.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron a subir al barco, y mientras Bankotsu ordenaba que se prepararan las velas para tomar rumbo a casa porque el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, Kagome aprovechó para bajar a la especie de camarote que había para extender sobre la mesada la tela y servir algunos de los alimentos que había traído.

No quería que se estropeasen y si bien, el viaje en la barca no sería largo, aprovecharía para estar con Bankotsu todo lo que pudiera, y también conversar.

Cuando el hombre bajó, se sorprendió de encontrar todo bien dispuesto.

Había frutas cortadas, bolas de arroz, trozos de pan y algunas botellas de saké. También Kagome había traído recipientes con zumos de uva y naranja hechos por ella, que para el moreno habia sido todo un descubrimiento y que eran sus favoritos.

Se habían dispuesto a comer, cuando Kagome no pudo resistirse.

—Gracias Bankotsu-

— ¿Que?

—Quizá no haya sido una cita convencional, pero creo que fue la mejor cita de mi vida…y el regalo que me has hecho…es hermoso.

Bankotsu ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo, cuando ella hizo alusión de que esto había sido la mejor cita de su vida, ese recuerdo de la otrora unión de ella con Inuyasha, no pudo hacerle evitar esos profundos embates de celos, de esos que arruinaban todo.

— ¿Y acaso con Inuyasha no tuviste mejores citas?...

En otro momento, ella se hubiese enfadado, pero comprendia que los celos de Bankotsu era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar.

Después de todo, todos tenían un pasado que no podían borrar.

Así que bajó el trozo de pan al suelo y se acercó al moreno, rodeándolo con los brazos por detrás, inundándolo con ese aroma tibio de ciruelo blanco.

—Ya dejemos eso atrás….

—Si algún día te busca juro que lo mataré Kagome…así que ya lo sabes. Que quede bien claro. Me perteneces, eres mía ahora.

Kagome ya no le replicó. Nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar la testarudez y los celos.

Lo único que le quedaba era quedarse a su lado y convencerlo con hechos de que ese pasado ya no le importaba.

Solo unas palabras que le dijo Bankotsu la congelaron por un rato, por lo sorpresivo y justo cuando el moreno colocó una mano sobre la de ella, que aun rodeaba el cuello de él, por detrás.

—Cásate conmigo….

Kagome tragó saliva y soltó al moreno, caminando un poco hasta ponerse frente a Bankotsu sentándose sobre sus rodillas, con el rostro casi amoratado por el color, porque Bankotsu la miraba firmemente con sus ojos azules, de forma determinante.

Eso no se lo había esperado.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Antes que nada mil disculpas por el mes de ausencia, estuve trabajando en algunas cosas que me tenian muy ocupada, pero ahora ya estoy con tiempo de nuevo, para seguir este fanfic y a quien lea La Mentira de Rurouni Kenshin.

Con respecto al reto de Sailor Moon, les comento que sali 3er puesto, y pueden buscar el fanfic llamado "Deseo verte una vez más" del perfil Ladieskouretos, ya que los fanfics de competencia se suben de manera anónima y he dejado un link en mi perfil

Mil gracias a Alessia de Piscis,Myta.1,pao59, Angel oscuro, Yuli, Akane Kou, linithamonre77,Michelle-Taisho14,bulbriouji, Mei123taisho,PelusitaBlack93, Pamaig,Ca211,JessM21,Anglica y también una Guest que no me ha dejado su nombre.

Justamente por ese trabajo no pude sentarme a contestar sus preciosos comentarios y recién ahora podré terminar de leer el Bank Kag de linithamonre77 por ejemplo.

Tambien agradezco los follows y favs que han estado añadiendose.

Desde ahora retomo normalmente todas las actualizaciones.

Besitos mil.

Paola


	5. Que decidieron pasar su vida juntos

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La primera vez que se dieron cuenta que querian pasar el resto de su vidas, juntos.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido proponerle matrimonio?

¿Qué era él? ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle?.

Nada excepto…

Una vida llena de miedo a que cuando Naraku supiera todo esto, hiciera lo posible por arrebatarle la perla y quitarle esa vida que le había sido otorgada en pos en un maquiavélico plan, pero que también, le había hecho conocer lo impensable: el amor.

Menos mal ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros podía ver su calamitoso estado actual.

Es que luego de aquella intrépida solicitud a Kagome donde le pedía casarse con él, ella solo se limitó a enrojecer y simplemente quedó muda.

Bankotsu no insistió, pero luego de esto, y de dejarla de vuelta a salvo en la cabaña de la aldea donde Kagome vivía, no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Él estaba demasiado apenado.

Él llegó a la conclusión de que quizá ella no este verdaderamente enamorada como se lo había dicho, sino solo viviendo esa ilusión que creó en base al compañerismo por la supervivencia en un lugar desconocido, y que no perdía la esperanza de volver a sus antiguos amigos..

La sombra de los celos se apoderó de él, al rememorar.

Inuyasha…

Quizá ella, en el fondo de su corazón aun albergaba ese deseo de verlo y quizá por ello no pudo responder esa proposición.

Bankotsu se sentía tonto.

Había sido muy impulsivo al haberle propuesto algo así.

Ella no tenía la culpa.

Ese no era el lugar de Kagome.

Ella no pertenecía a este lugar desconocido, alado de un hombre que estaba viviendo una vida prestada.

Todo lo que había estado viviendo hasta ese momento había sido un sueño, y quizá era tiempo de despertar.

Pensaba esto, mientras observaba su barca en la orilla, sentado sobre la arena.

Aunque le doliese, era hora de tomar una decisión.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un día desde aquella tarde cuando las palabras se le atragantaron cuando escuchó a Bankotsu proponerle a bocajarro, nada menos que matrimonio.

Si para Bankotsu fue como un calvario, para Kagome había sido peor.

Ni siquiera podía hacer las cosas más básicas de la casa, como coser o limpiar. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en cocinar los alimentos y hasta la señora Okina tuvo que reprenderla un par de veces, porque ellas se encargaban de preparar alimentos que luego repartían a niños huérfanos o ancianos.

Y justamente cuando su mente estaba atorada pensando en el shock que le había provocado aquellas intrépidas palabras de Bankotsu, una voz infantil, de uno de los niños, a quien ella estaba sirviendo la comida, la despertó.

— ¿Hoy no vendrá el señor Bankotsu a buscarla?

Sí, todos sabían, que ella era la novia del temible hombre que solía cuidar la aldea y que ahora también capitaneaba un barco, que proveía a la aldea, y que vivía en el bosque.

—No…no creo que venga hoy— se limitó a responder Kagome.

El niño que había preguntando siguió indagando.

—Mi madre dice que el señor Bankotsu a pesar de ser un tosco, no merece vivir en el bosque. ¿Cuándo lo traerá a vivir con usted, señorita Kagome?

Kagome ya no respondió, solo se limitó a servir la sopa al cuenco del niño que la veía con ojos curiosos.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Que alguna vez caminos tan distintos como la de ella y Bankotsu, se podrían unir, pero aun así, tenía miedo. Había aceptado el hecho de tener sentimientos por Bankotsu, pero cuando él le propuso matrimonio ella se encontró sin saber que responder.

Había terminado de servir a los niños, cuando el resplandor leve de la oscura porción de perla, que ella tan bien conocía, se le hizo presente, la hizo levantar los ojos.

Había aparecido de repente.

Bankotsu estaba parado justo frente a ella.

—Necesitamos hablar, Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Estaba parados uno frente al otro en la mismísima orilla donde aparcaba el barco de Bankotsu.

Los rayos tibios del sol de la tarde dibujaban con su perfume las suaves olas que se mecían en calma y daba un tono brillante a los rostros de las dos personas que estaban allí frente a frente.

Kagome no comprendía porque el moreno había escogido ese sitio para conversar. Sus nervios casi la habían traicionado ya antes, cuando lo veía caminar con la visión de su impresionante espalda fornida, pero aun así no habían intercambiado palabras.

Y ahora, solos, en esa orilla, Kagome no sabía que sentir ni decir.

Solo cuando él habló, mirándola con sus ojos azules quietos y sin su habitual sonrisa sardónica, pudo calmarse un poco.

—Kagome…siempre fui un hombre que no se acostumbró a rogar. Si quería algo, simplemente lo tomaba. Aun ahora, después de haberte conocido…me di cuenta que no puedo cambiar…no quiero rogarle al destino, simplemente deseo seguir arrebatándole. Es por eso…. — fijando su mirada azul en ella para después añadir, ya con su mirada escondida bajo el flequillo—. Que debes volver con los tuyos.

Kagome abrió mucho sus ojos.

¿Acaso estaba oyendo bien? ¿Bankotsu quería que se fuera?

Un sinfín de emociones la inundó en ese instante, pero aun asi seguía paralizada sin moverse.

—Gracias a la experiencia en el barco, fui capaz, de ubicar con mis hombres la zona geográfica donde está ubicada la aldea de ese pozo del que me habías hablado. Podremos llevarte a casa Kagome. Allí donde esta….Inuyasha— esta última palabra, con el nombre de aquel despreciado rival, le salió con un dejo aspero.

A decir verdad, les estaba costando horrores decirle todo a Kagome, y más cuando ella no respondía, haciéndole pensar que quizá todo lo que había sospechado y pensado era verdad.

Eso le dolió….y mucho.

Lo último que le dijo le salió del corazón, por atreverse a pensar que él podía aspirar o tener derecho a quedarse con ella.

—No quiero arrebatarte, Kagome. No te obligaré a quedarte. Estoy muerto de todas formas….pero igual, quiero que seas feliz aunque sea con el infeliz de ese hibrido—con un tono más bajo que el anterior.

Ya para ese momento a Kagome le fue imposible no echar dos lágrimas que le salieron del alma.

Cuando Bankotsu se percató de eso, se removió un poco, porque no le gustaba verla llorar.

¿Lloraba de felicidad por saber que podría reunirse con Inuyasha, tal vez?

Lo que sea, pero a pesar de que le dolía como nunca le había dolido el corazón, decidió seguir con su plan inicial.

Sabía que dentro de todo Kagome era muy inocente y quizá hasta por darle el gusto, no aceptase sus ofrecimiento, así que tomó recaudos.

Hizo una seña a los hombres que estaban cerca de las rocas, cuidando el barco, y estos se acercaron. Ya estaban perfectamente amaestrados.

Mandaría a Kagome a su hogar, aunque sea a la fuerza.

Y fue tan rápida, que antes que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, ya los dos hombres de Bankotsu la tenían agarrada de los brazos, y según ordenes de su propio capitán, debían llevársela aunque sea a rastras.

— ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!No!, suéltenme..—gritó la chica, sorprendida, pero ya Bankotsu le había dado la espalda, porque no tenía fuerza de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo hago por tu bien. Tú en el fondo deseas volver. Estarás bien, Kagome. Ellos te pondrán a salvo.

La chica intentó removerse del agarre de los hombres, quienes por órdenes de su capitán, la tenían fuertemente sostenida, aunque no al punto de hacerle daño.

Tenían expresas órdenes de asegurarse de dejarla a salvo en la aldea del árbol del Goshimboku. Eran buenos hombres y Bankotsu tenía probadas sus lealtades para este trabajo, porque él creía que no era conveniente que fuera a llevarla él mismo.

.

.

.

.

Kagome sintió como la alzaron al barco, pero en ningún momento quitó sus ojos del hombre alto parado más allá de la orilla, que observaba con ojos apesumbrados aquella marcha.

Era cierto que había estado con miedo y muy dubitativa, pero verlo así, tan indefenso e incluso renunciando a cualquier posibilidad con ella, porque creía que eso era lo que ella quería en el fondo de su corazón.

El solo pensar en la posibilidad de estar lejos de él…

De no poder volver a verlo…

Que Naraku pudiera dar con él y arrebatarle ese fragmento…

El solo pensar que pudiera morir. Porque eso era lo que le esperaba a Bankotsu.

Ella quizá podría volver a su antigua vida, pero él…

En un arranque inesperado, haciendo uso de una fuerza que asustó a los jóvenes marineros, en un descuido, ella saltó en una temeraria acción desde la proa hacia el lado del agua.

—¡Señorita Kagome!No lo haga!

Ella no iría con ellos.

Cuando lo único que deseaba era quedarse junto a Bankotsu…

El agua estaba fría y a pesar de ser una zona de la orilla, era bastante profunda, que cuando Kagome cayó, se produjo todo un pequeño estruendo, tanto que ella, creída de sus habilidades como nadadora no pudo prever.

Bankotsu cuando lo vió casi se muere del susto, pero reaccionó a tiempo y corrió a su vez, para tirarse al agua, para salvarla.

¿Ella se había arrojado porque no quería irse?

— ¡No pienso irme a ningún sitio sin ti!— alcanzó a gritar por primera vez Kagome, en medio de la tragadera de agua, intentando nadar hacia la orilla, pero las oleadas apretaban con fuerza.

Posiblemente se hubiese ahogado, si unos fuertes brazos no la hubiesen sostenido fuertemente y un intenso aroma a bergamota no se le metiera por las narices.

— ¡Estupida Kagome!—lo oyó decir, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la quitaba, con mucha seguridad del agua.

Ella se apretó a su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a la orilla, escupió un poco de agua y ambos se sentaron sobre la arena.

— ¿! Porque lo hiciste, Kagome?¡, pudiste haber muerto si yo no estaba…

Ella hizo caso omiso al regaño, y se arrojó a los brazos del moreno.

—Nada de lo que hagas, hará que me aleje de ti….!porque lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado..

—Kagome…

— ¡No me importa cuando tiempo sea!… ¿me dejarás permanecer a tu lado?— decía Kagome apretándose al pecho del moreno, tanto como podía.

Estaban empapados de agua, pero el calor de sus corazones latiendo con fuerza podía percibirse con fuerza.

Él ya no pudo resistirse y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

La escena se había puesto tal, que los dos hombres de Bankotsu que observaban desde la proa del barco, tuvieron que ocultarse de inmediato.

—Yo tampoco deseaba que te fueras…pero creí que era lo que de verdad querías—pudo añadir el moreno en voz baja

—Mi lugar es contigo….creí que ya lo sabias…— murmuró la chica, aun temblando entre los brazos de su amado para después decir—. Entonces… ¿me dejarás permanecer a tu lado?

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe…— musitó Bankotsu en una frase que le vino desde el fondo del corazón.

Ya no le importaba si con esto estaba siendo egoísta.

Él no quería alejarse de Kagome.

Eso no lo permitiría.

Ella empezó a lagrimear pero de felicidad, y buscó los labios de Bankotsu.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe—repitió Kagome sobre los labios tibios del moreno

Terminaron cayendo uno encima del otro sobre la tibia arena de la orilla.

No llegaron a mayores, porque Bankotsu pudo controlarlo al final, porque sabía que la virtud de las muchachas era un bien demasiado preciado que solo podía tomarlo cuando estuvieran casados.

Y además porque sabía que sus dos marineros aún estaban escondidos en el barco aparcado.

Pero ya no había dudas de nada entre ambos.

Sabían con seguridad que se amaban, y no les importaba dar un paso más en su relación.

Y vivir juntos, como se habían prometido…hasta que la muerte los separara.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Soy terriblemente consciente del OOC de Banky, pero hoy estoy estilo romántica mode on.**

 **En los siguientes capitulos, todo un desafio, intentaré volver a escribir algo de lime, que hace mucho que no lo hacía.**

 **Bueno, fin de capitulito 5, bien sencillito.**

 **Mis agradecimientos a mis dulces comentaristas:** Michelle-Taisho14, Anglica,linithamonre77,Alessia de Piscis,pao59,bulbriouji y por supuesto mil gracias a los que siguen añadiendo el fanfic en favs y follows.

Nos leemos al rato.

Besitos.

Paola,


	6. Como marido y mujer

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La primera vez como marido y mujer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando tomaron este camino del matrimonio, sabían que lo hacían no sabiendo con certeza el tiempo que durarían juntos.

Kagome era una mujer venida de otro tiempo, que por recovecos del destino había caído a esta época, donde se vió sometida al capricho de Naraku por Kikyo y también hacia la perla de Shikon.

Él era un matón resucitado, cuya vida pendía de un trozo de perla oscuro que tenía incrustada en la nuca.

Se habían conocido de forma imprevista y habían unido sus circunstancias sin siquiera quererlo.

Y cayeron en una red que no pudieron evitar.

El amor.

Hoy, por hoy y a casi un año del rapto de Kagome y que haya sido llevada a una lejana zona del sitio de dominio de los demás, se encontraban ambos en un transcendental momento al cual la vida los había empujado y a la cual se habían entregado alegremente.

Habían contraído matrimonio.

Kagome había pasado todo un mes cosiendo su kimono y preparando su ajuar, mientras que Bankotsu había decidido que en vez de comprar una cabaña en la aldea, lo mejor era construir una, en el sitio que más le gustaba a su futura esposa.

En medio del bosque.

Así que todo ese mes de preparativos, Bankotsu y sus hombres se dedicaron a construirlo en una construcción que el ex mercenario se había esmerado mucho, porque quería que Kagome viviera bien con todo lo que tuviera al alcance para darle.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita. Todos los aldeanos fueron participe de la misma. Kagome era una mujer muy querida porque los últimos tiempos hasta había empezado a habilitar una especie de escuela donde enseñaba tanto a niños como a adultos. Eso sin contar que era una sacerdotisa.

Él era un hombre respetado. Temido quizá por su tosco carácter, pero él había impuesto un sistema de orden y seguridad en el pueblo, que gracias a su presencia ya no volvió a ser objeto de presencia de ladrones o saqueadores. Por ese motivo lo respetaban mucho.

Así que la ceremonia se realizó de manera pública con muchos presentes, al cual Bankotsu aceptó para darle gusto a Kagome, porque si hubiese sido por el moreno, él hubiese querido algo más íntimo, pero no pudo ser.

Así como también tuvo que atragantarse las ganas de decirle a su esposa que estaba demasiado bella con ese kimono inmaculadamente blanco.

La verdad estas bodas shinto tenían tanto protocolo que casi no hubo oportunidad de que estuvieran solos durante la ceremonia y durante la comida que ofrecieron a sus invitados.

Kagome había estudiado mucho la regla de estas bodas, para que todo saliera muy bien, y junto con la señora Okina, así como con otras señoras del pueblo, había logrado recrear una boda perfecta.

Ella también había cosido el precioso hakama de boda de Bankotsu, que por darle el gusto, había cedido en todo y no hizo ningún pataleo, pese que frente a sus ojos, todos estos detalles o rituales eran innecesarios cuando lo único que deseaba era vivir con ella.

.

.

.

.

La primera en entrar a la casa había sido Kagome, porque Bankotsu había ido a dar una vuelta, para darle tiempo.

Kagome estaba nerviosa.

Temblaba.

Y no porque no supiera que hacer, porque al ser una mujer educada en una era más abierta, era consciente, pese a su virginidad, de las peripecias de su noche de bodas.

Lo que la ponía nerviosa era no estar a la altura de su marido.

Sabía que había sido un hombre de mundo. Y posiblemente de muchas mujeres.

Esos pensamientos, naturales de toda recién casada la inundaban mientras se lavaba, para quitarse el maquillaje de bodas y lavaba su cuerpo, porque había llevado puesto el traje de bodas durante varias horas.

Estaba muy cansada.

¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida!

Toda su vida con su madre, abuelo y Sota, y también sus aventuras junto a Inuyasha y sus compañeros, se le notaban ahora muy lejanos.

La única vida que creía conocer ahora es que la que llevaba junto a Bankotsu.

Estaba tan entretenida en esos lejanos pensamientos que casi se muere del susto cuando el shoji del cuarto donde ella estaba sumergida en la tina, se abrió de repente.

Pegó un grito, pero el que había entrado era nada menos que su marido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que tardarías en venir— musitó la chica sonrojada y entrando tanto como pudiese al agua.

—Vine a bañarme, por supuesto— contestó Bankotsu como si nada y se empezó a quitar las ropas, desatándose la hakama, para en menos de cinco segundos, estar desnudo por completo y caminar con paso seguro a la tina

Kagome hizo atino de levantarse, tomando una manta para cubrirse.

—Entonces me voy. Ya he terminado— tartamudeó ella, pero él la sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Acaso me temes, Kagome?,!por dios!, soy tu marido, me bañaré contigo y es algo a lo debes acostumbrarte— haciendo un gesto que la obligó a meterse a la tina, haciendo él también lo mismo.

Ella estaba más roja que un tomate. No era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, pero era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de Bankotsu en todo su esplendor.

De piel morena, con alguna que otra cicatriz, pero de músculos firmes y definidos, que con su altura hacia una presencia imponente.

Ni hablar del resto de su cuerpo.

Totalmente en concordancia con el resto de su figura.

Dentro de la tina que era bastante grande, Kagome de los nervios, intentó acurrucarse en una esquina, pero él no la dejó, pero fue más suave al hablarle.

—Ven, Kagome—estirándole un brazo para atraerla a él y fue ahí que el moreno notó que ella seguía temblando.

La sentó adelante, y lo primero que hizo le produjo a ella unos escalofríos que le llegaron desde la punta de la columna, porque él empezó a hablarle en susurro al oído, al estar a espaldas de ella, deslizando una mano por su hermosa espalda.

—Kagome ¿acaso no confías en mí?, no te ocurrirá nada malo….lo prometo—siguió susurrando Bankotsu, para después intercambiar esos susurros en besos suaves y candentes por todo el alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa, quien al sentir aquello, por primera vez en su vida, no pudo evitar gemir bajito ante la increíble sensación.

Pero cuando sintió las manos de Bankotsu, subir ahora por el contorno de sus brazos, hasta finalmente posar sus palmas por sus senos descubiertos bajo el agua, a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que tragar saliva, mientras el no dejaba de besar su cuello.

Finalmente en su pequeño movimiento, Bankotsu movió el rostro de ella hacia atrás para besarla, pero aun así no dejó sus manos quietas.

La mano derecha se dedicaba a sopesar delicadamente los senos, al tiempo que los acariciaba con suavidad, enmarcando sus pezones rosados, y con la otra acariciaba su cintura y el vientre, bajando delicadamente a una zona que él sabía que a estas alturas ya estaría ardiendo.

Fue la primera vez que Bankotsu la tocó y besó tan íntimamente.

Kagome sintió por primera vez en su vida el roce de unos dedos habilidosos, aunque Bankotsu solo decidió que la acariciaría porque si la penetraba con los dedos, muy probablemente le haría venirse y él ya decidido, que solo se vendría estando en ella.

Pero esas caricias tan íntimas, fueron suficientes para darle a Kagome el primer orgasmo de su vida, tan intenso y violento por lo repentino, que la chica gritó por esa sensación de remolino en su bajo vientre.

Quiso voltearse para dar más besos a su marido, pero él la detuvo, tal como estaba, y más bien la apretó a él.

—Quédate así…

Y lo hizo justamente para que ella pudiere sentir la poderosa virilidad que se erguía demandante, contra sus nalgas restregándose.

—Siéntelo, Kagome…tócalo…

Ella posó una mano contra el deseo endurecido, deslizando unos dedos y fue allí que Kagome lo sintió.

Suave, muy suave, aunque duro, con una textura que la hizo olvidarse de sus miedos.

Él volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—Desde esta noche, tu serás la única que podrá disfrutar de el. Es una de las ventajas de ser mi esposa. Podrás gozar de el cuándo quieras—le sonrió Bankotsu al oído con una ligera sonrisa sardónica.

Si bien Kagome seguía explorando con sus dedos ante aquel descubrimiento, Bankotsu sabía que no podría resistir mucho y de seguir así, no lograría su objetivo de venirse en ella, así que detuvo la mano de su mujer, quien se había entregado gustosa a explorar aquella maravillosa y novedosa textura.

La detuvo y con un movimiento rápido y certero la tomó y al levantarse del agua, lo hizo con ella entre sus brazos, quien volvió a sonrojarse por estar completamente desnuda y sin el recurso del agua para taparse.

—Ya es hora, Kagome—mencionó Bankotsu al tiempo que salía de la tina llevando consigo su preciosa carga, rumbo al cuarto que habían destinado para ambos.

.

.

.

.

La acostó delicadamente sobre el futon, primorosamente bordado por ella, y se dedicó a quitarle la manta con la que la había cubierto para secarla, así como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo.

Porque eso era Kagome para él.

Un hermoso regalo, que había venido a él, sin esperarlo, y sin merecerlo tampoco si es que lo pensaba.

Un hombre como él, con la oscura vida que había llevado tanto en la primera como en esta, pero aun así, se había hecho acreedor de una mujer hermosa, valiente y muy valerosa.

Si, quizá extraña, con todo ese rollo de que había venido de otro tiempo, pero Bankotsu la amaba aún más por eso.

Porque eso la hacía única.

Y solo era para él.

Y ahora iba a tomar posesión de este regalo del cielo.

Primero se dedicó a chupar suavemente los rastros de agua que aun se deslizaban por el precioso curvilíneo cuerpo de Kagome, que se había entregado por completo a todo lo que él quisiera hacerle por la posición sumisa que había adoptado.

Llenó su cuerpo de besos, dándole con cada uno de ellos, un espasmo desconocido a su cuerpo aun tembloroso luego del primer orgasmo que Bankotsu le había proporcionado.

Finalmente ella dejó de lado su timidez y lo apretó contra ella colocando sus brazos en su espalda y acariciándole.

Bankotsu sabía que no debía demorar demasiado.

Ya llegaría el momento de jugar con muchas otras que podía enseñarle a su esposa.

Asi que se trepó por encima de su cuerpo con tal pericia que su poderosa virilidad quedó en la entrada de ella.

Antes de hundir su cara en el cuello níveo de ella, él le advirtió.

—Te molestará un poco al inicio, Kagome…pero si algo te molesta, debes decirme…— con voz algo desfallecida de la excitación mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, muy pero muy despacio.

Se alzó un poco, y colocó una mano en la cintura de Kagome y la otra la apoyó sobre el futon, para controlar de esa manera la intensidad con la que poseía el cuerpo de ella.

No podía negar que antes había pensado que Kagome, por su origen y actitudes ante varias circunstancias, podría quizá no ser enteramente doncella, pero no, era más que claro que él estaba siendo el primer hombre de Kagome.

—Y el único…—llegó a decir en voz baja

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó ella, un tanto siseante y nerviosa, ante la nueva sensación de ver una figura dominante sobre ella, que acariciaba sensualmente su cintura, al tiempo que poco a poco y con delicadeza, intentaba entrar a su cuerpo que aún se resistía.

Él no respondió pero la besó por toda respuesta, y bajaba la succión ante sus senos, al tiempo que seguía en su avance.

Ella hizo algunas muecas de rigidez, y se quedó quieta un instante, cuando su marido al fin alcanzó el umbral que la convertiría finalmente en una mujer.

Pero aun se resistía, y Bankotsu decidió darle un remedio final

Con un movimiento más rápido y certero de su cadera, se incrustó de fino, rompiendo para siempre el sello de niña de Kagome, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de una mujer.

Esto provocó que ella se arqueara de dolor ante el intempestivo movimiento, y lo atrajo aún más a ella.

Él se quedó quieto sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración irregular y el fuerte latir del corazón de su joven esposa.

— ¿Estas bien? , perdona lo bruto…—murmuró él contra sus labios

Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora iré más rápido—advirtió él, iniciando unos movimientos no tan fuertes, pero rítmicos, primero saliéndose por completo, para luego volver a penetrarla con todo

Ella no había dicho una palabra, pero había cambiado la expresión de dolor de su rostro, pero una más relajada y calma, como si disfrutara estar siendo poseída por él y también se había arqueado de manera rítmica para acompañar los movimientos de su marido encima suyo.

Lo único que se sentía eran los gemidos y el sonido sensual de posesión e ingreso de Bankotsu en Kagome.

Fue tan intenso que Kagome en un rato se volvió totalmente sensibilizada por todo lo que su marido le había estado haciendo y el con sensual roce que él le brindaba así que empezó a generar un intenso remolino, parecido al que tuvo antes, pero mucho más fuerte y violento, en su bajo vientre.

No le quedó más que gritar ante este segundo e increíble orgasmo que su marido le obsequiaba.

Sentir esto en su propia virilidad mientras la poseía, fue más de lo que él podía resistir, y se vino dentro de Kagome, inyectándola con su esencia, marcándola con un sello indeleble de posesión, de haber sido el primer hombre que cruzaba el umbral de inocencia de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Se quedó un instante sobre el cuerpo de ella, agotado…respirando agitado, hasta que al fin, se bajó de su cuerpo para acomodarse alado suyo, abrazándola.

En ese instante se miraron, aun algo temblorosos por el intenso orgasmo que acusaron los dos, en aquella increíble noche de bodas, que no olvidarían jamás.

.

.

.

.

Luego de hacer el amor por segunda vez, ambos ya estaban mucho más relajados y compenetrados uno con el otro.

Bankotsu estaba muy tranquilo. Porque Kagome no había sufrido mucho esa noche. En cambio el dolor había sido rápido y olvidado enseguida ante el placer que pudo lograr después.

— ¿Te ha gustado?—preguntó él, quien ya sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba oir de los labios de ella, cuanto había disfrutado.

—Si…fue muy lindo—dijo ella, sonrojada.

Seguían desnudos, y él acariciaba la mejilla de Kagome con sus dedos de forma distraída, mientras ella con su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, daba suaves caricias a éste.

Ella se sentía bien, protegida, y muy diferente, bajo los brazos fuertes de este hombre que la sostendrían donde fuere.

—Soy tu marido ahora, Kagome…si tienes un problema o te pasa algo, debes decírmelo. Yo te daré todo lo que quieras y me pidas. Pero todo lo que ocurra, debes decírmelo. Ya no estás sola—interrumpió él

—Lo sé—musitó ella, para después dar con un suspiro.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó él al ver ese gesto

—La verdad me hubiese gustado que mi familia hubiese podido estar en nuestra boda —con voz ligeramente afectada

El moreno tuvo cierto sentimiento de congoja, ya que sabía que la familia de Kagome vivía en ese otro mundo del que tanto ella le había hablado.

Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, sorprendiéndola con ese acto de cariño.

—Yo seré tu familia ahora—para acto seguido buscar sus labios y perderse en ellos—. No quiero que vuelvas a sentir que estas sola. Yo estoy contigo—murmuró como pudo sobre esos labios de fresa.

Y Kagome sencillamente se dejó llevar ante el vorágine de sensaciones y la apertura a un nuevo mundo de placeres que no conocía hasta antes.

Por eso no se inmutó cuando Bankotsu se deslizó de nuevo, entre sus piernas, para volver a poseerla, en un delicioso frenesí de movimientos, del que fácilmente se haría adicta.

* * *

 **COMENTARIO FINAL**

 **Bueno, aqui un intento de lime con mucho OOC.  
**

 **Por cierto las animo a darme ideas de que otras primeras veces les gustaria leer de esta parejita, claro enmarcados dentro de la historia.**

 **Aunque quiero que sepan que en algun momento el encanto se les termine, porque alguna vez tendrán que volver a toparse con Naraku, Inuyasha y todo ese drama, pero bueno, ahora dejemoslos que sean felices.**

 **Como dije, el fanfic es sencillo.**

 **No puedo dejar de agradecer los comentarios y follows/favs que han añadiendose al fic.**

 **A mis queridas hermanas de Circulo Mercenario, por sobre todo.**

 **También saludo especial a mis comentaristas:** Alessia de Piscis , Mihaela-Taka, pao59, Anglica, zabitamt1975, KAROL MORALES.

Y claro a los favs que han ido añadiendose.

Saludos a Elizabeth y Jess21 por sus amables menciones en Facebook.

Bueno, les dejo un saludito, y ya voy a preparar el siguiente capi.

Besitos.

Rogue


	7. Que ella purificó su trozo de perla

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que ella purificó su trozo de perla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Por todos los espíritus habientes del Sengoku!

Si alguien le preguntara a Kagome algún sitio donde NO haya hecho el amor con su esposo, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

Literalmente habían bautizados todos los sitios.

En la cabaña.

En el suelo.

Afuera de su casa.

Arrimados por sobre todos los arboles del bosque.

En las tres lagunas que rodeaban la aldea.

Hasta en el rio donde aparcaba la barca de Bankotsu.

Ni que decir en el mismísimo barco.

Hasta en la cabaña de la vieja Okina, cuando ella no estaba.

Es que su insaciable esposo, una vez probada las deliciosas mieles matrimoniales con ella, es que sencillamente no podía dejarla en paz.

Ni que decir de las posiciones. Siempre él tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle.

Arriba.

Abajo.

De costado.

Cualquier ángulo, físicamente posible no era obstáculo para ambos y ella se entregaba gustosa, a cualquier cosa que él deseare hacerle.

A cualquier hora. De noche, de madrugada, al despertar, o incluso en las siestas perdidas, cuando él venía a almorzar, y de paso se llevaba un delicioso postre antes de regresar al trabajo.

¡Esa si era vida!

El cuerpo adolescente pasó a convertirse al de una mujer, bajo los dedos gentiles y sensuales de ese marido, que a veces, la agotaba tanto, que a veces, hasta se dormía mientras cocinaba en las siestas, por la tremenda fogosidad desplegada en esos momentos tan íntimos.

Era obvio que Kagome perdiera la timidez y la vergüenza, de a poco claro. Y también la inseguridad porque Bankotsu le había enseñado a verse con los ojos con que él la veía.

Aparte del ritual de hacer el amor todos los días, también habian adoptado la costumbre de bañarse juntos. Ya sea en la laguna, las aguas termales o incluso la pequeña pileta de madera que tenían en su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, para variar.

Ella recostada, desnuda, bajo el pasto tibio que rodeaba las aguas termales del bosque con su portentoso marido entre sus piernas, en un vaivén delicioso y rápido.

En verdad que Kagome estaba muy concentrada en el placer que se suscitaba por su bajo vientre, pero por mucho que quisiera esta vez no pudo evitar ojear un detalle, que había visto ya varias veces al abrazar a su esposo, cuando tenían relaciones en esa posición. Y que obviamente, ella, mujer nacida bajo el estigma de un poder espiritual, no podía dejar pasar desapercibido:

 _El trozo oscuro y contaminado_ , incrustado en el cuello de su marido.

Bankotsu estaba tan concentrado en sus embestidas que no estaba percatando de nada. Pero ella había dejado de prestar atención al roce, para intentar algo que antes no se había atrevido jamás.

Puso una mano, poniendo en reserva su poder, por sobre aquel trozo oscuro.

Bankotsu lo sintió en aquel momento, abriendo mucho sus ojos, al sentir aquel contacto, y como si le molestara, se salió del cuerpo de Kagome rápidamente, ligeramente asustado por el toque, y molesto por verse interrumpido.

— ¿! Que estás haciendo?!—gruñó Bankotsu, al tiempo que parecía intentar rascarse esa zona, casi como si le picara.

Kagome sí que se asustó, porque se esperaba esa reacción en su marido, y de inmediato se incorporó, tomando su yukata para cubrir su desnudez, y se acercó, pero cuando quiso colocar una mano en el hombro de Bankotsu, éste se desasió de su agarre.

—Bankotsu…por favor—murmuró ella, con los ojos bajos.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacerme?—inquirió él y al ver que ella intentaba volver a acercarse—! No te me acerques!, me largo de aquí— al tiempo que tomaba sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y se marchaba caminando, desnudo, así como estaba.

Dejando a Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Por qué le había molestado tanto?

¿Qué fue lo que le había molestado?

¿La intención de que hubiera intentado purificarlo o que lo hiciera cuando tenían relaciones íntimas?

¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

.

.

.

.

Solo casi dos horas después, cuando anochecía ya, fue que Bankotsu vino llegando a la casa.

Kagome había preparado la cena y lo estaba esperando. Muy preocupada, por cierto. Aunque había ido a buscarlo junto a sus hombres, él no se había hecho encontrar, así que no había tenido más remedio que regresar a su hogar, porque sabía que él en algún instante regresaría.

Al menos decidió cocinarle su plato favorito.

Caldo de verduras con almejas que él traía especialmente.

—Bankotsu…estas aquí...

Cuando vió que llegaba, Kagome se alegró, porque pensó que la rabieta se le había pasado y podrían hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero el rostro desencajado y molesto, con una mirada fría, por parte de Bankotsu le quitó cualquier gana de acercarse.

—Solo vine a llevar una muda de ropa y algo de comida. No dormiré aquí—respondió secamente al tiempo que entraba al cuarto matrimonial, apartando su mirada de ella.

—Pero, Bankotsu…por favor…!tenemos que hablar!—al tiempo que entraba detrás de él, pero este volvió a desasirse violentamente de su agarre.

— ¿! Crees que no sé lo que intentas? ya te dije Kagome, que él que manda aquí soy yo, y tú a mí, me respetas, ese jueguito tuyo de hace un rato no me gustó nada— al tiempo que recogía algunos pares de ropas colgadas

Eso enfureció a Kagome.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa que es lo que supuestamente intento si no me lo dices?! Soy sacerdotisa, no adivina….!por dios!, ya dime de una vez que te sucede, ¡pareces un niño!—gritó Kagome realmente furiosa. Al tiempo que se sentía ligeramente tocada por el tono machista de su esposo.

—¡Quieres purificarme!, ¿acaso intentas matarme?, ¿ya olvidaste ese jueguito tuyo de una vez cuando me lanzaste una flecha y eso diluyó mi cuerpo…la verdad, Kagome…no sabía que intentabas enviudar tan rápido…dime la verdad…¿querías deshacerte de mí porque sabes que mis hombres conocen la locación de la aldea de tu amante Inuyasha, para así, ir corriendo tras él, ¿verdad?—gritó el moreno, totalmente fuera de sí al tiempo que la zarandeaba.

Eso encendió la ira en el pecho de la joven. La vieja y conocida ira. Le encastró una soberana cachetada dejando roja esa zona de la mejilla de Bankotsu, sorprendiendo a este por lo inesperado.

Las lágrimas de rabia se agolparon en los ojos de la joven.

— ¿!Inuyasha? por dios…pensé que habías superado eso…no puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, aun creas que yo sería capaz de eso….y no solo eso…tu más que nadie puedes saber que yo era doncella cuando me tomaste…!y eso lo sabes muy bien! Y aun así…sigues desconfiando de mí..

Bankotsu no pudo responder, de la sorpresa.

—Lo único que yo quería era ayudar a purificar ese trozo de perla oscura…¿crees que yo sería capaz de arriesgar la vida del hombre que amo?, me rompes el corazón que pienses que yo fuese capaz de eso— al tiempo que se limpiaba una lagrima, para después voltearse—. Y no te molestes en seguirme, porque la que se va de aquí, soy yo—gritó por último, dando zancadas, para salir de allí, tan rápido como pudiera.

Y también, para que no se notaran las lágrimas amargas que inundaban su rostro.

Bankotsu la estaba acusando de algo increíble. Y se suponía que ellos era un matrimonio.

Esto era demasiado.

Al final él que había quedado solo, había sido Bankotsu, quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su impulsividad brutal, de hablar sin pensar ni preguntar.

Sabía que algún día, ese horrible defecto le costaría muy caro.

Por ahora, ya el solo hecho de ver a Kagome corriendo de allí, ya fue suficiente muestra del dolor que su incapacidad de cerrar su bocota le traería.

.

.

.

.

.

No fue difícil hallarla. Era oscuro y Kagome tampoco quiso ir junto a la señora Okina a estas horas.

Estaba sentada frente a la laguna de aguas termales, con su cabeza apoyada por sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Estaba llorando.

De nuevo había llegado al punto de partida de todo.

La desconfianza de Bankotsu.

En esta nueva discusión no había perdido tiempo en volver a mencionar a Inuyasha, ¿acaso el hibrido siempre sería un punto oscuro en su vida en común?

¿Cómo es que no le había preguntado?

Ella como sacerdotisa, sabía que su marido había sido revivido gracias a un trozo de perla y su cuerpo, rehecho gracias a sus propias cenizas, pero ella sabía que su poder espiritual, aplicado de cierta manera, lo que haría era sanar ese trozo de perla y no dañarlo a él.

Si bien ella había actuado sin preguntar, la reacción de él había sido grosera e infantil.

— ¡Estúpido Bankotsu!—murmuró en un momento de rabia

Por eso casi se muere de susto, cuando una mano se posa por sobre sus hombros y más cuando oyó su voz.

Mas con una frase que ni soñaba oír en ese instante

— _Tienes razón. Soy un estúpido_.

Kagome se giró, más que nada sorprendida que no había detectado de inmediato al fragmento de Bankotsu.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?—dijo, pero al tiempo se apartaba ligeramente del agarre del moreno. Aún seguía molesta.

—Puedo encontrarte donde sea—respondió él, al tiempo que se acercaba para hablarle al oído, haciendo que ella se erizara al sentir su aliento en su cuello—. Perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte, ya sabes que soy un bruto que habla sin pensar. Nunca debí creer que series capaz de querer hacerme daño. Eres mi esposa y la mujer que más quiero. No quiero herirte.

Kagome no supo si fue esa conjunción entre su voz sensual o la calidez de ese aliento tras suyo, pero no pudo evitar, en un impulso, voltearse para arrojarse a los brazos de él, quien gustoso la recibió.

Evidentemente con esa reacción ya estaba disculpado.

Él acarició su cabello, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente, enmarcando con sus manos, el rostro de esa mujer angelical, que él tanto amaba.

Esta mujer era como porcelana. Otro día debería ser más cuidadoso y controlar esa brutalidad tan natural en él. Ella merecía el mejor esposo que pudiere haber. Después de todo, había sido una promesa.

—Está bien, Kagome, ya no llores más. Tienes razón. Fui un estúpido— le decía al tiempo que le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas, para luego buscar sus labios y darle un beso tierno en ellos.

Uno, como de los que sabía que a su esposa le gustaban.

Ella hipeó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza, sacando como podía una ligera sonrisa. Señal que todo estaba olvidado ya.

—Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó ella

—Purifica mi fragmento

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Nadie más confiable que mi mujer para hacerlo. Dices que eso me ayudará en no sé qué. Sea cual sea, hazlo. Quiero que lo purifiques— mencionó Bankotsu mirándola seriamente

Kagome sonrió, y ya iba a acercar su mano, ya resplandeciente de un brillo rosa, propio de una sacerdotisa, cuando él detuvo su avance con una mano.

— ¿Es que no querías que lo purifique?—preguntó Kagome

—Si…pero antes, _terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo hace rato_ —siseó él al tiempo que se acercaba, de manera sensual al cuello de su esposa, bajándole la ropa, dejándola sus hermosos hombros al descubierto.

Kagome sonrió ante la invitación.

Casi medio día sin hacer el amor ya era demasiado tiempo de abstinencia para ellos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favs y follows, son mi alimento y sustento.

Además que siempre las leo dentro de nuestro amado grupo del Circulo Mercenario.

Quizá a veces dirán que soy algo grosera por no responder los rws, pero tengo mejor interacción por el Facebook porque me es más fácil por allí, pueden añadirme sin dramas. Mi link a mi perfil está en mi profile

Agradezco muchísimo sus ideas, en especial a **Alessia de Piscis, Mihaela Taka, Linitha, Yuli, Bulbrioji, Kazy Tailea, miko Kaoru sama (bienvenida al fanfic, hermana. Y ya verás que el misterio de que porque el fragmento pierde poder a veces), Anglica, y una querida Guest que no me dejó su nombre.**

Sus ideas me han servido de mucho.

Y a **Guillermo y Elizabeth** por seguirme en el Facebook en nuestro grupo.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Y ya viene el próximo capítulo!

Abrazo.

Paola.


	8. Que hablaron de niños

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que hablaron de niños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡No podía estar pasando!

¿O sí?

Pero bueno, es lo mínimo que podría esperarse de pasar la mayor parte de las noches, desnudos.

No es que ella no sabía que no pudiere pasar, pero bueno, Kagome nunca se puso alguna vez a hablar con Bankotsu sobre ello.

 _Tenía un ligero atraso en su puntual periodo menstrual._

¿Acaso….tenía un embarazo en puerta?

Igual, eso le había alertado, porque nunca le pasaba y eso de alguna manera la alarmó.

Simplemente se había casado con el moreno sin tener en consideración estas cosas. Nunca hablaron de esto. Y Kagome pues, no sabía como encarar la cuestión. La verdad nunca había pensado en esto, y tampoco sabía que pensaba Bankotsu.

En el hipotético caso que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

¡Como extrañaba esas prácticas pruebas express de embarazo que se inventarían dentro de 500 años!

¿Cómo lo tomaría Bankotsu? ¿Le gustarían los niños?

Bueno, suponía que al contraer matrimonio, venían implícitas también, aparte del placer de su mutua compañía, una serie de obligaciones y responsabilidades. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo tenerlos en cuenta si nunca los habían hablado?

Siguió picando las verduras de la sopa que estaba preparando para el almuerzo de Bankotsu.

Ya vería de sonsacarle información.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puntual al mediodía, vino llegando Bankotsu del trabajo.

Había afianzado un trabajo con la barca que tenía y trasportaba gracias a ella, desde personas hasta mercancías.

Al principio le había aburrido pero luego le había tomado gusto, más que nada ya que por ahora, ya no podía retomar las andanzas de antes, y matar demonios implicaba alejarse demasiado de casa.

Además con eso mantenía su hogar, porque Kagome no se animaba a cobrar por enseñar a leer y escribir a los niños de la aldea, ni tampoco por sus trabajos de sacerdotisa y curandera.

Es más, muchas veces, los gastos las absorbía ella. Bankotsu no le decía nada y simplemente la dejaba hacer.

Pero él si tenía sentido de responsabilidad.

Y junto con sus hombres mantenía un sistema de trabajo que se había afianzado.

Por las tardes, iba a almorzar junto a Kagome, dormía una siesta y por la tarde regresaba al trabajo.

Esa era su rutina diaria.

Ese mediodía, luego de que Kagome le sirviera su plato de pescado asado con una sopa, y Bankotsu no dejaba de contar lo furioso que le ponía el nuevo timonel que tenía, y que ganas no le faltaban de arrojarlo por la borda, éste no pudo dejar de notar la falta de interés o distracción de su esposa.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa?―inquirió el moreno, engullendo un trago de sopa

―Nada…solo…―tartamudeó la joven

―Suelta lo que tengas que decir, Kagome. Aquí no hay extraños.

Kagome lo pensó un rato y no sabía como empezar.

― ¿Qué te parece que el niño de la señora Kaoru se quede con nosotros por una semana?―preguntó de solapo. Una pregunta que acababa de inventar.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y a ti de donde te vienen estas ínfulas de niñera? Mira Kagome, cuidar a un niño no es como tener un gato o un perro. Me parece muy atrevido por parte de la sinvergüenza esa, tirarte a su hijo que lo cuides. Así, que respondiendo a tu pregunta, no me parece buena idea, Kagome. Además, esta es una casa de recién casados, necesitamos privacidad y no un mocoso extraño merodeando― mencionó al tiempo que bajaba su platón de sopa y bebía el saké caliente.

Kagome se quedó casi de piedra por la respuesta.

― ¿No quieres al niño aquí?

―No. Y no vuelvas a comprometerte en algo así. Ya suficiente tenemos con los servicios gratis que les prestas― contestó el moreno al tiempo que se levantaba para añadir―. Termina de comer, y ven a tomar a la siesta.

Dicho eso, Bankotsu desapareció rumbo a la habitación.

Kagome lo vió entrar, y por un instante olvidó la agria respuesta de Bankotsu, al ver el tono brillante de la perla en el cuello de su marido.

Desde hace buen tiempo que ella venia purificándola, quitándole esa contaminación que Naraku le había introducido.

Pero no importaba cuanta luz espiritual le pusiera, Bankotsu seguía siendo el mismo hombre de mal carácter y desalmado.

Cierto, había cambiado en muchas cosas….pero en el fondo, seguía siendo uno de los malos.

Y bueno, si no quería tener cerca un hijo de la vecina, posiblemente menos a un hijo suyo.

Se levantó ella a su vez, a levantar los trastos, y llevarlos sobre el fregadero que tenía afuera, para limpiarlos después.

Estaba con su mente totalmente en blanco aun, terminado de procesar las palabras de su esposo.

Solo despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando lo oyó llamarla desde el cuarto.

―! Ya ven, Kagome!

Era una especia de orden implícita, porque Bankotsu había hecho arraigar la costumbre de que pasaran juntos la siesta.

Y posiblemente se enfadaría si ella se negaba.

Así que simplemente obedeció.

Lo vió sin su haori, y solo con su hakama puesta, recostado sobre el futon.

Normalmente ella se acercaría melosa, y se acurrucaría entre sus brazos.

Pero no.

No podía hacer eso, cuando las únicas ganas que tenía eran la de golpearlo.

Bankotsu no era estúpido.

De inmediato pudo percibir sus ojos brillosos, su boca apretada y su expresión…extraña….como de ira.

―¿Y ahora qué..?― musitó Bankotsu, poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza, al tiempo que la observaba.

Eso fue el colmo, para Kagome. Viéndolo así tan tranquilo, como si sus gestos no le importaran y además con ese gesto de autosuficiencia.

Apretó sus puños, e iba a voltearse y salir afuera. Prefería lavar los trastos que dormir una siesta con él.

Pero no.

Prefirió quedarse y confrontarlo.

― ¿! Puedes decirme porque te casaste conmigo!? tu más que nadie sabes que un matrimonio no implica que seamos solos tu y yo para siempre. Y lo que me dijiste hoy me confirmó que tú nunca asumirías el hecho de que podríamos tener un hijo?!

Esto hizo que Bankotsu se levantara de un respingo del futon.

―Kagome, cálmate ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Acaso estas enojada porque no quiero que tengamos a ese mocoso ajeno con nosotros?, te lo dije porque estoy harto de que las viejas de esta aldea se aprovechen de ti. ¡Por dios!¿qué rayos te sucede?―musitó intentando tomarle un brazo.

―! No me toques!, eso solo fue un invento para probarte una cosa, y me temo que no la has superado! Tú no quieres tener hijos conmigo!, eso es lo que sucede….y si no quieres niños…¿entonces que estamos haciendo?¿qué hago yo?, posiblemente esté embarazada...―se echó a llorar luego de desasirse del agarre de él.

Bankotsu abrió mucho sus ojos ante tamaña revelación.

La soltó.

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban y no lograban salir, y tampoco tuvo la fuerza suficiente para agarrarla, cuando salió de la cabaña, hecha una furia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parece que la orilla de ese lago, era su sitio favorito, para ir a auto compadecerse luego de una pelea con su marido.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Kagome, sentada en la misma posición de siempre que discutía con Bankotsu, con las piernas flexionadas y las cabeza recostada sobre ellas.

Y solo tenían que pasar varias horas, para que ella reflexionara sobre lo ocurrido.

Habían tenido un nuevo problema por causa de su mala comunicación.

La verdad ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero parte de su orgullo, todavía esperaba que su marido viniera por ella, como siempre.

Esperó un rato más.

Tenía que venir.

Y de seguro hablarían, se volverían a reconciliar y harían lo posible por superar lo que fuera.

Más nadie vino.

Kagome se alarmó.

¿Por qué Bankotsu no había venido por ella, como siempre luego de una rencilla?

¿Será que acaso esta vez…?

Kagome se incorporó de un salto, limpió los vestigios de lágrimas y salió corriendo para su casa.

De todas maneras, si tenía que disculparse por sus impulsos antes de tener una buena charla, todavía creía poder tener un poco de tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo en la cabaña del matrimonio no había nadie.

El sitio estaba vacío.

Lo único que si le llamó la atención a Kagome es que los trastes sucios del almuerzo estaban limpios.

¿Pero dónde podría estar su marido?

―No tengo otra opción― se dijo para si la joven.

Tendría que ir a verlo allí donde aparcaba su barco, era el sitio más seguro donde podría estar, pero también era consciente de que ya era algo tarde, así que tomó su arco y unas flechas, para llevárselas con ella.

Pero, de repente tuvo una sensación de percepción de un trozo de perla brillante a sus espaldas.

Kagome se volteó.

Bankotsu estaba parado allí mismo. Había regresado.

―Bankotsu...

―Kagome

Ambos se notaban nerviosos. Ni siquiera podían esgrimir más palabras.

Más Bankotsu metió una mano dentro de las mangas de su haori blanco y quitó un trozo de madera redondo.

Estiró la mano para pasárselo a Kagome.

―Lo poco que recuerdo de cuando era niño es que me gustaba jugar con los trompos. _Supongo que a mi hijo también le gustará_ ―al tiempo que se lo pasaba a Kagome, que observaba incrédula la situación.

Finalmente ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

―Me tardé en volver porque yo mismo fui a hacerla―y luego acercándose a ella, y tomándole de las manos―. Perdona si entendiste otra cosa, Kagome. Pero que sepas que yo nunca podría despreciar un hijo nuestro. Nunca podría hacerlo. Y ¿sabes?, saber que podríamos tener un hijo en camino, tuyo y mío….aumentan aún más mis deseos de vivir. Porque ya no solo querré vivir por ti…sino por él.

Kagome ya no pudo resistirse y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Había sido una tonta.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Bankotsu no querría tener hijos con ella?

―Perdóname, Bankotsu…ya sabes que a veces soy demasiado impulsiva..

―Sí que lo sé―la risa de él resonó entre los cabellos de ella

Y luego separándose un poco, Bankotsu se acercó y le dio un beso tierno, para murmurar sobre sus labios de fresa.

―Si viene un niño…que así sea, Kagome..

Mas al tiempo que ella le devolvió el beso, pegándose a su cuerpo…tornando la situación más íntima, ya era obvio que de vuelta iban a tener unos de esos maravillosos encuentros de reconciliación, que tenían luego de cada discusión.

Aunque esta vez, Bankotsu no se portó tan salvaje como solía serlo. _Le hizo el amor de forma tierna, y sumamente cuidadosa_.

Con la sospecha de que Kagome estaba de encargo, no podía portarse como un bruto.

Aunque mientras la embestía de manera suave, no dejaba de pensar que extrañaría esos momentos de intimidad matrimonial, donde se animaba a practicar situaciones rudas y salvajes.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron acostados en el futon.

Ya ni siquiera se levantaron para cenar.

Desnudos, y apenas cubiertos por una manta, pasaron casi toda la noche hablando de su futuro hijo.

― ¿Sabes? Podría ser una niña―murmuró la joven

―Lo que venga estará bien…pero las niñas….ya sabes….si no soporto que un bastardo mire a su madre, creo que no podré aguantar que alguien se atreva a mirar a mi hija. Creo que podría matarlo, Kagome…. Creo que eso hará resurgir mis impulsos asesinos.

Kagome rió acurrucada entre esos brazos fuertes.

Y durmió como un ángel.

No estaba mal soñar con un futuro asi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, al levantarse para ir a asearse, antes de preparar el desayuno para su marido, fue que notó que la respuesta a sus interrogantes estaban frente a sus ojos.

Al quitarse las prendas interiores había visto la prueba inequívoca de que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

 _No estaba embarazada_.

La joven suspiró.

Bueno, quizá se habían ilusionado demasiado y prematuramente.

Pero de todas maneras, Kagome estaba feliz.

Porque sabía que el día que llegara el momento en que quedase embarazada, su niño o niña seria amado por su madre y su padre.

Antes de que Bankotsu saliera a trabajar le contaría la novedad, para que dejase de estar preocupado.

Y por el momento ese hermoso trompo de madera que Bankotsu había hecho amorosamente para su futuro hijo, quedaría guardado, a la espera del nacimiento de aquel ser.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Comentarios  
**

Muchas gracias por su lectura!

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, bien sencillo, a decir verdad la tomé de unas de las que me dió Alessia de Piscis, como que tengo ganas de darles estos momentos romanticones antes de que comience el drama de Naraku y cia.

Pues bien, una dedicatoria especial a Pamaig, Asuna26, Alei91,Angelica, linithamore77, zabitam1975, Mihaela Taka, Ary Valdez, Jess21, Estefany y por supuesto a Alessia de Piscis por sus bellos comentarios y animos.

Tambien un abrazo a los follows y favs que se van agregando, asi como a todos los demas lectores silenciosos.

Y del facebook un beso para Elizabeth y Guillermo.

Nos leemos al rato.

Paola.


	9. Que ella lo celló

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que ella lo celó.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida de un capitán de barco es muy particular. Sin duda que el antiguo Bankotsu hubiese preferido ser un pirata, pero el hombre que era ahora no podía permitirse tales exabruptos.

Ahora era un hombre casado, intentando vivir algo que él jamás tuvo. No negaba que aun había cosas a la cual le costaba acostumbrarse.

Pero sí que tenía sus ventajas.

Comida casera deliciosa, una casa que siempre olía rico, ropas limpias y noches placenteras a lado de una mujer que no dudada en entregarle y darle todo.

¿Cómo no sentirse bien?

Porque Kagome aparte de llenarlo en el aspecto sensual, le había dado una perspectiva de calma a su vida, y otra cosa que le gustaba de ella, es que su relación siempre tenía algo nuevo que ofrecerle, porque Kagome no era sumisa en nada, siempre le discutía o le peleaba cuando algo no le gustaba.

Una mujer fuerte que le hacía frente.

Definitivamente Kagome no era de este tiempo. Si bien, él sabía que ella venia de otra era, ese concepto se le presentaba a él de forma muy lejana.

Y de alguna forma no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso; porque había descubierto algún par de noches que su mujer lloraba.

Tampoco quiso preguntárselo, podía estar llorando por sus amigos o quizá por esa familia que dejó en aquel tiempo de donde ella venia.

Los viajes que Bankotsu hacía no eran largos, máximo se ausentaba del hogar hasta tres días, pero en uno ocurrió algo impensable e inesperado.

Había cerrado tratos para traer unas personas importantes de un feudo, que estaban en una isla que pretendían comprar una propiedad en la aldea donde vivió Kagome, en sus inicios.

Lo que Bankotsu no se imaginaba es que allí conocería a alguien que de verdad le provocaría un cambio de circuito en su relación con su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran gente rica, probablemente cercanos a algún señor feudal.

Era una familia, más el sequito de esta que lo acompañaba.

Bankotsu no les prestó atención, porque lo que le interesaba era el dinero con el cual le pagarían, y eso es lo que le importaba.

Aunque en verdad no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja apreciativamente, cuando entre la familia sobresalía una jovencita, muy bonita, probablemente hija del señor mayor.

Lo deducía por las vestiduras, y por lo bonita que era, con una piel cuidada, y un cabello muy brillante, como la de su propia esposa.

Eran parecidas, de hecho, la diferencia radicaba en que esta joven era ligeramente más blanca y tenía los ojos marrones un poco más claros.

Bankotsu apartó la mirada, y siguió mirando sus mapas.

Luego dio unas indicaciones a su timonel y se marchó a su camarote.

No se percató que la joven también había reparado en él.

Nunca había visto un hombre más apuesto y gallardo. Y a quien por lo visto las reglas de buena convivencia poco le interesaban.

Ni siquiera había saludado.

Y el trato había sido hecho por el hombre de confianza de él, su timonel, pero sin duda el jefe era el moreno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una de las razones por el cual cerraba la puerta del camarote es porque no quería ser molestado.

Estaba cansado y solo quería llegar de una vez a su casa, dormir en su cuarto, ver a su mujer y comer lo que ella le cocinaba.

Pero pese a estar cansado como una ostra, sus sentidos se levantaron al máximo, cuando percibió que alguien empujaba la puerta de su camarote.

Al tiro ya tenía su alabarda apuntando con su filo al cuello del imbécil que haya ido a molestarle.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Menos mal limitó el toque a su alabarda, de lo contrario le hubiese rebanado el cuello a la intrusa.

Porque la que había entrado era aquella jovencita que había venido con el grupo que transportaba. La bonita.

Sus ojos azules se posaron fríamente sobre la joven, que lo veía presa del miedo, al verse acorralada por aquella arma extraña.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?―dijo sin bajar el arma, pero levantándose y caminando hacia la chica, que retrocedía de puro terror.

―Disculpa…yo solo quería agradecerte en nombre de mi familia que hayas aceptado transportarnos y traernos a estas tierras.

―Mph―bufó el joven, bajando el arma y caminando hacia una esquina donde lo dejó

La chica tragó saliva al comprobar que el joven no tenía puesta la parte superior de sus ropas revelando un torso, con cicatrices pero hermoso.

―Que quede claro que no es un favor. Es un trabajo que les ha costado caro. No me malentiendas. Así que largo de aquí. No me gustan que me molesten―volvió a añadir el joven capitán del barco, al tiempo que le daba la espalda―. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

La chica solo se limitó a asentir y salió de inmediato. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta no pudo dejar de observar con el rabillo del ojo lo contornos de este hombre que irradiaba una masculinidad que nunca antes había visto.

.

.

.

.

Hubiese sido un viaje tranquilo como cualquier otro, sino hubiere sucedido algo que Bankotsu no esperaba.

Una tormenta.

Ya los había vivido antes, pero no haberlo previsto le hizo pasar un mal momento, pero fue ahí que sacó a relucir sus dotes de líder, cuando en medio del desorden, logró contener el barco, gracias a que él mismo tomó el timón, una vez controlado éste, luego hasta hizo algo increíble.

Logro atrapar a alguien que resbaló por una baranda, y evitó que cayera al mar.

No hubiera sido nada, pero la coincidencia había querido que la chica salvada sea la misma entrometida del otro día.

Y se tensó cuando la joven prácticamente se le pegó al cuerpo.

Si, él quería mucho a Kagome, ya había definido esa estúpida situación hace tiempo, pero caramba, también era hombre y no era de piedra. Y está condenada pegota era muy bonita.

Pero hizo bien en alejarse.

Ya lo único que quería era llegar a casa y salir de ese barco. De alguna manera no le gustaba que la chiquilla esa le rondase demasiado, más ahora que se escudaba con que él había sido el héroe que la había salvado de caer al mar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bankotsu se masajeó el cuello, donde pendía su pequeño trozo, ahora ya brillante de pureza, gentileza de su esposa.

Adoraba llegar a casa.

Había dejado el puerto apenas pudo, dejando encargado a sus hombres de los trámites de cobro. Él solo quería largarse.

De alguna forma temía que la chiquilla esa lo siguiera o algo asi, y él ya prefería olvidar la situación. La verdad es que la forma en que lo miraba ya había pasado a ser insinuante. Y pese a que nunca se volteó a mirarla, él podía saber eso.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña, al principio no vió a Kagome, por ninguna parte.

Ojalá y no se haya ocurrido ir a quien sabe dónde, porque la joven siempre tenía esa ganas de salir a ayudar y arremeter.

Aunque él se lo había querido prohibir alguna vez, al final no pudo contra su voluntariosa mujer.

Pero bueno, al final esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Enarcó una ceja al verla de cuclillas, por sobre la tierra de la huerta que ella misma se encargaba de cultivar.

Empezó a caminar bien despacio, con intención de darle un susto.

―Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Bankotsu, o te quedaras sin cenar―dijo ella tranquilamente, sonriendo mientras quitaba unas malezas. Por supuesto que había detectado a su esposo.

¡Ja!, el muy bribón nunca podía asustarla ni darle sorpresas. Más aun desde que el trozo estaba purificado.

Él sonrió.

Ella se levantó y se acercó de puntillas a darle un beso en los labios, y él terminó dejando al suelo su alabarda para apretarla contra sí.

―Iré al lago a bañarme ¿quieres venir?―sobre sus labios, juguetón.

―Ve solo, al volver podré sacar la comida y ya me platicas de todo después―rió ella separándose de su esposo.

Él solo sonrió pero al final terminó yéndose a la casa, para sacar unas ropas e irse al lago.

Ya se desquitaría después.

.

.

.

.

El sol estaba bajo ya, pero no había oscurecido aun.

Kagome quien al terminar su trabajo en la huerta, estaba sucia, cubierta de polvo y ramitas.

Sus manos estaban llenas de barro.

Parece que en vez de cocinar, no le quedaría más remedio que ir a acompañar a su esposo al lago. Lo hubiese hecho.

Ya se adentrando a su cabaña, para buscar algunas prendas para su recambio, cuando una figura delgada parada frente a su casa, como buscando algo, la sorprendió.

Una chica, joven, bonita y bien vestida con esos kimonos de colores que ni siquiera Kagome podía permitirse estaba parada en la entrada.

Seguro era alguien viniendo a pedir algo.

Todo el mundo sabía que Kagome era una especie de sacerdotisa en el pueblo.

Pero lo que le dijo la joven la sorprendió.

―Disculpe, ¿esta es la casa del señor Bankotsu?

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

―Si―respondió, sin pensar en nada aunque muy extrañada, sin poder despegar la mirada en la figura de aquella chica

―Lo estoy buscando―volvió a decir la extraña

―Está ocupado, puedes decirme a mí y yo se lo digo.

―Lo siento, yo lo estaba buscando, y lo que quisiera decirle no es para otros oídos―volvió a reponer la recién llegada

Eso fue el colmo para Kagome.

―Lo que tengas que decirle es como si me dijeras a mí. Soy su esposa―con una voz un poco más dura de lo habitual

La chica fingió llevarse una mano a la boca.

―Lo siento…señora. No sabía que Bankotsu tenía esposa―haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza―. Yo venía a agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí en este último viaje que compartimos. Déjeme decirle, _señora,_ que su esposo ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo, protegiéndome de una horrible tormenta.

Los labios de Kagome se apretaron. Esta persona venía a su propia casa a decirle "señora" y llamando a su marido con tanta informalidad.

Por un instante, a Kagome le entraron ganas de arrancarle un trozo de ese precioso cabello negro, pero se contuvo, y solo se limitó a asentir, sin abrir la boca.

Temía que su lengua de muchacha futurista le saliera por allí, y dijera algo que asustara a esta persona.

Solo cuando la vió alejarse, Kagome echó al suelo el trozo de trapo que llevaba consigo para limpiarse el sudor mientras trabajaba en la huerta.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada por el aspecto de aquella chica que se marchaba.

Tan limpia, pulcra y bonita. Y vestida con prendas muy lindas.

Y ella, ahí…sucia, con el pelo enmarañado y las uñas negras.

¿Bankotsu portándose bueno y amable?

¿Cómo era eso?

Si ella que era su esposa y con quien había vivido sinfín de situaciones apenas y podía abrirse, pero igual nunca dejaba de ser el chico bocón de siempre.

Resopló con fastidio.

Desistió de ir a acompañar a su esposo a bañarse al lago.

Lo haría en la gran tina de madera que tenían.

Lo que Kagome no sabía es que aquella entrometida sabía todo, porque antes de aventurarse había averiguado todo lo del moreno capitán del barco, que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Que era casado, y que su mujer era una sacerdotisa, y que vivían en ese lugar.

Había pagado por esa información.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome estuvo bien callada toda la noche.

Cuando le servía a Bankotsu la cena e incluso cuando éste le contaba cosas del viaje, donde raramente, el muchacho nunca mencionó a una jovencita " con el cual particularmente había tenido muchas atenciones"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando fueron al futon matrimonial ocurrió algo que nunca antes había pasado.

Kagome se había puesto de espaldas, fingiendo que dormía, aunque podía oír perfectamente cuando Bankotsu se desnudaba para acostarse también.

No podía admitírselo, pero conocía este sentimiento, y hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirlo.

 _Y rememoró esa época negra donde con sus propios ojos podía ver a Kikyo e Inuyasha besándose_.

Con Bankotsu nunca los había tenido.

Pero ahora los celos la estaban carcomiendo.

Sumando a toda esa sensibilidad de los últimos días, donde solía tener ataques de añoranza por su familia del perdido.

Estaba tan furiosa con sus sentimientos que apenas y pudo percibir que su esposo se estaba ya acomodando a su lado, pero abrió mucho sus ojos, cuando sintió que la volteaban boca arriba y enseguida Bankotsu colocándose sobre ella, hurgando con sus manos dentro de su yukata, y apretándole un seno.

En otras ocasiones le hubiese gustado, pero ahora no.

Estaba demasiado rabiosa y celosa, y estas caricias no podían hacerle olvidar, aunque no pudo evitar un gemido, cuando los dedos rápidos de su marido dieron un paseo por la zona más allá de su vientre.

Bankotsu estaba demasiado excitado como para darse cuenta de que Kagome, no estaba como siempre, así que simplemente la tomó, y la embistió con toda la necesidad que tenia de ella, como siempre que volvía de algún viaje especialmente largo.

Ella ni se movió, ni aunque tuviera pegado a su cuello los labios de su esposo, que seguía moviéndose encima suyo, entregado al inmenso placer de tenerla.

Kagome estaba callada como piedra.

Y cuando él acabo y se apartó, siguió estando callada. Hubiese preferido voltearse e intentar dormir, pero él no la dejó, ya que la atrapó por la cintura, pero Kagome ya había decidido que ya estuvo bueno.

―Tengo mucho calor ¿podrías dejarme?―mencionó antes de volver a su anterior posición.

Su marido la miró con el rabillo del ojo. No era idiota. Y había notado que ella no estaba de mucho humor. Ya lo había descubierto hace rato cuando le estaba haciendo el amor.

― ¿Ahora me vas a decir que ocurre contigo?

―Nada. Y acabemos con esto. Tengo mucho sueño―agregó la joven para enseguida añadir―. Mañana tengo muchos bultos que traer del mercado de la otra aldea. Quiero que te quedes ayudarme.

El moreno no respondió.

Sí que estaba de mal humor, y bueno, él esperaba que se le hubiese pasado con el momento intimo que acababan de pasar, pero era evidente que no.

Prefirió callarse y voltearse a dormir.

Ya mañana seria otro día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―¿Podríamos apresurarnos un poco?―decía una Kagome enfadada, caminando por enfrente de su esposo, que llevaba varios tarros que casi le impedían ver el frente.

Estaban en el mercado de la aldea, y habían ido a buscar barriles de arroz y trigo porque había una subasta importante.

Y había un gran gentío en el lugar.

Bankotsu habían ido con ella, fiel a su promesa de acompañarla esa mañana para ir a cargar todos esos bártulos.

La verdad, el joven se sentía algo fastidiado, más porque comprobó esa mañana que su esposa seguía molesta, porque al despertase intentó ponerse en plan sensual con ella, acariciándole el vientre, pero ella lo rechazó levantándose del futon, para ir a lavarse.

Así que ahí iban, Kagome con sus rostro alargado y con una mueca apretada, y él, con todos esos bultos caminando fastidioso detrás suyo.

Fue ahí que ocurrió lo que faltaba para que Kagome terminara por ebullir en furia.

Se cruzó con la misma joven que había tenido el descaro de ir a buscar a su marido el día anterior.

Por lo visto, también comprando cosas. Vestida finamente y seguida por un sequito de damas de compañía y dos guardias

Más cuando oyó que decía.

―Por favor, ayúdenlo― ordenando a sus guardias, refiriéndose a Bankotsu que apenas podía ver su propio camino.

El moreno al ver que se le acercaban esos dos sujetos.

― ¿Pero qué rayos?, oigan, nadie les pidió ayuda…lárguense― con su voz sardónica habitual al verse sorprendido

La mujer se adelantó unos pasos, ignorando a Kagome que la veía con chispas en los ojos.

―Bankotsu. Discúlpame. Solo quería que mi sequito te ayudara. ¿Cómo ha estado?―haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

― ¿Eh, tu?, ¿pero qué haces aquí?―dijo Bankotsu apenas removiéndose, verdaderamente incómodo. No solo por esos sujetos que le salieron al frente pretendiendo ayudarle sino por aquella mujer tan pegota que le salía donde fuere.

La verdad, con solo verla, ya se notaba que era una de esas a quienes su madre le debía de vez en cuando una buena bofetada.

Pero ella en cambio se le acercó y fue el colmo, cuando se acercó al joven que atónito vió como la descarada muchacha posó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre.

―No es mi intención que te molestes conmigo. Ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa―musitó la referida

Los ojos centelleantes de Kagome explotaron en ese mismo instante, lo mismo que ella misma.

¡Ella era la esposa!

¿Cómo se atrevía esta regalada a ignorarle?, ¿acercarse a su esposo como si nada?

Con un manotazo le quitó la mano por sobre el brazo de Bankotsu.

― ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que estamos ocupados?, y además si tienes algo para decir, ¡dilo ahora!, él es mi marido y no hay nada que yo no pueda oír―arguyó Kagome con una voz un poco más alta de lo usual en ella.

La pequeña víbora sacó sus garras allí mismo.

―Todavía estoy sorprendida que un hombre como él, pueda estar con alguien tan insignificante como tú. Es más que obvio que fue un error.

―! Eres una atrevida! ¿Cómo te atreves?―arguyó Kagome, al tiempo que se arremangaba para acercarse a la insolente, pero el gentío que estaba en el lugar la detuvo.

Bankotsu resopló fastidiado. Respiró profundo para evitar quitar algún aspaviento asesino

Así que se acercó a donde estaba su esposa, bajó las cosas que portaba a un costado, y fue junto a Kagome, y la tomó del brazo.

No estaba en condiciones de dar un espectáculo público para nadie y menos en algo que implicase su relación marital.

Y mucho menos por culpa de una regalada como esa loca que había tenido la desgracia de transportar en ese viaje.

―Tu vienes conmigo―le dijo a Kagome que ni tiempo tuvo de resistirse, porque su marido ya le había tomado del brazo, desapareciendo juntos en pocos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La había tenido que traer cargada, porque Kagome estaba fuera de sí, y a toda velocidad para que la gente no pudiera verla en ese estado, y también tuvo que taparle la boca.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a su casa, la bajó al suelo, y lo primero que hizo la impulsiva de Kagome fue darle un golpazo en el rostro a su esposo, que no se inmutó ante semejante brutalidad.

―Te lo mereces. No solo después de andar coqueteando con regaladas por allí, vienes aquí y me humillas en medio de toda esa gente ¿acaso crees que esto es divertido?―le gritó la joven apuntándole con un dedo acusador, ocultando como podía alguna furtiva lagrima

Bankotsu ni siquiera parpadeó ante el golpe, pero fijó sus ojos azules en ella.

― ¿Terminaste?―musitó el moreno

Eso hizo que Kagome reiniciara su ira. Estaba demasiado fuera de sí. Y a los ojos de Bankotsu, totalmente infantil. Nunca la había visto así.

―! No, no he terminado!, hoy no quiero que duermas aquí. Mejor ve junto a esa mujer,¿ porque eso es lo que quieres? ¡Admítelo!

Esto ya era demasiado para Bankotsu.

Se acercó a ella, y tomándola de los brazos y mirándola fijo le dijo en voz alta.

―Kagome, se acabó el juego ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿a qué viene todo este espectáculo?, no me digas que aun ahora, te siguen persiguiendo los sueños de celos que tenías con Inuyasha,¿ qué más quieres de mí, Kagome? ¿Piensas que yo también voy a ser como él?―apuntó y en ese momento la ira se le encendió también en el joven―. Mírame a los ojos, Kagome y dímelo _¿piensas que yo soy como él?_ ―zarandeándola, haciendo que la joven abriera mucho sus ojos, paralizada antes las palabras de Bankotsu.

Ella no pudo responderle, era la primera vez que él le hablaba con tanta severidad. Por un instante Kagome le tuvo miedo.

―Mírame a los ojos, y dime que crees esas patrañas que te has inventado en la mente. No sé qué cosas estés pensando, Kagome. Pero algo si tengo seguro. Yo sé perfectamente lo que quiero y lo tengo justo enfrente de mí. Ahora, dime ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres tú?,! dímelo!, porque no puedo adivinarlo. Dime de una vez si no me ves en tus planes.

Kagome estaba paralizada.

De miedo, por sobre cualquier cosa.

Nunca se había visto, desde que vivía esta historia con Bankotsu con la posibilidad de perderlo o que él le pusiera un ultimátum.

La joven tragó saliva, pero tampoco se planteaba en su orgullo echar un pie atrás, a pesar de que se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba comportando como una tonta.

La verdad hace tanto que no se sentía como una.

Desde aquel tiempo en cual se veía atrapada en medio del amor antológico entre Inuyasha, el hombre que ella quería y la eterna Kikyo.

― ¿Qué harás, entonces? ¿Te irás?―volvió a gritarle Kagome, un poco fingiendo, pues no quería dar su pie a torcer.

Bankotsu levantó sus ojos a ella y añadió seriamente.

―Te dejaré ir…y luego iré a buscarlo a él para matarlo―soltándole los brazos

―Pues había olvidado que eras un asesino, no podía ser otra tu respuesta―añadió Kagome maliciosamente, a pesar del susto.

Era su primera pelea seria.

Eso hizo que él volviera a enervarse. Y eso que la pelea parecía que iba a apaciguarse, pero ahora estaba más encarnizada que nunca.

― ¿Y me vas a detener?―inquirió Bankotsu, apretándole aún más los nudillos de la mano, y acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto que Kagome podía sentir el aliento de su esposo, haciendo que ella temblara literalmente. Al mero roce de eso, ella perdía todo atisbo de ingenio y no podía ni pensar claramente.

El volvió a apretarle los brazos inmovilizándola.

―Dime, Kagome, ¿me vas a detener?

Estaba tan cerca.

Con sus labios a punto de tocarse.

Y eso ya fue demasiado para Kagome, y sin que ninguno tuviera idea de cómo comenzó, empezaron a devorarse literalmente.

Nunca antes se habían besado de esta forma.

Tanto que Bankotsu en medio de ese alocado frenesí, la apretó contra sí, para después empezar a rasgarle sus ropas, como si fueran papel; ella quiso rodearlo con sus piernas, pero él con su fuerza, se lo impidió, y en cambio lo que hizo fue empujarla en la mesilla que tenían en su cabaña, para después voltearla, y seguir rasgando sus ropas con violencia.

En otras circunstancias, Kagome se hubiese asustado ante esto, pero la excitación y la adrenalina que se había generado en medio de aquella discusión, más el deseo animal que se había apoderado de la pareja, había producido que Kagome sencillamente se dejara hacer.

Y cuando él sencillamente la recostó boca abajo en la mesilla, y la poseyó en esa misma posición, sin molestarse en prepararla como siempre, sino que embistió con violencia y fuerza, haciéndola gritar, y más cuando él le puso un dedo en sus labios entreabiertos.

―! Tu eres solo mía, Kagome!

―! Si!―gritó ella sin pensar. Estaba demasiado excitada.

Fue la primera vez en sus vidas que tuvieron un sexo tan salvaje como aquel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios minutos después, ambos reposaban exhaustos en la enorme tina de madera, con mucha agua fría, que tenían en el fondo de su casa, donde Bankotsu se había llevado a su esposa, cargada, ya que estaban demasiado sudados y cansados.

Además que le había arruinado sus ropas de sacerdotisa.

Kagome todavía estaba temblorosa, producto del intenso orgasmo que había acusado.

Y él no estaba mejor.

Pero eso sí. Estaban más relajados.

― ¿Ya se te pasaron esos celos ridículos?―inquirió él con una sonrisilla sardónica

Ella sonrió con agotamiento.

―Tu sí que sabes hacer que una chica se centre―murmuró Kagome acercándose a su marido, para recostar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

Así como estaban, quien sabe qué hora saldrían de la tina.

Hasta habían olvidado sus bultos en el mercado.

Pero algo había aprendido el matrimonio ese día.

Los celos podían arruinar o mejorar algo, depende de cómo se lo viese.

Y viendo lo que había producido en Bankotsu y en Kagome.

 _Ahora ni recordaban porque habían peleado tan feo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIOS.  
_**

 _Muchas gracias a mis fieles comentaristas y los favs y follows que se van añadiendo, y por la espera de mas de un mes, pero como estaba en un reto y con otro fic de sailor moon, que comento mas abajo  
_

 _La idea de los celos de Kagome fue idea de Aldy Valderde a quien agradezco haberse unido al fic, asi que si me siguen pasando ideas de probables primeras veces les voy a agradecer muchisimo, mis queridos amigos, asi como voy tomando ideas de otros comentaristas_

 _UN BESO MERCENARIO A ELIZABETH, ROXEL, Y GUILLERMO DEL FACEBOOK._

 _Y OTRO BESOTE A MIHAELA TAKA, JESS21, PAO59, ANGELICA, MI QUERIDA AKANE KOU, MI PRECIADA PAULI ( PAMAIG SAN), FRAN, FRANGARRIDO, TODOMEMALESAL02, EDDY, ALESSIA DE PISCIS ( UNA FUENTE INAGOTABLE DE IDEAS), KAMISUMI Y TAMBIEN LOS GUEST._

 _Les comento que esta serie de oneshots de "primeras veces" podria extenderse hasta el capi 15 más o menos,luego he pensado en una trama corta de desenlace paRa cuando se encuentren con los demas, asi que por el momento dejaré que sean felices . XD._

 _BESOS AL CIRCULO MERCENARIO!_

 _Y aqui hago un ligero stop con una peticion, estoy concursando en un reto llamado PAREJA IDEAL del foro de Inuyasha de aqui llamado HAZME EL AMOR con un fic Bankotsu Kagome llamado "Promesas desde la tierra del sol Naciente"que esta en mi perfil, les invito a pasar por ella, es un fic corto de dos episodios, y si la creen merecedora de algun punto en el referido reto, las invito a votar._

 _Bueno, ahora si me voy, ya me dicen que les pareció este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por regalarme el tiempo para leer._

 _XOXO._

 _Paola._


	10. Que tuvieron conexión con el exterior

I **NUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Oneshots que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que tuvieron noticias de afuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bankotsu era consciente que no siempre serian invisibles para los amigos de Kagome que ella habia dejado atrás, por vivir con él.

Él mismo habia descubierto la ubicación exacta de la aldea donde ellos rondaban y vivían; y se lo habia dicho a Kagome en su momento, pero ella habia rechazado volver a ellos, y quedarse a vivir con él.

Hasta se habia negado a saber la ubicación.

Bankotsu solía pensar que quizá su esposa, en el fondo temía saberlo, y que quizá en el fondo desease regresar.

Pero también sabía que la familia de Kagome, aquella que vivía en el fondo de pozo, según ella, algo que nunca le quedó bien claro a él, era un tema que no toda la vida podían seguir obviando.

Kagome era una chica fuerte y hace tiempo que habia dejado de quejarse sobre ello, pero Bankotsu sabía que ella estaba triste por eso.

Llevaba días meditando sobre eso. Algo debían hacer. ¿Pero cómo?

Apenas pisasen esas zonas, serian detectados por Inuyasha y los demás, y eso es justamente lo que él no quería. Ellos difícilmente podrían entender lo que habían forjado. Era muy posible que lo desafiaran a algún duelo o batalla, y era claro que él no desistiría de pelear, y eso le dolería a Kagome, por él, y claro, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Inuyasha era el primer gran amigo que habia hecho de este tiempo.

Estaba en una encrucijada entonces.

¿Qué podía hacer?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome se habia perfilado como la maestra de la aldea, así como la sacerdotisa del sitio. Por ende solía tener mucho trabajo.

Habían mejorado bastante sus ingresos, y con el trabajo de Bankotsu como capitán de un barco, las cosas iban bastante bien.

Pudieron comprarse cosas bonitas para la casa y a la par, él la dejó cumplir sus caprichos de organizar un pequeño comedor para los niños del pueblo.

Era demasiado bondadosa. Por eso, ¿Cómo negarle el derecho de ver a su familia?

O al menos retomar contacto.

― ¿Qué pasa, Bankotsu?―le preguntó ella mientras dejaba su canasta sobre la mesilla―. Estas muy callado―agregó

― ¿Eres feliz aquí, Kagome?―con un rostro inusualmente serio.

―! Que pregunta, claro que lo soy!―respondió ella sorprendida.

Bankotsu la estudió por unos segundos.

―Mira, estoy pensando ir hacia la aldea cercana a donde vive Inuyasha, y que está cerca del pozo extraño donde me dices que vive tu familia. Estaba pensando si te gustaría llevarles una carta o algo.

Kagome casi se queda tiesa con lo dicho por su marido.

Para empezar, Bankotsu no solía decir cosas de estilo tierno a estas horas del mediodía, y segundo, la idea….esa mera idea no era muy propia de él.

¿Tantos viajes en el barco lo estaban trastornando?

Bankotsu la miró fijo.

―No soy imbécil, Kagome. Sé que pasas días pensando en ellos, y creo ya va siendo hora que al menos les des una señal de vida a tus familiares que viven tras ese pozo. Estarán preocupados―atinó el muchacho muy serio.

Kagome parpadeó confusa.

―Yo también estaría preocupado por ti si te perdieras de esta forma―añadió Bankotsu

Kagome sintió que iba a sollozar y se echó a sentarse junto al moreno que estaba muy serio.

― ¿Crees que es el momento?, sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles. Ir al pozo, atraería a todos, y de alguna forma…yo…todavía―quiso decir ella, por primera vez asustada y emocionada ante una idea así.

―Creo que al menos deberías decirles a tu familia que estas viva.

―Quiero hacerlo, pero sabes que acercarnos a esa aldea y al pozo, nos pondría en una seria mala posición, yo todavía no estoy lista para enfrentar a Inuyasha y a los demás, pero sobre todo, no quiero ponernos bajo el ojo de Naraku de nuevo. Ya sé que suena egoísta, pero en serio….Bankotsu, todavía no estoy lista para dejar este sueño…―arrojándose a los brazos de su esposa.

En el fondo la entendía.

Apenas se asomara por lugares donde su trozo de perla podría ser percibido por Kikyo, o Naraku, ese sueño donde habia vivido hasta ahora iba a cortarse de inmediato.

Probablemente aunque mediase, sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de viaje no entenderían o les costaría lidiar con una idea que hasta les resultaría repulsiva como que todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida y sin dar señales de vida, estuvo todo el tiempo durmiendo con el enemigo.

No, todavía no estaba lista para mostrarles su cara.

Pero a la vez deseaba tanto poder darle una señal a su familia, aquella que nada sabía, y que vivía al otro lado del pozo.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su marido.

―Solo escribe una carta y yo lo llevaré al pozo. Estaba pensando que como mi trozo de perla brilla tanto ahora, tiene mucha energía, y podría servir, no para mandarme a mí al otro lado del pozo, pero si para enviar la carta a tu familia.

Kagome abrió mucho sus ojos ante la idea.

―! No!, te pondrías a punto de la mira de todos. De Naraku, por sobre todo.

Bankotsu no quiso decirle que en su interior, nunca perdió la sospecha de que quizá Naraku jamás los habia perdido de su mira. Pero tampoco era hora de preocuparla con esas cosas.

De alguna forma, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su paraíso personal con Kagome.

Estaba teniendo más de lo que una vez hubiese querido.

―Me hace doler la cabeza tu desconfianza acerca de que no podría ser capaz de librarme por mi solo de esa basura. Voy a llevar esa carta, Kagome. Y no te preocupes, tanto. Volveré, no hagas tanto escándalo.

―Pero Bankotsu…

―Nada de peros, vamos, prepara la dichosa carta que pienso partir esta misma noche.

Kagome quiso seguir reclamando, pero su marido tenía la mirada seria y decidida, imposible discutir con él, así que de inmediato se puso a trabajar en la carta.

Buscó un pergamino y unas plumas. Menos mal con su trabajo de maestra podía tener estas cosas a mano.

Bankotsu quien estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados recostado en la entrada de la casa, prefirió dejarla sola que siguiera escribiendo lo suyo con calma, y darle intimidad.

Iría a revisar su barco, y limpiar su alabarda.

Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a utilizarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su madre. Sentía que los pergaminos que tenía nunca serían suficientes para describirle, a su madre por ejemplo, con quien siempre habia tenido tanta confianza, acerca de la inesperada felicidad que habia encontrado. Que ahora era una mujer casada, que tenía su propia casa, que hasta tenía un trabajo. Que su marido era una especie de príncipe azul de los cuentos, por su fuerza y gallardía, ya que prefería obviar contarle que era un ex mercenario y asesino, revivido por fuerzas maléficas, que se habia redimido.

Lo que seguro le iba a importar a su madre era saber que lo amaba.

Que estaba desaparecida del grupo de Inuyasha, más que nada, porque temían alguna estrategia de Naraku y quien sabe cómo reaccionen sus antiguos amigos.

Que sabía que se portando de manera egoísta, pero que sabía que estaba viviendo en su sueño prestado y que quería vivirlo un poco más.

Que en algún momento encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas, y donde todos pudieran salir ganando.

No quería a perder a nadie.

Cuando lo hiciese, regresaría junto a ellos, porque tenía tantos deseos que conocieren a su esposo, y que su abuelo pudiese bendecirlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bankotsu habia regresado un par de horas más tarde desde donde estaba aparcado su barco y desde que habia dejado a Kagome escribiendo su carta.

Le extrañó no verla esperándolo afuera, pero cuando entró a la casa tuvo la respuesta.

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pergamino recién escrito.

Bankotsu se acercó, se notaba que su esposa habia llorado al escribirlo. Tenía un semblante cansado y triste.

―Estaba mucho más melancólica de lo que sospechaba―se dijo para sí mismo, tocándole parte del cabello que se le habia escurrido, para finalmente cargarla entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado para llevarla al futon―. Con más razón debo llevar esa carta.

Ya casi estaba oscureciendo, y él habia dejado todo listo para poder zarpar en la noche, lo cual sería lo ideal, porque la aldea quedaba a mínimo cinco días de viaje.

No sabía siquiera como haría para zafarse de Inuyasha si lo rastreaba, ya que seguro éste estaba con Kikyo, y esta mujer podía percibir el brillo de su perla.

Más aun, un trozo purificado como él que llevaba ahora.

Oyó la respiración acompasada de su esposa. Tampoco quería despertarla, le gustaba verla dormir. Nunca se lo diría, pero una de las cosas que amaba hacer en algunas madrugadas, es verla reposar con esa calma.

Al final le hizo un ligero masaje en uno de los hombros para despertarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos ante la caricia.

― ¿Bankotsu?

―Ya me voy, Kagome―pero al ver que ella quería levantarse, él la detuvo―.Sigue descansando, solo quería despedirme de ti. Prometo que regresaré tan pronto como pueda.

Kagome apretó las manos de su esposo y le besó los nudillos.

―Solo regresa con bien. Por favor, estaré esperando por ti.

Él respondió acercando sus labios a los de ella, para darle un beso que ella correspondió con fervor.

―Ya cuando regrese, tendremos mucho tiempo, preciosa. Es hora de irme―mencionó él separándose de ella.

Era la primera vez que se separaban con tanta inquietud entre el medio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje fue en cierta forma peligrosa, nunca habia navegado tanto, pero Bankotsu no estaba tan atento a eso.

Más bien estaba alerta en cuanto sintiese alguna presencia.

No tenía idea de cuál era la distancia mínima que necesitaba Kikyo para percibirlo o que Inuyasha lo oliera.

Debía actuar rápido.

Los cinco días de viaje, a cualquier otro, hubiesen agotado y quizá hubiese pedido un descanso antes de seguir, pero Bankotsu estaba sumamente determinado.

Debía dejar esa carta en el pozo, e impregnarla con la energía de su trozo de perla para que pudiera traspasarla.

Y huir.

No es que le gustase la idea. Su sangre guerrera y pendenciera le pedía una pelea a la menor provocación, pero él no podía hacer eso.

Hasta estaba pensado en usar el poder de su alabarda para regresar a su casa. No le gustaba, era un truco sucio. Lo habia usado en su momento para secuestrar a Kagome y llevarla lejos.

Pero la energía que se usaba era inmensa y oscura y se supone que él estaba purificando su trozo, no podía volver a usar esas malas energías.

Habia prometido a su esposa que regresaría. Así que no estaba para juegos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando finalmente su barco pudo aparcar en una de las zonas portuarias, distante a pocos kilómetros de la aldea del pozo, Bankotsu empezó a alzar la guardia ante el menor movimiento.

Incluso instruyó a sus hombres de que en caso de que hubiera problemas, no se les ocurriera a hablar con nadie ni de dónde venían ni nada que pudiere dar pistas de nada.

Cuando bajó, puso su alabarda al hombro y prácticamente salió caminando a pasos veloces, y cuando entró en la zona del enorme bosque lo hizo saltando de rama en rama, para hacerlo rápido.

Miraba atento por todos lados.

Estaba nervioso.

Preocupado por su esposa.

Y tan deseoso de poder cumplir su misión con tranquilidad.

Finalmente llegó a la zona del Goshimboku.

Buena señal.

El pozo estaba cerca.

Empezó a hacer una corrida. Habia perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba corriendo sin detenerse siquiera para beber algo, y sin inmutarse siquiera, cargando su enorme y pesada arma.

Finalmente lo vió.

El pozo del cual Kagome tanto le habia hablado.

Recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero nunca le habia dado importancia en ese momento. Claro, antes de conocer a su esposa.

Al acercarse al viejo pozo, tuvo un respingo de extraña melancolía, y se acercó a mirar a través de ella.

No se veía nada.

Quitó la carta que tenía guardada dentro de sus ropas, se concentró un poco y en un segundo, un ligero brillo cubrió el pergamino y fue ahí que lo soltó dentro del pozo, y como Kagome le habia dicho que pasaría, desapareció en medio de una luz.

―Así que solo a un paso de aquí vive tu familia…

Estaba muy concentrado viendo eso, y aliviado por haber hecho algo que se figuraba iba a ser más difícil, que habia bajado ligeramente la guardia, que por poco y no se da cuenta que lo apuntaban y tenía compañía.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldito?!

Bankotsu reconoció la voz y se volteó.

Era Inuyasha pero no estaba solo. La mujer llamada Kikyo lo acompañaba y le apuntaba directamente con su arco.

― ¿! Que haces cerca del pozo? aléjate de ahí…¿Cómo demonios es que sigues vivo?, llevas mucho tiempo desaparecido...

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja y no respondió.

― ¿No quieres hablar?,! pues yo te haré hablar!―desafió Inuyasha

―! Espera, Inuyasha!...―gritó Kikyo con sus ojos despavoridos―. El brillo de su trozo de perla…que percibí….no está llena de energía oscura…esta purificado―añadió sorprendida

― ¿Cómo es posible?―increpó Inuyasha

Ahí fue que Inuyasha sintió un resto del aroma de Kagome, uno que creía no volver a sentir, que se percibía en el ambiente.

―Kagome….

Bankotsu no dijo nada, más que nada porque estaba atento a todo, pero algo si le llamó la atención.

Es como si ellos no supiesen que Kagome habia sido llevada por él.

¿Acaso que creían o tenían otra sospecha?

Los ojos de Inuyasha temblaron y tragó saliva.

― ¿Por qué se siente aquí el olor de Kagome?, es que fuiste tú, maldita basura quien la tiene.

―Mph…deberías cuidar mejor las cosas que cuidas, maldita media bestia. No te incumbe a ti saber si yo me llevé o no a la niña―colocándose de frente, desafiante, con la sonrisa sardónica que lo caracterizaba.

¿Qué importaba?

Ya la carta habia sido mandada.

Por un mero segundo, tuvo el deseo de quedarse un rato y hacer una intentona de cortarle el cuello a ese idiota.

Pero luego recordaba que Kagome lo esperaba, y dentro de todo, aquella media bestia era amigo suyo. No se lo perdonaría si lo matase sin razón.

Decidió usar la técnica prohibida de su alabarda para huir. Alzó en vilo el arma pero en un extraño arranque dijo:

―Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto. Kagome está más que bien, ahora. Si fuera tú, me preocuparía más por esa mujer que está contigo. No parece quedarle mucho.

Kikyo tembló ante aquella mención, no tan lejana a la realidad. El miasma de Naraku no habia podido ser purificado y cada día moría un poco más en las batallas. Desde que Kagome desapareciera, ella no habia podido hacer mucho y la situación se complicaba.

Su deseo de estar con Inuyasha y volverse una especie de líder del grupo que buscaba venganza contra Naraku, se habia cumplido pero ella moría un poco todos los días.

 _Irónico para alguien que ya estaba muerto_.

Por eso su pulso le tembló y se desmayó haciendo que su compañero mitad bestia olvidara la pelea y fuera a socorrerla.

Al final, esto fue aprovechado por Bankotsu para huir.

No necesitó usar a su alabarda para escapar.

Solo miró una vez atrás, y vió a su antiguo rival desesperado al ver a su querida echada al suelo.

Por lo visto la antigua sacerdotisa estaba peor de lo que se veía.

Prefirió olvidarlo y seguir huyendo.

Habia podido sortear a esa pareja, pero todavía podían aparecérsele ese monje o quizá la exterminadora.

O peor Naraku, pidiendo un reporte o presentándose para exigir saber porque tenía su trozo de perla purificado.

Eso sí le dio algo parecido al miedo.

Naraku era un sujeto poderoso, y quien sabe que podía tener entre manos.

Estúpidamente sentía que llegar al puerto y tomar su barco le daria la sensación de libertad y de que podrían estar libre de peligro.

―Solo quiero regresar a ella…―murmuraba para si

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome habia llegado de dar unas clases a unos niños. Hace como ya diez días que Bankotsu se habia ido.

Ya estaba llegando a su punto límite de regreso, si es que volvía.

Estaba muy cansada. Las cosas del mercado los mandaría a buscar más tarde. Ya no estaba como para hacer tareas pesadas.

A poco de irse de su marido a aquel arriesgado viaje donde se jugaban muchas cosas, para que ella pudiera mandar noticias a su familia, habia recibido unas buenas nuevas inesperadas.

Estaba preocupada pero a la vez emocionada.

Hasta que su percepción de sacerdotisa sintió algo llegando.

Un brillo que ella conocía muy bien.

― ¿Es él?, tiene que serlo.

Kagome se incorporó, y tuvo el primer impulso de correr hacia el puerto pero luego recordó que no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos y debía cuidarse mucho.

Sonrió aquella noticia. Con la que haría tan feliz a su marido.

Salió afuera a esperarlo, mientras percibía que el brillo purificado de la perla de Bankotsu se acercaba cada vez más.

Se frotó levemente el vientre.

Habia descubierto que estaba esperando un bebé. Los síntomas le vinieron sin ella esperarlo, prácticamente al día siguiente que su marido se hubiera embarcado.

Probablemente si lo hubiese sabido, no lo hubiese dejado marchar.

Iba a tener un hijo con el amor de su vida. Porque Bankotsu lo era.

Habia viajado 500 años al pasado, sorteado mil obstáculos y tantas cosas, para conocerlo.

Habia revivido en esta época, solo para conocerla, Kagome estaba cada vez más segura de eso. Era una fiel creyente del hilo rojo del destino.

De pronto lo vió.

Lucia con un aspecto un poco desordenado y cansado.

Pero sus ojos azules brillantes de satisfacción por la misión cumplida se notaban desde lejos.

Y su sonrisa feliz de volver a verla.

Seguro que se ensancharía aún más cuando Kagome le contara la buena nueva.

Ella sonrió. Sin duda, él era su héroe. Tan certero y valiente. Arriesgando su vida y todo, solo para que ella pudiere dar noticias a su familia al otro lado del pozo.

Ya quería ver su expresión cuando le dijera que pronto serian una familia.

Y serian felices.

Kagome se juraba internamente eso, mientras veía a su marido acercarse.

 _Felices por siempre._

 _CONTINUARÁ_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **COMENTARIOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**_

Mis disculpas por estos meses sin aparecer, igual las invito a mirar los otros bankag que hice de forma paralela a este, para que vean que no olvido a nuestra pareja favorita.

Promesas desde al tierra del Sol Naciente y ¿Perder una virginidad es tan dificil?, el ultimo es un regalo para Angel Obscuro, ya que fue si idea, espero haber sido fiel a su idea.

Las invito a leerlo y ya me diran ustedes que les pareció.

Como verán como este episodio comienza la cuenta regresiva al final, y vemos la conexión de los episodios, aqui es la primera vez que hay un vinculo con los demas.

Naraku no lo vimos, y eso es raro.

Pero todo tiene una explicacion.

Yo presumo que de aqui solo me restará 5 capitulos mas para finalizar este fic, que seran un poco mas largos que el resto porque tendria que explicar como y porque de algunas cositas.

Me gustara muchisimo leer sus opiniones y gracias por la lectura a todos y en especial a mis bellos comentaristas.

 _ **KAMISUMI**_

 _ **CLAUDIA AKANE KOU**_

 _ **FRAN GARRIDO**_

 _ **LINITHAMONRE77**_

 _ **ALEI91**_

 _ **MEKA6489**_

 _ **JESS21**_

 _ **MARY VALDEZ**_

 _ **JAZMIN L**_

 _ **YOP**_

 _ **ALESSIA DE PISCIS**_

 _ **LUKEVAMPIRES**_

 _ **MIKO KAORU SAMA**_

 _En verdad, muchas gracias y les envio un abrazo.  
_

 _Paola_


	11. Que decidieron volver a ver a los otros

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que decidieron volver a encontrarse con los demás**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 11**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido agudo del elemento cortante cayendo sobre los trozos de leña podía percibirse hasta donde ella estaba.

Y eso que le habia dicho a Bankotsu que cortara la leña no cerca de la cabaña, porque el sonido le daba dolor de cabeza.

El hombre así lo habia hecho, pero como sea, esa distancia no habia sido suficiente y Kagome no podía estar tranquila con ese alboroto, así que dificultosamente se levantó de su futon, de la forma más lenta que le permitía su abultado vientre de seis meses.

Habia tenido pérdidas desde hace unas semanas, y por eso mismo se vió obligada a dejar de trabajar, y Bankotsu ya no viajaba para quedarse cerca suyo para cuidarla. La verdad habían sido meses muy especiales para ambos y bastante instructivos.

Bankotsu tuvo que lidiar con muchas pataletas de Kagome, que estaba sensible por cualquier motivo, tanto que ni siquiera soportaba oír cuando él cortaba leña o hiciese ruido por cualquier motivo.

La verdad estaba bastante irritable y estaba especialmente sensibilizada. A veces, Bankotsu tenía ganas de tomar su barco y volver en una semana, pero esto no podía compararse con las típicas peleas que tenían de antes. Kagome ahora la madre de un hijo suyo que pronto vendría al mundo. Así que la entendía, y procuraba no replicarle, lo cual significaba mucho para un hombre de carácter tan feo como el suyo.

Pero si era por mantener la armonía en el hogar no tenía precio, así que mejor se ahorraba las respuestas a su esposa.

Curiosamente no habían vuelto a hablar de la expedición de Bankotsu para la carta a la familia de Kagome, ni tampoco a quienes se habia topado él en ese viaje.

Habia visto a Kikyo y a Inuyasha. El moreno le habia comentado que habia visto a aquella mujer bastante diezmada.

― _No es extraño que ya no se haya muerto…―argüía en esos momentos el hombre_

― _! Bankotsu!, no digas esas cosas._

― _¿Qué te importa a ti lo que pueda pasarle?, tu misma me contaste una vez que intentó matarte ¿Qué más da?_

La charla habia sido rápidamente olvidada, ya que la noticia del embarazo de Kagome habia sobrepasado cualquier expectativa, así que esos detalles fueron pasando a segundo plano.

Menos mal que Bankotsu habia juntado dinero y bienes, ya que por ser primeriza, a su esposa le vinieron ligeras complicaciones y tuvo unas pérdidas, así que habia tenido que abandonar su trabajo de maestra y todos esos quehaceres que a su marido siempre le parecieron innecesarios pero que sin embargo la habia dejado hacer.

―¿Podrías no hacer tanto ruido o ir a cortar leña en otra parte?―salió quejosa Kagome, caminando lentamente en lo que le permitía su vientre y sus pies hinchados hacia afuera, saliendo con cierta dificultad.

―Kagome…necesitamos esta leña ¿Por qué te molesta?―siguió cortando Bankotsu, a la par que se secaba el sudor del calor reinante.

―Y también hace mucho calor aquí…―añadió la joven al tiempo que se sostenía la cadera y con la otra mano intentaba soplarse.

― ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte?―adujo Bankotsu bajando al suelo la alabarda que habia estado usando para cortar la leña.

Y pensar que antes esa poderosa arma antes solo servía para matar.

¿Qué irónico, no?, que ahora fuera utilizada como una herramienta hogareña.

―Hace demasiado calor allí dentro…―masculló Kagome caminando hasta ponerse junto a su marido

―Pero si habías entrado porque te molestaba el viento…―adujo el hombre con una mueca, pero suspiró resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor y antojos extraños de comida de ella. Muchas veces pedía cosas extrañas de la época donde ella venia.

Kagome parecía no hacerle caso.

―Estoy pensando en donde nacerá el bebé―dijo de repente ella, sentándose sobre un tronco. Él hizo lo mismo en un tronco cercano.

― ¿Pues donde más que no sea nuestra casa?, llamamos a la partera y asunto arreglado―apuntó Bankotsu, al tiempo que limpiaba su alabarda con un trozo de tela y sin mirarla.

― ¿Quieres que nuestro primer hijo nazca en el cuarto donde comemos?―masculló Kagome

― ¿Quieres que nazca en el pantano o qué?, mira Kagome, tienes que darte la idea que vivimos en este mundo, no en el de dónde vienes donde hay todas cosas raras. Ya hablamos de eso, y tú aceptaste las cosas como eran.

Bankotsu la quería mucho, pero a veces cuando lo colmaba de impaciencia, terminaba por decirle alguna verdad, aunque suavizada, porque si se lo decía como pensaba seguro que se largaba a llorar.

Al final cuando vió que ella iba a sollozar, le rodeó un brazo por la espalda.

―Nada mejor que la casa, Kagome. Es más seguro. Tú más que nadie que hacías de sacerdotisa enfermera sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí. No importa como venga, lo importante es que lo haga…

Ella se dejó acunar por los brazos de su marido. Siempre se sentía tan bien y protegida cuando estaba en ellos. Sin embargo tenía una idea en mente que le rondaba desde que tuvo la primera perdida y que habia ocasionado todo el reposo que tenía.

No habia querido decírselo a su marido, todavía no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría. Quizá por el excesivo tiempo libre que tenía ahora, que le daba ese ocio y con ello, los pensamientos le iban y venían.

Inuyasha ya sabía que ella estaba viva en algún lado, y quizá ya todos los demás. Aunque quizá aún no sabían en qué condiciones.

Al menos su familia ya sabía la verdad. Y agradecía mucho a su esposo el haberse arriesgado en una empresa tan complicada para llevarle una carta a su familia, pero por el otro no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo. De seguro con la idea que tuvieron luego de que el primero viera a Bankotsu seguro habrían emprendido alguna nueva búsqueda para dar con ella. Llevaba ya casi un año y medio desaparecida para ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazón en esencia bondadoso volvió a sentir culpa y pena por sus amigos. De seguro habrían estado sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo por su culpa. Hace mucho no pensaba en eso, obnubilada como estaba en la felicidad de su matrimonio y la nueva vida que tenía.

Pero siempre supo que en algún momento debía dar la cara ante ellos.

Suspiró suavemente. Era un tema que venía evadiendo con Bankotsu desde que él habia venido de la aldea de Inuyasha y donde justamente se habia topado con él y Kikyo.

Por cierto ¿seguiría viva la antigua sacerdotisa?, según su esposo, ella no se veía bien esa vez, pero ya habían pasado un par de meses desde eso. No negaba que en el pasado la mención de aquella mujer revivida la molestaba, pero luego con el tiempo la fue entendiendo, y más ahora, que habia encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida, y que el destino le habia guardado.

¿Acaso el cielo le estaba mandando la señal y debía dejar de ocultarse?

Pero por el otro, tampoco dejaba de pensar en algo muy notorio.

Por más protección espiritual que tenía el lugar, de todas formas Naraku debía de saber de alguna forma el aproximado del lugar donde ella estaba, ya que se supone que ella habia sido raptada por Bankotsu por órdenes de él. Pero jamás en ese año y medio tuvieron noticias de ese hibrido. Y Bankotsu solo cumplía la mera orden de mantenerla alejada del grupo de Inuyasha, no habia recibido otra directiva según él.

¿Si Naraku seguía vivo entonces porque nunca mandó por ellos?

Cabría la hipotética posibilidad de que aquel malvado hibrido ya esté muerto, lo cual sería una explicación bastante buena de porque ya nunca volvió a aparecérsele a Bankotsu.

Ni siquiera para atacarlo porque el trozo de Bankotsu ya estaba enteramente purificado a estas alturas.

Lo bueno o quizá lo malo de ser una embarazada sin nada que hacer es que tenía tiempo de hilar todo esto.

Tragó saliva.

Sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que tenían que hablar claro sobre algunas cosas, y tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba del todo bien

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bankotsu llegó a la cabaña luego de haber caído el sol. Habia estado con el encargado de su barco, quien ahora comandaba el mismo, y cerrando tratos por unos viajes. Él ya no iba, porque prefería estar cerca de su esposa, que además tenía un embarazo delicado.

Habia contratado a una de esas señoras del pueblo que ayudaban en la casa con la limpieza y cocina, pero de todas maneras él sabía que solo él podía cuidarla como se debía.

―Ya estoy en casa, Kagome...¿dónde estás?―saludó al entrar. No vió a nadie

Generalmente a esa hora iban a las aguas termales que estaban cerca del lago del pueblo para tomar un baño durante una hora, para luego cenar algo y meterse a dormir.

Era su ritual diario.

Pero Kagome no estaba en el comedor, esperándolo con sus trastos bajo el brazo, como siempre.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

¿Dónde podría estar su mujer?

Tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la casa, cuando cayera el sol, así que la buscó. No estaba en el cuarto, ni en el pequeño sitio que usaban como lavadero.

Salió afuera, y se dirigió al sitio que usaban como cuarto de tina, pero que casi no usaban justamente porque preferían las aguas termales.

Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a Kagome semi dormida, en la tina de agua tibia y perfumada. Por lo visto el efecto relajante del baño le habia provocado sueño.

Bankotsu tuvo un acceso de ternura al verla. Pero solo por un segundo, ya que al rato sus ojos se enturbiaron un poco.

¿Por qué cambió ella los planes?

Tomó un trapo enorme y la envolvió al tiempo que la cargaba, para sacarla de la tina.

Fue ahí que la joven pareció despertar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bankotsu?―como aun extrañada, ni siquiera recordaba haber venido a la tina.

―Te quedaste dormida―adujo él, sin mirarla, pero sosteniéndola firmemente.

― ¿Ya hace rato que volviste?

―Sí, te busqué por todas partes ¿no querías ir a las aguas termales eso por no me esperaste?―intentaba disimular, pero estaba ligeramente decepcionado.

Kagome ya no contestó, no daba caso, así que se dejó hacer, mientras él la bajaba sobre el futon, y le quitaba la tela donde la habia secado para ponerle una yukata. Él tampoco hablaba.

―Vamos, no puedes hacer una pataleta porque las cosas no salieron como querías hoy. No quería ir a los baños termales, es todo―adujo Kagome al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el futon. Ya estaba vestida con la yukata liviana.

Bankotsu seguía sin hablar, y mientras fingía que acomodaba la tela de secar, buscó su propia yukata y otra tela de secar para ir a bañarse él también a la tina.

Kagome no se dejó intimidar. Conocía muy a su marido. Tenía ese mal genio de un niño pequeño a quien no se le habían dado los dulces, pero aun así, tampoco pretendía seguir alargando aquello sobre lo cual habia estado pensando.

―Si te enfadas por eso, ¿entonces qué pasará si te digo que estoy pensando que deberíamos pensar volver a la aldea de Inuyasha y los demás?―adujo ella con determinación.

Bankotsu, quien fingía estar en un silencio ofendido, pareció sacudirse la modorra con semejante declaración.

― ¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste, Bankotsu. Tú sabes que es algo que alguna vez deberíamos hacer. No solo por los amigos que dejé allá, sino por mi familia. Por más que ellos sepan cómo estoy, quiero verlos…necesito verlos a todos―la muchacha tragó saliva y luego añadió―. Voy a tener un hijo, y quiero compartir con ellos mi felicidad. Ya basta de jugar al escondite, ha llegado el momento de ser responsables ante ellos de lo que hicimos.

Bankotsu la miraba estupefacto. La verdad esperaba tener uno de sus típicos disgustos con ella, para al rato reconciliarse, no recibir una petición como esta.

Pero no, allí estaba ella, con su pancita de embarazada y sus ojos brillantes de determinación. No habia señal en ella de que pocos minutos antes habia estado dormitando sobre una tina.

Igual la rabia, y quizá celos, y esa inseguridad maldita que creía sepultado afloró en él.

― ¿Acaso necesitamos espectadores para nuestra familia?, genial, Kagome, ¿Dónde venden las entradas?, esto es privado, ¿Por qué involucrar a otra gente?―escupió él sin pensar.

Kagome apretó sus labios.

―Quiero verlos, Bankotsu…necesito verlos...

― ¿Acaso quieres que esos amigotes tuyos críen a nuestro hijo?, no lo voy a permitir, Kagome. Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Con respecto a tu familia, en algún momento pensaremos en algo.

―! No!―gritó Kagome de repente, asustando a Bankotsu, tanto que por un momento llegó a pensar que tal pasión podría causar daño al bebé―.Si no me llevas, te juro que iré yo sola. Así que ya lo sabes. Y si intentas detenerme, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

¿Kagome amenazándole?

¿A este punto de quiebre habia llegado su matrimonio?

Bankotsu no respondió y salió de la habitación. Kagome, quien sentía el brillo de la perla, pudo sentir que se fue lejos del área de la cabaña, tomando camino a la aldea. No se quedó cerca.

Estaba enfadado.

Kagome se lamentó por un momento haber sido tan brusca, quizá se lo hubiese pedido de otra forma, pero no, tuvo que tomar el camino de defensiva y poner sus puntos por sobre las de su marido.

La joven se recostó en el futon, pero no pegó un ojo.

Se tocó el vientre, acariciándolo.

―No te preocupes, bebé…tu papá va a cambiar de idea…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba enfadado.

Bastante en realidad.

Kagome de nuevo habia desafiado su autoridad, estaba bien que fueran pareja y que discutieran los puntos, pero no le gustaba cuando ella quería imponer su voluntad sin consultárselo mínimamente, y más cuando se trataba de algo de lo que él no quería hablar.

Como lo era el regreso a la aldea y dar la cara ante Inuyasha y los otros. Él de alguna forma todavía era muy celoso de lo que tenía con Kagome, y sentía que si ella volvía a tener lazos con esas personas, su relación podría cambiar y le llenaba de ansiedad e inseguridad, más porque sabía que quizá esa gente no lo tenía a él en el mejor de los conceptos.

Aunque Kagome abogara por él, aun le parecía ridículo que una mujer quisiera defenderlo. Pero también le preocupaba otro tema, ¿esos viejos amigos estarían dispuestos a volver a recibir a Kagome?

¿Qué pasaría si se pusieran a juzgarla?

¡Eso no lo permitiría nunca!

Ella era su esposa y la madre de su futuro hijo. Era el ángel que le habia traído un sentido nuevo a su existencia. No iba a dejar que nadie le dirigiera palabras duras a su mujer.

Estaba en la bahía, cerca del barco aparcado. Como era natural, ya no habia nadie a esas horas. Mejor, necesitaba intimidad.

Terminó por sentarse sobre la arena.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse o arriesgar su matrimonio con Kagome por ir a ese lugar?

¿Estaba siendo egoísta o simplemente celoso?

Estaba rabioso y confundido. No le gustaba sentirse así. Nunca era bueno para un hombre autosuficiente como él.

Clavó su alabarda en la arena y terminó recostándose sobre ella.

¿Y si Kagome, al verse con esas personas y darse cuenta de lo que habia estado haciendo, se volviese en su contra?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Discutir con su marido no era novedad para Kagome, pero esta era la primera discusión seria que tenían desde que estaba embarazada.

Kagome lamentaba estos momentos de angustia, pero aun así no mermaba su determinación.

Es que lo correcto era ir.

No sabía que podría pasar allá. Obviamente tendría mucho que explicar, un año y medio de desaparición no pone bien a nadie, y menos a personas tan bondadosas como sus amigos que seguro la buscaron por mucho tiempo, y sufrieron con eso.

Quizá hasta se vería obligada a abandonar esta época para siempre.

Pero era lo que debía hacerse. Este despertar de conciencia no era repentino para Kagome, desde que supo que iba a ser madre, habia pensado mucho en todo esto, y era algo que no podía negociar con su marido, probablemente, y eso le apenaba demasiado.

Miró el cielo a travez de la ventanilla de la cabaña. Bankotsu no habia regresado aun.

Intentó sentir su trozo de perla pero no pudo hacerlo, suspiró con un dejo de resignación y se recostó, ya era tarde, y además que el fresco nocturno le daba por querer arroparse.

Tuvo un primer impulso de salir a buscar a su marido, pero tampoco estaba para esos trotes en su estado, así que se quedó dormida, llena de pesar.

Le costó algo dormirse, pero al final cayó rendida de sueño.

Un sueño que no deparaba ningún alivio.

Con Bankotsu lejos, no podía ser de otra forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió sus ojos de manera pesada y pausada. Siempre le pasaba cuando no dormía bien o tenía algún trastorno en el sueño.

Habia tenido una pesadilla, y eso ocasionó su despertar en plena madrugada.

Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se ensancharon con lo que vió.

Su marido estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas junto al futon. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y la miraba fijamente.

Justamente por eso habia despertado tan abruptamente, por tener esa sensación de estar siendo observada.

―! Bankotsu!―exclamó la joven, medio asustada por la irrupción y algo aturdida porque no lograba descifrar la mirada de su marido.

Él siguió impasible mirándola.

―Dejaré que mi hijo nazca en esa aldea de locos―dijo finalmente

Kagome abrió mucho sus ojos.

¿Acaso Bankotsu estaba dando su visto bueno para irse?

―Que quede claro algo, Kagome. El único motivo por el cual dejaré que vayas es porque no quiero verte lloriqueando por la casa todo el tiempo, le harás mal al bebé y no quiero eso. Pero eso sí, iremos y viviremos juntos, somos esposos, y no hay nada superior a eso. Si tus amiguitos intentan jugárnoslas les arrancaré el pellejo..―pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de repente Kagome se le habia arrojado con los brazos al cuello.

No importaba que motivos adujera ni que tan duro sonara, Bankotsu habia cedido y eso es lo que importaba. El hombre sonrió ligeramente al tenerla así, hace mucho no la sentía tan contenta y genuinamente feliz.

No tuvo más opción que apretarla firmemente a él. Ya las palabras sobraban.

Bankotsu simplemente habia cedido por amor a ella. No existía otro motivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa madrugada volvieron a dormir como un matrimonio tranquilo, abrazados y arropados al calor corporal al cual estaban tan habituados.

Ya desde mañana empezarían los preparativos para la prueba más grande a la fortaleza de su relación:

Se enfrentarían cara a cara con todas esas personas que habían dejado atrás.

Pero a Kagome no le importaba los reproches que quizá recibiría.

Con su marido a su lado, no podía temerle a nada.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas  
**_

Estuve tanto tiempo ausente que creo que perdi la cuenta, en realidad esto iba a ser mas largo, pero al final decidí cortarlo a la mitad asi que el encuentro con Inuyasha y los otros recien podremos verlo en el sigte episodio.

También veremos algo de Naraku.

Para mi que algo se trae entre manos ese hibrido

En serio, muchas gracias por los favs y los follows que van y siguendola a este fic, entregandome una confianza que no me merezco.

Agradecimientos especiales a

 _ **Fran Garrido**_

 _ **Kamisumi**_

 _ **Alei91**_

 _ **Mirel Moon**_

 _ **Anglica**_

 _ **meka6489**_

 _ **Karla Mazath**_

 _ **Angelito Obscuro**_

 _ **Titita**_

Por sus comentarios, y ojalá no me haya olvidado de nadie

Ah y un beso a Elizabeth Quezada que siempre esta apoyando via face.

Y a todos un abrazo por leer.

Ya estamos en la trama final.

Les quiere

Paola.


	12. Que se encontraron

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que finalmente se encontraron**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje no fue agradable para Kagome por su condición, pero resistió bastante bien a pesar de todo. Bankotsu la habia cuidado bien, al menos ese habia sido su gran consuelo en estos días de travesía, donde las aguas del rio podrían a llegar a ser bastante caudalosas.

Kagome hizo algún esfuerzo, pero la verdad es que le hubiese gustado tener algún tipo de contacto telepático con Kikyo como antes, como una forma de preaviso, pero sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

Quizá Kikyo ya no estaba viva, era muy probable, pero también era posible que sus habilidades se hayan visto menguadas por el cansancio y la sensación de agotamiento que le traía este embarazo y el viaje incómodo.

Lo que si intentaría proteger como pudiera la luz del trozo de perla de su marido, que cada vez estaban más brillante, lo que implicaba que cada día que pasaba, la misma iba purificándose más y más.

Se quedó dormida en un momento dado, a pesar de que su marido le habia avisado que llegarían en cualquier momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bankotsu y dos de sus hombres bajaron para mirar el puerto donde iban a aparcar. Estaba vacío, pero aun así el joven mercenario devenido en capitán de barco bajó con su enorme arma a cuestas para ver si veía gente.

Sinceramente esperaba que Inuyasha y los otros pudieran estar allí, esperándolos, tal vez por la alarma del aroma de Kagome, si es que en verdad su poder olfativo era tan inigualable como decía Kagome o por si Kikyo seguía viva, pudiere detectar su propio fragmento, purificado por su esposa.

Tampoco señales o rastros de los otros acompañantes.

En ese instante, Kagome que estaba aún en el barco, despertó por la sensación de que algo estaba mal, y se llevó una mano en el pecho. Se incorporó enseguida, ya no era mero presentimiento lo que tenía. Era una visión.

Gritó el nombre de su esposo, a que viniera por ella.

Habia algo que tenían que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era horrible, pero nunca antes habían tenido una intervención de Naraku que lo hubiera tomado tan de sorpresa.

Miroku, si bien habia tomado la poción para evitar el dolor, sabía que no podía usar el vórtice tanto como pudiera.

Sango e Inuyasha junto con Shippo debían hacer lo que podían, no solo para proteger a Kikyo, sino a Kohaku, que era dueño de un trozo de perla, y que intentaban cuidar con desesperación, ya que era el antepenúltimo trozo, y que además mantenía con vida al hermano de Sango.

Kikyo tenía el hombro lleno de miasma, y no habia podido curarse a sí misma. Su hermana Kaede habia intentado purificar cuanto podía, pero solo servía para mantenerla con vida un poco más ante la desesperación de Inuyasha, y por ende de los demás, que dependían de la habilidad espiritual de la sacerdotisa, como antes lo estuvieron de Kagome.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Y aunque sufrían mucho por su ausencia, habia aprendido a vivir con el dolor de no saber nada de ella porque aunque seguían buscándola, también tenían el deber primario de derrotar a Naraku, porque después de todo es lo que querría Kagome si estuviera con ellos.

Esta vez el asunto iba muy complicado, con Miroku casi desahuciado por el miasma, habia quedado en tierra, intentando proteger a Kikyo, en tanto Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha y hasta Shippo se enfrentaban a las aves infernales que habia lanzado Naraku, que además no dejaba de lanzar telarañas mortales.

Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando Miroku y Kikyo pensaron que iban a morir, cuando con sus horrorizados ojos, vieron como una parte del cuerpo tentacular de Naraku logró filtrarse entre las barreras de sus compañeros.

Ni siquiera lograron pensar nada.

Pero sin embargo algo pasó.

Una intensa luz brillante, propia de un ser de maravillosa fuerza espiritual apareció enfrente de Miroku y Kikyo protegiéndolos en forma de barrera, que destrozó los tentáculos del impávido Naraku, y que incluso estuvo cerca de purificarlo a él mismo, sino se hubiera alejado de inmediato.

Para Inuyasha, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No lo habia visto venir, no habia sentido ese nostálgico aroma, porque estaba enloquecido peleando por su vida. Pero miró a ver que sus sentidos no lo engañaban.

Y fue ahí donde la vió.

Kagome. Sí, porque era Kagome, era ella. Aunque luciera muy diferente, esa aura espiritual, aunque bastante incrementada, y un aspecto de madurez, era quien tenía sus dos manos en alto, apuntando hacia Kikyo y Miroku, creando la barrera que los protegió.

―! Es Kagome!―fue el grito del hibrido, imposibilitado de no semi morirse ante la visión de volver a ver a Kagome.

Esa intensa opresión idéntica, como si hubieran visto un fantasma fue la que sintieron todos los demás, pero la que sintió un estremecimiento fue la propia Kikyo, dudando al inicio que se tratara de Kagome, por el poder que detentaba

―! Señorita Kagome!―el grito de Miroku no se hizo esperar

Naraku se volteó para ver a la intrusa. De alguna forma no parecía tan sorprendido y fue allí, que se liberó del agarre y salió escapando, sin decir una sola palabra, y raramente sin fijarse en el hombre que estaba con ella.

―Maldito cobarde….está volviéndose a escapar..―arguyó Inuyasha cuando se percató que el malvado hibrido se estaba escabullendo.

Antes de desaparecer, los ojos de Naraku hicieron contacto con los de Bankotsu, y el ex mercenario pudo notar como le brillaban, como si algo le hubiera funcionado.

El moreno frunció sus labios de rabia.

¿Qué podría estar tramando ese miserable?

Pero de todas maneras ya no pudo seguir pensando en eso, ya que las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas a ellos, a Kagome, y por inercia a él.

Kagome tragó saliva ante esto y caminó hacia el grupo.

Su esposo que vigilaba todo de cerca, caminó lentamente detrás suyo.

Inuyasha fue el primero en ir hacia ella.

―Kagome…―aunque luego bajó su mirada hacia el vientre de la joven, prominente e intenso.

No supo que decir ni hacer debido al tremendo golpe psicológico que implicó para él, pero luego recordó al miserable que estaba detrás de ella.

―Antes que digas nada, Kagome, ¿Qué hace este matón de Naraku contigo?―apuntándolo con su Tessaiga.

―Inténtalo a ver si puedes conmigo, hibrido ―desafió Bankotsu, pero sin desenfundar

Kagome que sabía que algo así podría pasar, se apresuró en ponerse para separarlos.

―Sé que mereces una explicación―finalmente adujo Kagome, para al mismo tiempo observar a Miroku sosteniendo a Kikyo, y Sango con Shippo y Kirara que venían hacia ellos. Fue ahí que Kagome cobró valor, más cuando vió al pequeño Shippo, entre sonriente y confuso, pero que no acercó a ella, justamente porque Bankotsu estaba con ella―. Es por eso voy a decirles toda la verdad.

Sango, al verla, habia tenido un ligero dejo de enojo y hasta pensó en golpearla, pero lo olvidó en cuanto la vió sana y salva, y su corazón en esencia bondadoso no pudo evitar estremecerse y correr hacia Kagome para abrazarla. No importaba cuál era su excusa, nada le impidió literalmente arrojarse a los brazos de su amiga, que durante tanto tiempo habia creído desaparecida.

Kagome la recibió con los brazos cálidos, ella también la habia extrañado mucho.

― ¿! Donde estuviste, Kagome?!―sin soltarla, aunque luego cuando sintió algo, se separó un poco para observar su vientre―. ¿Y esto, Kagome?

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, tocándose el vientre.

―Sí, es lo que es. Estoy esperando un bebé para unos pocos meses.

Miroku sonreía. Él monje nunca juzgaba, pero no quiso acercarse. Él, con su particular inteligencia ya habia podido deducir que el padre del bebé debería ser el moreno que la acompañaba y que se veía incómodo con todo esto, pero se abstuvo de hablar ya que Inuyasha, al contrario de ponerse celoso, prácticamente estaba paralizado.

Finalmente lo vió avanzar unos pasos.

―Kagome...

Fue ahí que la joven ya no pudo seguir más y rompió a llorar.

Los habia extrañado por demasiado tiempo. Los habia añorado mucho, y ahora se sentía tan mal al verlos tan abatidos con sus desaparición.

Es muy complicado explicar algo así, más cuando después te presentas sana y salva, además acompañada de un hombre que hasta hace poco era enemigo mortal de todos. Y también embarazada.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar su mal genio. Ya estuvo bueno, ella no habia venido a sentirse mal ante todos ellos, así que dio un paso al frente cubriendo a Kagome, y frunciendo el ceño.

―Van a tener su maldita explicación, pero están advertidos que si percibo alguna mala reacción me la llevaré de aquí. Kagome no les debe nada a ustedes.

Inuyasha por supuesto fue el primero en reaccionar.

― ¿Y quién te crees tú?, maldito idiota….solo eres otro secuaz de Naraku ¿Qué haces con ella?

Bankotsu solo esperaba que alguien preguntara, para decirlo, pero más le enorgullecía saber que hubiera sido ese maldito hibrido. Hace tanto tiempo que tenía esa espina clavada en el alma, producto de los celos que siempre le guardó, aun ya después de haberse casado con Kagome.

Inuyasha siempre sería un punto de inseguridad para él.

―Soy su marido―dijo Bankotsu, con un tono impasible, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su rival.

Un gesto de incredulidad se dibujó en los rostros de todos. Ni siquiera la rabia que podía haberle explotado en la cara a Inuyasha pudo hacer efecto al oír semejante cosa.

Solo cuando Kagome levantó su mirada a ellos y dio el tiro fatal de confirmación, fue como que cayeron en cuenta.

―Por favor no peleen. Es cierto lo que dice, él es mi marido.

Ya lo habia dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Té de hierbas. Mucho té fue lo que tuvo que preparar la anciana Kaede, para todos, aun impresionados tanto por volver a ver a Kagome, como por sus nuevas noticias.

La anciana se habia puesto muy feliz cuando volvió a ver a la joven, aunque el gesto fruncido del hombre junto a ella, no le causaba igual impresión. Le daba la misma sensación que a cualquier otro que no lo conociera: miedo.

Kikyo estaba semi recostada en un rincón, y justamente era con ella, con quien Kaede vino a sentarse, mientras oían el relato de Kagome.

Todos, por supuesto y como era de esperarse, estaban impávidos oyendo lo que la joven les decía.

Solo Bankotsu estaba impasible, con sus brazos cruzados sin moverse a su lado. Sabía que los amigos de su esposa lo miraban desconfiados y ni que decir esa Kikyo, quien siempre le habia tenido ojeriza, porque cuando se habían conocido, él le habia dicho muchas verdades.

―Fue después de un tiempo que Bankotsu pudo encontrar de nuevo esta aldea, y quise venir―fue que lo que agregó Kagome al final de su relato, aunque intentó no ser explicita en contar como fueron sus primeras épocas de vivir con el secuestrador que después se volvió su esposo.

―Todo este tiempo…estuviste bien….―apuntó Inuyasha

―Él cuidó de mí, y no espero que lo entiendan. Es por eso que vine a pedirles perdón. También a mi familia se los debo. Soy consciente de que las cosas serán muy difíciles.

―El trozo de perla que tiene él, esta purificado―añadió Kikyo.

Fue en ese momento, que las antiguas rivales se miraron.

Kagome ya no la miraba con ese miedo a ser juzgada como antes, o con ese sentimiento de inferioridad que antes le tenía frente a la majestuosidad de esa sacerdotisa. Por algún motivo, la presencia de Kikyo siempre la hacía sentir torpe o tonta, y no solo con respecto al cariño de Inuyasha, sino en todo.

Pero ahora ya no se sentía así. Kagome habia vivido una experiencia que la hizo madurar en muchos aspectos. Habia trabajado, y habia subsistido por su cuenta. Y también habia encontrado a un hombre que amaba incondicionalmente.

Ya no se sentía en perpetua desventaja ante ella.

―Así es, Kikyo…yo cuidé del trozo de Bankotsu.

La aludida no respondió.

―Kikyo ha estado luchando desde que Naraku la atacó. Se han reabierto sus heridas y eso poco a poco la va consumiendo. Se ha quedado con nosotros, porque apenas puede mantenerse en pie―agregó Sango

―Las cosas han sido difíciles sin usted, señorita Kagome―apuntó Miroku

― ¿Pero vas a quedarte con nosotros, verdad?―se atrevió Shippo a decir, a pesar del miedo que le causaba el marido de su amiga

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que seguía sin decir nada.

―La verdad….―tartamudeó Kagome, no se esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco habia pensado en eso, desde que habia entrado en la empresa de venir a este lugar. Ella solo deseaba volver a verlos, pero evidentemente la practicidad de quedarse con ellos, al menos hasta que naciera su bebé le llamaba la atención.

Pero también tenía que respetar la posición de su esposo, quizá a él no le gustaría la idea.

―No deberían irse. Entiendo que quizá quieran volver a su casa, pero al menos quédate aquí hasta que nazca el niño―apuntó Sango.

―Yo creo lo mismo, señorita Kagome―fue lo que añadió Miroku.

―Quédate, Kagome―fue la voz de Shippo la siguiente.

Kagome se sintió turbada, ante tanta muestra de confianza de sus amigos que no la juzgaban luego de su confesión.

Por inercia miró a su marido, ya que después de todo, la decisión de quedarse o que hacer, también era asunto suyo.

―Ya sabes que voy a apoyarte, aunque no esté de acuerdo―fue la certera respuesta del joven esposo, quien nunca habia abandonado su semblante serio y sus brazos cruzados.

Kagome le sonrió.

Solo Inuyasha permanecía callado y ni siquiera habia bebido el té que Kaede habia servido para todos.

―¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Inuyasha por favor?―la sorpresiva petición de Kagome hizo que su marido enarcara las cejas de rareza.

Lo mismo los demás, aunque estos no tardaron en salir calladamente, liderados por Miroku y Kaede que eran dentro de todos, los que más sentido común tenían, y sacaron arrastrando a los otros.

Solo quedaron dentro Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Kagome.

El ex mercenario no habia salido. Él consideraba que debía permanecer, después de todo, él era el marido de ella, debía estar presente, pero su esposa lo miró aprehensivamente.

―Por favor, Bankotsu, solo será un momento.

El joven se turbó, pero al final accedió de mala gana.

―Mph…no te tardes, y grita si este imbécil intenta algo―saliendo afuera, aunque la idea no le gustaba nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha le daba la espalda a Kagome que seguía sentada, mirando su propio regazo.

La joven habia tomado mucho de su valor, para atreverse a pedirle a su propio marido, que le diera un pequeño espacio, para hablar a solas con el hibrido, pero ahora las palabras no le salían.

―Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte―finalmente logró decir la joven―. Pero las cosas sucedieron así, y no te pido que me perdones, pero esta fue mi decisión. Pero también quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo, yo quiero cumplir eso que te dije un día, que iba a permanecer a lado de ustedes, tampoco quiero huir de mi responsabilidad hacia Naraku, ya que fui yo quien destrozó la perla.

―Eso es cierto―la interrumpió Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome abriera los ojos―. Eres responsable….y por eso debes quedarte―mirándola a los ojos, por primera vez―. Si ese imbécil no puede cuidarte como es debido, yo estaré aquí también. Yo también cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero Inuyasha siguió hablando.

―Aunque eso no significa que vaya a hacerme amigo de ese idiota. Voy a tener mis ojos encima suyo, porque no confío en él―volteándose por completo a ella, aunque nunca quitó sus manos del interior de sus mangas.

Kagome, luego de la sorpresa inicial, sonrió.

Inuyasha habia estado muy enojado, pero al final habia acabado desinflándose al ver a esa joven que tantas cosas le enseñado y mostrado, ahora en un estado tan vulnerable.

No podía negar que de forma secreta siempre habia anhelado a Kagome y ella siempre sería la segunda mujer a la que habia querido, y que seguiría queriendo, pero al verla allí, más madura y resuelta, aunque sea con ese infeliz, le habia dado la respuesta.

Habia perdido a Kagome, pero él no la dejaría ir del todo. Por lo menos pediría para quedarse con ella, para protegerla desde lejos.

Tampoco permitiría que nadie supiera nunca de su dolor interno, porque literalmente tenía el corazón roto al ver a Kagome con otro hombre. La verdad esa pena que habia sentido cuando ocurrió lo de su amor frustrado con Kikyo no podía compararse con el profundo dolor que sentía ahora, pero Inuyasha ahora era más maduro, y afrontaría con valentía el saberse que no siempre podía obtener lo que más deseaba.

―Gracias, Inuyasha…―fue la expresión de alivio de ella. Quiso abrazarlo, pero él se negó.

―Mejor dejémoslo así, Kagome. No quiero complicar las cosas―fue su excusa, aunque en su fuero interno se muriese por estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero era mejor no crearse expectativas ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Entonces tienes un barco?―preguntó Sango al ex mercenario.

Estaban sentados a pocos metros de la cabaña de Kaede. Él seguía parado, con sus brazos cruzados recostado a un árbol.

No le gustaba como le miraban pero le habia hecho una promesa a Kagome antes de venir aquí. No le gustaba pensar que su esposa pudiera estar sola con ese hibrido, pero confiaba en ella.

―Sí, lo tengo―respondió escueto.

―Si Kagome está por tener ese bebé, ya saben que pueden quedarse en mi cabaña, no es espaciosa, pero de seguro podremos hacer lugar―implicó Kaede.

―Escuchen, que quede claro que no vine aquí a hacer lazos de amistad con ninguno de ustedes. Y no, gracias…si Kagome quiere quedarse, buscaremos un sitio, de ninguna manera nos quedaremos en esa cabaña. ¿Quedó claro?―finalmente mencionó el frio muchacho.

―No seas así, si Kagome está en un estado delicado, necesitará ayuda. Nosotros podemos cuidarla también―agregó Sango

El moreno ya no respondió, porque se daba cuenta que esos no cederían tan fácil.

―Además ¿Cómo sabes que Naraku no vendrá por ti? ¿o que intente quitarte tu trozo de perla?―puntualizó Kaede

―! Pues que lo intente!, lo estaré esperando―se enfureció el joven, aunque al rato sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kikyo otra vez, quien no dejaba de verlo―. ¿Y tú que tanto miras? ¿Acaso te gusto?―provocó Bankotsu a la sacerdotisa por el mero placer de ser grosero con Kikyo

―Solo me pregunto porque Naraku no fue por ti todo este tiempo―se limitó a decir Kikyo, semi recostada por el árbol y aún muy debilitada.

―! Hermana!―gritó Kaede, al oírla toser, para acercarse a ella

―Yo que tu no estaría tan tranquilo. Naraku tiene un motivo para todo y eso lo sabes muy bien―añadió Kikyo, mientras se dejaba hacer por Kaede.

El único que quedó callado, oyendo toda la charla fue Miroku, quien su sentido común le daban a entender que Kikyo podría tener mucha razón, pero por el otro, era cierto que la compañía de Bankotsu sería beneficiosa para el equipo, porque el monje sabía que él no dudaría en ayudarlos si Kagome se lo pidiera.

Shippo tampoco le hizo preguntas. Todavía el rostro fruncido de Bankotsu le daba mucho miedo. Y no tenía confianza suficiente, tal vez cuando Kagome terminara su charla con Inuyasha, podría atreverse.

¿Cómo fue que Kagome y ese hombre se liaron?

Además que las cosas eran inciertas. Ése hombre era un revivido y además ni estaban seguros de su posición con Naraku. En ese momento, un ruido dentro de la cabaña, daba señal de que Kagome estaba saliendo y detrás, Inuyasha.

La joven, no tardó en caminar hacia su marido. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que de seguro éste ya estaba en los límites de perder la paciencia así que se acercó a él, como pudo en lo que le permitía su vientre.

Bankotsu dejó de prestarle atención y se fijó en las facciones calmas de Kagome. Es como si algo hubiese vuelto a ella.

― ¿Vas a quedarte, Kagome?, ¿con nosotros?―increpó Shippo.

La muchacha sonrió.

No habría nada en el mundo que quisiese más. Y lo haría hasta que naciera el bebé y supiesen más que hacer.

―Si me permiten, quiero quedarme por aquí, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé, y quiero volver a ayudarlos en lo que pueda en esta batalla contra Naraku.

―Pero no puedes ir con tu arco y flechas como antes―dedujo Sango

―No, pero en lo que pueda, ayudaré, además no estoy sola―tomando una mano de su esposo―. Mi esposo está conmigo y sé que va a protegerme. Confió en él.

El moreno se sonrojó. Las muestras públicas de afecto todavía le resultaban raras, y si bien, Kagome habia tomado la mala idea de quedarse, no lo habia hecho dejándolo de lado a él.

Eso lo alegró.

―Yo también voy a protegerte, Kagome, y lo sabes―la voz de Inuyasha se oyó también.

Tal vez no lucia como antes, pero Inuyasha ya estaba dando su visto bueno.

Quizá las cosas se veían muy apresuradas y hasta forzadas por la situación, pero la única cosa clara que tenían es tenían era derrotar a Naraku a toda costa, sumado a eso, la paz que ahora tenían al volver a reencontrar a su amiga perdida.

―Que así sea―guiñó Miroku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Mañana buscaremos un sitio para nosotros, no te preocupes―aducía Kagome , pasándose una manta por sobre ella y su callado marido.

Kaede les habia cedido un espacio dentro de su cabaña, para que durmieran esa noche al menos, ya que el joven esposo no quería saber de dormir en un sitio como ese.

―Está bien―fue la escueta respuesta del joven.

―Estuviste muy callado todo el tiempo―se animó a decir Kagome, mirando la espalda de Bankotsu, que se habia volteado de ella.

―Hablaremos mañana. Todavía estoy enfadado con todas las decisiones que tomaste sin preguntarme antes―adujo el joven sin voltearse jamás.

―Espera, Bankotsu…―quiso decir la joven esposa pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

―Está bien, cuando te dije que vendría contigo, sabía que harías algo así. Nos quedaremos aquí, y me quedaré contigo―volteándose a ver a Kagome que estaba recostada a su lado, y tomando una mano de ella, para besarla―. Debo asegurarme de protegerte como es debido, y no permitir que el idiota hibrido ése se me adelante.

Kagome, que habia estado muy nerviosa, no dudó en sonreír ante la declaración de su marido.

Ella habia sido un poco impulsiva, pero él no dudaría en acompañarla, y ella lo valoraba muchísimo.

Acercó sus labios a los de él en un corto beso y Bankotsu no lo evitó, aunque aún fingiera tener esa mueca de enfadado con ella.

No podía evitarlo y mucho menos resistirlo.

―Ya duerme de una vez, que mañana tenemos que buscar un sitio. No pienso quedarme en esta pocilga, donde además duermen la vieja esa y esa sacerdotisa con cara de envidiosa.

―No seas malo, Bankotsu...

―Pero si es cierto..

Bankotsu tenía razón. Por lo menos ahora debían dormir, ya desde mañana empezarían a trazar y vislumbrar un nuevo camino dentro de la vida en común de ambos.

Tenían más problemas de nuevo.

Naraku, su deseo de robarle su fragmento a todos lo que lo tuvieran, y que incluía al propio Bankotsu y quien sabe que más, pero al menos ahora si estaban todos juntos para poder enfrentarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa sonrisa sardónica que tenía reservada desde hace tiempo volvió a emerger con más fuerza que antes.

Porque Naraku sonreía de esa forma, solo cuando algo le estaba saliendo condenadamente bien.

Sus planes con respecto a la sacerdotisa venida de un mundo extraño le salieron mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Tanto así, que su peón Bankotsu y ella ya habían decidido volver, y además se les notaba muy juntos y además probablemente ideando quedarse en esa aldea.

―Desde ahora será mejor esconderme un tiempo, para ganar seguridad y no le ocurra marcharse de este mundo con mi tesoro―urdió el malvado hibrido antes de echarse a reír con ganas por el inmenso placer que le producía el saber que su elaborado plan estaba ya frente a sus ojos.

― _Pobres idiotas….no saben lo que les espera…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS.  
_**

 _Muchisimas gracias por haberme esperado por el episodio.  
_

 _Como veran, en esta fase final, los capitulos ya van a ser consecutivos, y ya no tan apegado a la temática de la primera vez, porque aún falta por saber a que plan se referia Naraku con todo esto, asi como terminar de resolver todo el meollo de aqui._

 _Bueno, hablando de fics._

 _Estoy pensando en hacer un long fic basado en la pelicula Mujercitas dentro del marco de la actividad Rodando las Peliculas de la Banda de los 7, del grupo Circulo Mercenario, todavia no tengo fecha de publicación, pero me gusta la idea._

 _Veremos si por el camino me surge algún otro Bankag, ojalá que si, porque es mi pareja favorita y dudo mucho escribir de otros que no sean ellos._

 _Bueno, ahora a los agradecimientos._

 _Este episodio en particular se lo dedico a **Alessia de Piscis** , que hace poco fue mamá yo la creia perdida, pero no, alli estaba y ademas con una noticia muy linda entre manos._

 ** _Akane Kou, Titita Taisho, Kamisumi, Fran Garrido ( que tiene 3 fics muy buenos y que los invito a leer), Asia12, Anglica, Mony Mtzz ( tambien con fics en curso que las invito a leer) , Elizabeth Quezada._**

 ** _Mil besos a ellas, que me dejaron un rw en el ultimo episodio._**

 ** _Tambien agradezco mucho los ultimos follows y favs que fueron añadiendose al fic. Arigato en verdad._**

 ** _A ver si alguien tiene una idea de que plan estará urdiendo Naraku._**

 ** _Ahora si, las dejo, con un besito, por supuesto._**

 ** _les quiere._**

 ** _Paola._**


	13. Que vieron nacer a sangre de su sangre

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Oneshots que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que vieron nacer a sangre de su sangre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Ya ves porque me parecía tonto venir?―arguyó un poco amigable Bankotsu que estaba al mando del caballo en que el venía Kagome y donde él estiraba las riendas.

Kagome insistió en que la trajera al mercado local porque necesitaba comprar cosas para su recién estrenada cabaña. Pero el principal motivo es que estaba demasiado aburrida todo el tiempo encerrada y cuidada por su esposo, sino también por todos que no la dejaban a sol ni sombra.

En realidad era una excusa para salir, ya que bien que podría pedirle a Sango que fuera por esas cosas, pero al menos antes de recluirse para dar a luz, quería respirar un poco.

Los partos en esta época no eran como ella habia visto de su tiempo. Aquí las mujeres se recluían en sus casas esperando el momento crucial, y la ventaja que tenía ella es que la atendería una comadrona con mucha experiencia como Kaede.

Solo cuando ya regresaban a su casa, cargados con las cosas que Kagome decía necesitar , fue que la joven insistió:

―En serio, Bankotsu, no deberíamos temer. ¿Ves como este viaje fue bien fácil?, podemos venir por lo menos dos veces a la semana

―Claro que puedes venir….pero cuando hayas teñido al niño. No antes. De hecho esta es la última vez que hacemos este trajín―respondió él, con los ojos muy serios y mirando al frente.

―Aguafiestas―refunfuñó ella, aunque enseguida alzó la mirada y añadió―. Oye, espera ¿dijiste niño? ¿Tu sospechas que podría ser un varón?

―No es que sospeche, es que tengo la certeza―fungió seguro el hombre

―En mi época se usan aparatos para saber el sexo de un bebé a los pocos meses de embarazo―comentó ella

―Pues no estás ahí. Tendrás que conformarte con lo que yo te digo. Será un varón, lo sé.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?―inquirió ella curiosa

―Simplemente lo sé. En mi familia los primeros niños siempre fueron varones, es la norma implícita.

― ¿No me digas que te disgustará si es una niña?

―No seas tonta. Claro que no me molestará. Es mi sangre y es mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que tendría―finalmente dedujo él, con una mirada azul soñadora.

Eso era cierto. Todo lo que estaba viviendo en esta vida prestada era como un sueño para él pero aun así intentaba como podía tener los pies en la tierra.

Hacia par de meses habían regresado a reencontrarse con los antiguos conocidos de ella, y aunque al inicio las cosas fueron difíciles porque ambos se sentían muy cohibidos ante la mirada de los otros, al final acabaron acostumbrándose.

Bankotsu, cuyo único gran talento era la exterminación, y ante la imposibilidad de seguir capitaneando su barco pues se empezó a dedicar a matar demonios para seguir generando ingresos. Tampoco quiso venderlo, así que lo conservó además que tenía hombres a cargo suyo, a quienes ahora encargaba los trabajos de viajes aunque él ya no pudiere estar al mando. Pero secretamente tenía la ilusión de alguna vez recobrar su antigua vida con su esposa, lejos de aquel sitio. Aunque fuere imposible.

Aunque Kagome estuviera allí rodeada de amigos suyos, él no iba a abandonarla, y más en esta etapa tan delicada donde estaba pronta a ser madre.

Lo que si no toleró fue vivir en la cabaña de Kaede.

―Kagome, ¡por todos los demonios!, no somos unos arrastrados, y necesitamos algo nuestro―habia dicho el hombre.

Fue así que se hicieron de una cabaña propia.

Tal como Kikyo, que aún estaba en un proceso de recuperación lenta, habia vaticinado, Naraku extrañamente se habia escabullido de su vista. Y eso que Inuyasha y los demás estaban en cacería constante.

Kagome en algún momento hubiere querido acompañarlos, pero por su estado era evidente que no podría. Tampoco pudo sanar a la débil Kikyo, en ese aspecto, Bankotsu habia sido categórico que hasta que diese a luz no haría ese esfuerzo.

Si la sacerdotisa revivida moría antes de eso, pues que mala suerte, a él le importaba menos que un rábano. No quería arriesgar a su esposa, y fue una de las pocas veces en que se mostró autoritario con Kagome, que quiso al inicio ayudar a la sacerdotisa.

Tampoco habia podido volver a su tiempo. Por su estado no estaba posibilitada a viajar. Aunque Inuyasha la acompañase y la ayudase a ir en brazos, algo que disgustaría bastante a su marido por cierto, aun así el trayecto podría ser peligroso para la muchacha embarazada.

Lo que sí hizo y luego retomó como una costumbre de cada tres días fue la de enviar a su familia de su tiempo , una carta en un pergamino.

Su familia del otro lado del pozo estaba emocionada y expectante con ella, y su madre, a través de Inuyasha le habia mandado varias bolsas de medicamentos y ropas. También una cámara fotográfica desechable para que Kagome se tomara fotos suyas actuales.

La promesa era que en cuanto naciera, el niño y ella debían ir.

Bankotsu no podía cruzar el pozo, así que probablemente se quedarían con las ganas de conocer al marido de Kagome.

El aludido no hacía más que bufar ante eso, primero porque todavía le daba celos que se dependiera tanto de Inuyasha para estos menesteres y segundo, que Kagome dependiera tanto del material y los enseres que le enviaba su familia del otro lado del pozo. Él era de la opinión que ella debía aprender a convivir con el material con el cual disponían en esta era, aunque internamente agradecía a su suegra que los haya enviado, ya que servían para mejorar la calidad de vida de Kagome, aunque fueran materiales extraños para todos allí.

Pero no todo podría ser color de rosa. El hecho de que Naraku se haya vuelto a esconder apenas Kagome pisó el sitio con su actual esposo recrudeció las sospechas de Kikyo de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Algo estaba mal.

Naraku en la actualidad solo tenía como esbirro a Byakuja de los sueños, y prácticamente era poseedor de toda la perla porque los únicos trozos que le faltaban eran la de Kohaku , de Bankotsu, y los del escurridizo Koga.

Pero ni sus milenarios conocimientos ni el esfuerzo que hacía en pensar en estas coincidencias pudieron darle una idea a Kikyo.

Entonces hizo algo al cual no habia tenido más opción. Ella habia fusionado su alma con la de Midoriko, mas eso se reducía al poder, y no en la esencia de la antigua creadora de la perla.

Tuvo que pedirle a Inuyasha que hiciera el favor de cargarla en las aguas del rio que cruzaba la ladera del portentoso bosque para poder entrar en mancomunion con Midoriko.

Kikyo cerró sus ojos dentro del agua sumergiéndose en ella, y de paso aliviando el dolor de sus heridas que no se cerraban nunca.

Unas heridas que llevarían a la muerte definitiva de su esencia, pero ni siquiera el saber tan cercano ese dolor horrible la preparó para la visión de la verdad de lo que se develó ante sus ojos.

Midoriko le comunicó acerca de una poderosa y peligrosa profecía, que estaba a un paso de cumplirse, porque lo más difícil ya se habia hecho.

El nacimiento de un descendiente de una mujer venida de otro tiempo y de alguien que estaba viviendo un tiempo que no era el suyo. Y que ese descendiente, fruto de aquella peculiar unión de seres que de alguna forma no pertenecían a este rango de tiempo, seria portador de un poder más allá de lo imaginable.

Un poder que si caía en manos oscuras podría incluso llevar a la destrucción del mundo entero.

Kikyo pudo sentir como el espíritu de Midoriko se removió de miedo al pensar en la gestación de ese ser. Ella no comprendía el tipo de poder que tendría, pero sería una que fácilmente podría sobrepasar los poderes de Kagome, Kikyo y Midoriko juntas.

―Todo este tiempo, Naraku fraguó que ellos pudieran unirse…―tembló Kikyo con sus ojos tiritantes―. No podemos dejar que ese bebé caiga en manos de Naraku. ¿Para qué molestarse en tener la perla si podía tener un botín más preciado?

¿No sería lo mejor, mandar a Kagome así como estaba ahora a su época?

¿Cómo demonios pudo enterarse Naraku de algo así?

En estas cosas pensaba Kikyo en su viaje de regreso luego de haber obtenido la información. Tampoco quiso develarle nada a Inuyasha que la tenía cargada entre sus brazos. Y el mitad bestia tampoco se lo preguntó, pero por el rostro de Kikyo no podría ser nada bueno.

Pero al llegar sí que lo haría.

Debían alejar a Kagome, y a su bebé por nacer por sobre todas las cosas de las garras de Naraku

.

.

.

.

En algo tenían razón todos.

Kagome no podría viajar a estas alturas y aunque la noticia que Kikyo les habia traído les habia sorprendido, no quedaron intimidados, y eso que la antigua sacerdotisa intentó darles a entender acerca de la profecía de la forma más diplomática posible.

No quería tener otro encuentro con ese Bankotsu, que parecía detestarla, pero si habían determinado que apenas naciera lo enviarían al otro lado del pozo, donde Naraku no podría seguirlo.

Esa habia decisión de su madre. Pero aunque su esposo al inicio quiso que ella se fuera por protección, al final no pudo contra la firme voluntad de ella. Y lo que más la animó era saber que mientras esperaba el parto tendría no solo a su esposo para protegerla sino también a sus amigos.

Ya que Kagome sabía que si intentaba viajar ahora, y si daba a luz en el Tokyo del siglo 20, seria privar a su padre de ver al bebé en sus primeros instantes de vida.

―Cuando nazca el bebé, lo enviaremos junto a mi familia en mi tiempo―habia sido tajante Kagome.

Mientras estarían alertas.

.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba demasiado agotada a esas alturas. Ya estaba en el término de su embarazo, y Sango, aprovechando que Naraku no atacaba, prácticamente no salía de su lado.

―Eres valiente, Kagome, en verdad nunca imaginé que una profecía así podría existir ….oye Kagome ¿no te molesta pensar que Naraku los usó a ti y a Bankotsu?―preguntó la exterminadora con cautela.

La intimidad de la cabaña de Kagome así como la confianza que habia entre ellas les daba la pauta para hablar de este tipo de cosas.

La joven pareció pensarlo por unos momentos antes de responder y negó con la cabeza.

―No, Sango, no tengo miedo y tanto Bankotsu como yo, no nos sentimos utilizados. Era mi destino venir a esta época, viajando 500 años en el pasado, encontrarlos a ustedes y por sobre todo encontrarlo a él, y eso que se supone que él debería estar muerto. Pero si es por eso, Kikyo tampoco debería seguir con vida. Pero sin embargo lo está. Estábamos destinados a esto, y nuestro hijo también―replicó con calma la joven esposa

―No puedo negarte que al principio no me agradaba este asunto, pero al verte tan feliz no puedo más que acompañarte―implicó Sango con la mirada baja

Kagome sonrió.

―Pondré a salvo a mi hijo, eso puedo saberlo. Si ustedes están conmigo así será―agregó Kagome

Sango sonrió.

― ¿Quieres saber algo que quizá nunca me preguntes?―refirió repentinamente la exterminadora mientras acomodaba algunas mantas en los pies de Kagome que estaba recostada.

Bankotsu no estaba cerca y eso era propicio para que volvieran a hablar como antes.

―Claro, Sango, aunque no imagino que podría ser…

La joven pareció pensar unos segundos antes de soltar un:

―Inuyasha lloró por ti. Sufrió mucho tu ausencia, y aun luego de que volviste también estuvo triste.

Kagome abrió mucho sus ojos. La verdad no quería hablar de eso, era una de esas cosas que prefería mantenerla bajo llave, pero sabía que de alguna u otra forma, era algo que siempre habría en el aire.

Solo rogaba que su marido no se diese cuenta o no le diera importancia. Habían logrado al fin, convivir en un ambiente de tolerancia que no quería estropear.

Pero aunque no volviesen a hablar jamás del tema, ella sabía que entre ella e Inuyasha siempre existiría un vínculo muy fuerte, que ni siquiera Bankotsu podría romper, a pesar de todo el amor que Kagome pudiera tenerle.

―Él está enamorado de ti, Kagome―apuntó finalmente la exterminadora.

Kagome bajó la cabeza y no respondió. Ella ya sabía eso. Pero aunque sea cierto, ella no podía hacer nada con respecto a ello.

―Yo amo mucho a mi esposo, Sango, y eso no cambiará jamás. Pienso que Inuyasha debería de intentar darse esa oportunidad que no tuvo jamás con Kikyo―habló finalmente la joven, pero mirando otro lado.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, ella creía que hablar de ese tema que tanto le habia importado en el pasado ya no valía la pena.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Podrías imaginar en algún momento que Naraku siempre tuvo intención que nos uniéramos?, desde el principio quiso usar al hijo que llegásemos a tener―musitó el muchacho acostado en el futon, que en el pecho tenia recostada la cabeza de su esposa.

Ella no respondió y siguió acariciándolo.

Habia caído la noche, y ambos sabían que sería una de las ultimas que vivirían en tranquilidad, ya que ya conocían la profecía que pesaba por su hijo neonato. Bankotsu estaba bastante nervioso, pero decidido a proteger al hijo de ambos.

La decisión más sensata hubiese sido mandar a Kagome a casa, pero ella no quería oír del asunto. Solo mandarían a su hijo en cuanto naciera, pero ella pretendía quedarse en el Sengoku a ayudarlos a luchar.

―Sigue sin gustarme tu idea de permanecer aquí. Sabes que si es por mí, tú te irías con el niño a tu mundo――añadió Bankotsu

―Sabes que eso ya lo discutimos―señaló Kagome, incorporándose levemente para mirar los ojos azules de su marido que estaban fijos al techo―. También habíamos discutido ese tema de que fuimos "utilizados"―haciendo unas comillas con los dedos, para dar a entender que ella nunca se habia sentido usada por Naraku.

―! No seas tonta, Kagome!, yo tampoco me siento usado, solo te lo decía. Solo me llama la atención como ese apestoso hibrido tuvo la idea de que podríamos unirnos al hacernos convivir de forma forzada en esa aldea tan lejana―y al decir esto último lo hizo de forma melancólica al recordar ese periodo tan bonito cuando conoció a su actual esposa. Como se detestaban, y como eso fue mutando en el profundo sentimiento que los unía.

También sentía mucha añoranza por ese periodo de su vida. Tan íntimo y tranquilo. Lejos de todo y todos.

Bankotsu quería llegar a soñar que si todo salía bien, quería volver a ese lugar y criar a su hijo allí.

Pero él era realista, sabía que mucho de eso era una utopía. Él debía estar muerto para empezar, y tampoco se atrevia en pensar más allá.

Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que no vería a su hijo crecer.

Claro, aunque se guardaba esos pensamientos frente a Kagome, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que se venía.

Por esa noche sin estrellas, intentó entregarse al sueño.

Ya mañana seria otro día.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome entró en estado de parto, fue toda una pequeña conmoción en la pequeña aldea. Ella era una joven muy reconocida y querida en el sitio, así que Kaede que iba a ser la comadrona principal, se encontró con mucha ayuda.

Pero a pesar del apoyo y lo ánimos, la tarea se le puso difícil a Kagome.

Habia comenzado con los dolores casi después del almuerzo. Hubiese sido una horrible caída si su marido no hubiese estado a su lado para sostenerla.

Ocurrido el mismo, Bankotsu se encargó de llevarla en brazos de prisa a la cabaña de Kaede, donde habia quedado junto a la anciana, que sabía que la criatura vendría en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha apenas se enteró, prácticamente junto con Miroku se apostó en las cercanías, vigilando con ojos escrutadores, y maximizando su sensibilizado sentido del olfato, en busca de probables enemigos o intrusos. Incluso de cualquier agente extraño.

El hibrido no podía negar que le hubiese gustado estar cerca de Kagome en este momento tan crucial de su vida. Pero eso no podía hacerlo.

El bebé que iba a nacer ya tenía un padre y no era él. Sino ese hombre que vigilaba nervioso afuera del lugar donde estaba la parturienta rodeada de Kaede, Sango y Kikyo.

Al menos haría lo posible por protegerlo. Es lo menos que podría hacer.

Tenía una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo por ello, pero no por ello su convicción era menor. Iba a protegerla a ella y al niño con su propia vida si hiciera falta.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu no habia querido ir con ese dúo, como él llamaba a Miroku y a Inuyasha. Él iba a permanecer cerca del sitio donde su mujer estaba dando a luz.

Estaba sumamente nervioso. No solo por la seguridad de su mujer e hijo por nacer, que él estaba seguro que sería varón, sino porque en esos momentos lo único que pensaba que esto era un gran regalo, algo que nunca ni en su vida anterior hubiese esperado.

Una sensación en el pecho le comprimía. Mezcla de emoción, miedo y nostalgia. Deseaba tanto vivir el tiempo suficiente para verlo crecer. No le habia dicho a Kagome pero hasta habia pensado en un nombre para el niño. ¿Pero si al final era una niña?, pues él no quería meter las narices, no sabría elegir el nombre de una chica, pero el nombre de su madre, Misato, le venía a la mente si se lo preguntaban.

Estaba en eso, cuando desde el interior de la cabaña, luego de un par de gritos de Kagome, al fin se vislumbró una nota mágica para sus oídos.

El sonido de un bebé que lloraba.

Los ojos cobalto de Bankotsu se abrieron en todo su esplendor al sentir aquello. Aunque no quisiera creerlo, su bebé estaba naciendo.

Moría por entrar al sitio donde estaban las mujeres, pero sabía que no podía, a menos que lo llamaran.

El bebé siguió llorando allí dentro, y a él se le figuraba celestial, hermoso, único. Como el sonido más bello del mundo.

Que provenía de una vida que él nada menos habia creado.

Por un instante miró sus manos que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estarían manchadas de sangre, y nunca sería diferente, aunque se esforzare en cambiar por Kagome. El pasado siempre estaría detrás de él como un estigma.

―! Bankotsu!, ¿me estás oyendo?―oyó al fin la voz de la exterminadora llamándolo, y que él por estar pensando tanto no habia oído antes.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó él

―Ya puedes entrar―respondió Sango. Tenía el rostro cansado pero sonriente―. Todo salió bien, es un hermoso niño.

El padre la miraba con el rostro inexplicable y sin mediar palabras caminó hacia adentro donde en un futon doble , rodeada de Kikyo y Kaede, así como Sango que ahora estaba afuera, reposaba una Kagome con una muy mala cara, producto del agotamiento. Ni siquiera habia mirado a las otras mujeres. Su vista estaba posada en el precioso bulto que cargaba su esposa.

Bankotsu prosiguió sin decir palabra alguna, pero fue ahí que lo vió.

En los brazos de Kagome que lo miraba extasiada estaba un bebé. Un varón como le habia anticipado Sango. No podía verse con exactitud cómo se veían sus rasgos como a todo bebé que acabase de nacer, pero un poderoso sentimiento desconocido brotó dentro suyo. Una sensación extraña que nunca antes habia sentido por nada ni nadie. O sea, estaba seguro que amaba a su esposa y moriría por ella, pero el efecto que tenía ahora con ese bebé tan frágil y pequeño que yacía en brazos de su madre que lo veía con rostro fascinado.

― ¿Puedo cogerlo?―preguntó finalmente él, aunque temía tontamente dejarlo caer.

Kagome al fin pudo apartar su cara por sobre el bebé y se lo entregó sin mediar palabra.

Cuando finalmente Bankotsu cargó al niño, la sensación que tuvo antes fue mucho más potente.

El niño se veía incluso más pequeño entre sus manos. Lo examinó cuidadosamente. Tenía la piel rosada y hermosa y una pelusita de cabellos negros en la cabeza.

No podía verle el color de los ojitos que aún estaban cerrados, pero no importaba. El niño era demasiado hermoso.

―Es muy guapo―fue lo único que pudo articular Bankotsu al devolvérselo a su madre. Tenía mil cosas más que decir pero no le salían las palabras de la emoción.

― ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?―preguntó la esposa

En ese segundo y sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta, tanto Kikyo como Kaede habían salido afuera. Estaban demás en este momento de intimidad familiar.

―Me gustaría que lleve el nombre de mi abuelo: Ranma―apuntó él―. ¿Qué piensas de él?

―Ranma…me gusta, además el bebito tiene mucho aire a ti―apuntó Kagome.

Bankotsu la miraba con una ternura que no podía dilucidar ni comprender, pero su lengua estaba atascada. Pero algo si tenía claro, quería que el bebito llevara el nombre de su abuelo. Se limitó a observar como su esposa mimaba al niño, jugando con sus pequeñas manitas y besándolo en la cara por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Ese momento era, tan perfecto, que Bankotsu tuvo el impulso de tomar por la barbilla a Kagome y besarla suavemente, sorprendiendo a ésta por la extrema delicadeza y terneza.

―Lo protegeré con mi vida, o al menos lo que tenga de ella―arguyó finalmente Bankotsu, en voz baja, para no asustar a su esposa en tan precioso instante.

.

.

.

.

Pero luego de toda calma vino la tormenta, ya que horas después del alumbramiento del niño, ya empezaron a vislumbrar un plan para enviar al niño al tiempo de Kagome junto a su familia que ya habia sido avisada, a través de Inuyasha, que en teoría sería el encargado de llevarse a Kagome y al niño, para después regresar él y la joven madre para buscar a Naraku.

―Todo este silencio no me gusta―apuntó Bankotsu.

Habia venido de un corto rastrillaje, en la cual no habia podido hallar nada.

Miroku e Inuyasha también vinieron con las manos vacías de otra parte.

Algo estaba mal, bastante mal. Y conociendo a Naraku. Algo planeaba. Ya debían mandar a Ranma de aquí.

.

.

.

.

―Es tan pequeño, y tendré que alejarme de él―murmuró Kagome sosteniendo el bebecito en brazos

―Es peligroso que siga aquí, y lo sabes―afirmó Kikyo que estaba junto a ella y Sango. La antigua sacerdotisa insistía en estar cerca también, no tanto porque Kagome le interesase, sino porque ese niñito la intrigaba.

Era un bebé y obviamente no tenía ninguna manifestación del poder que la profecía mencionaba, aunque Kikyo no dudaba de la palabra de Midoriko.

Sus pensamientos fueron parados por un instante.

―Kikyo…. ¿podrías sostenerlo un momento?, me gustaría ir a lavarme la cara―dijo de repente la madre, levantándose de por encima de los futones que habían instalado sobre los tatamis y que ella usaba para amamantar al niño.

La aludida ya no pudo responder, cuando Kagome ya le estaba depositando al bebé en brazos, haciendo que sus ojos marrones se abrieran con toda sorpresa.

A Kikyo le agradaban mucho los niños. Pero tampoco pensaba que llegaría el momento que estuviera cargando al hijo de su rival.

Kikyo se quedó sola en el cuarto con el niño, mientras la madre salía. Sango no estaba allí.

Fue ahí que lo observó. Pequeño, frágil, sin atisbo de ser más que un humano en miniatura sin poder ni fuerza.

Si de verdad temían a la profecía, ella podía hacerlo añicos con un solo dedo. Estaba sola con él, y estaba indefenso.

Pero de repente ocurrió. No supo explicarse cómo pasó, pero su cuerpo de repente se vió como llenado de algo que no comprendía, como una luz, y para su sorpresa por ligerísimos tres segundos, sus enormes ojos se vieron conectados por unos pequeños pero preciosos ojos azules que se abrían para hacer conexión con ella.

Una energía sumamente cálida la cobijó de una forma que nunca antes ni esta nueva vida habia sentido.

Se sintió tan bien. Derramó una lágrima antes de que su fría consciencia pudiera frenarla.

En ese instante, Kagome volvía a entrar al cuarto, y Kikyo no dudó en acercarse a devolverle el niño.

―Gracias Kikyo por cuidarlo.

―Está bien―fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer que salió del sitio, un poco abochornada por la sensación que habia tenido.

¿Qué habia ocurrido allí dentro?

Ese niño despedía una calidez y una fuerza que nunca antes habia percibido en algún ser vivo.

Por primera vez, la poderosa Kikyo estaba sin habla ni respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha si habia visto al niño cuando nació y habia felicitado a Kagome dentro de la distancia que se habia autoimpuesto, pero con Bankotsu, con quien se habia visto obligado a convivir las cosas eran bien diferentes.

Todavía no tenía el tono suficiente para decirle algo.

Cuando se cruzaban o estaban cerca uno del otro, obligados a converger, se limitaban a mirarse con el rabillo del ojo o bufar, pero nada más

Y estaba bien. Esa era la naturaleza terca y celosa que ambos tenían y eso no cambiaría. Pero al final de todo, ambos deseaban lo mismo.

 _Querían proteger a costa de su vida a su amada Kagome._

Y por eso entendían lo que el otro sentía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En algo tuvieron razón todos.

Naraku era demasiado inteligente para acercarse a la aldea. Si atacaba seria al instante en que el niño estuviera expuesto.

No se equivocaron.

El mismo día y momento en que el nutrido grupo con Inuyasha y Bankotsu a la cabeza salieron rumbo al pozo, custodiando a Kagome y al bebé fue que ocurrió.

El cielo se oscureció, unos rayos cayeron del cielo que no estaba cubierto de nubes negras sino de terribles presagios.

La risa maquiavélica y de calmado terror de Byakuja sonó como telón de fondo para un ataque infernal que sorprendió al grupo que corría por todas partes intentando sofocar las olas de fuego, así como el ataque indiscriminado de demonios que Naraku habia fraguado.

Con excepción de Kagome, el niño, Bankotsu e Inuyasha que iban rumbo al pozo.

Sabían que el hibrido iba a hacer algo con tal de atacarlos el día que parecieran más vulnerables, pero no imaginaban que habia preparado semejante emboscada.

―!Protejan a Kagome y al bebé!―gritaba Sango repeliendo el ataque de unas bestias.

Kagome en tanto habia sido cubierta con el traje de rata de Inuyasha. Un gesto que no le gustó al padre de su hijo. Pero ahora no habia tiempo de ponerse celoso.

Debían enviar al niño como fuera lugar.

Mientras Inuyasha había avanzado solo hacia el pozo con tal de protegerlo de que lo destruyeran. Kagome, con su hijo en brazos y protegida por su marido se acercaba como le permitía su estado.

Aún estaba recuperándose del parto y eso que ya habían pasado dos días.

―Te cargaré―dijo de repente Bankotsu.

―Pero si me cargas no podrás repeler que te ataquen―suplicó la joven

―No me importa y no discutas―cerró la discusión, cargándola a ella que tenía el bebé en brazos, para correr a toda velocidad hacia el pozo. Habia tenido que dejar su fiel alabarda en el suelo.

Apenas y pudo esquivar un certero rayo de fuego de un demonio volador.

―!Eres idiota o te haces!, apresúrate―gritó Inuyasha, desesperado evadiendo de la entrada al pozo a incontables demonios que le rasgaban la piel. Menos mal tenia a Tessaiga consigo.

Finalmente llegaron al ansiado pozo.

―Está bien, hasta aquí llegamos. Inuyasha y yo llevaremos al bebé, pero regresaré con él para acabar con esto. Una vez vea a Ranma a salvo no tendré miedo de luchar contra él―habló Kagome

Bankotsu no le respondió pero si le hizo una mirada a Inuyasha.

―Déjame despedirme un momento de él―pidió Bankotsu a Kagome, haciendo un gesto para que le pasara al niñito.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco.

―! Dáselo, Kagome, que no tienes todo el día!―gritó Inuyasha que veía la escena al tiempo que refutaba ataques protegiendo a la pareja.

Bankotsu tomó al bebé en sus brazos, y fue un instante raro.

Habia mucho peligro alrededor.

Pero al ex mercenario parecía que el tiempo se le habia detenido al cargar a su hijo recién nacido. No podía oír otra cosa que no fuera a su hijo que balbuceaba ligeramente.

Y fue ahí que ocurrió algo extraño. Extraño para un bebé.

El chiquito abrió sus ojitos azules que conectaron con las de su padre que tragaba saliva con la escena. El niño lo estaba mirando. Parecía reconocerlo. Y lo que el hombre sentía era algo que nunca antes habia sentido.

No solo esa sensación paternal. Sino una muy cálida que le nacía del pecho y que le resultaba extraña y poderosa y le producía un ligero vértigo como una gota que le nacía desde la columna vertebral.

Pero al instante recordó que debía despedirse de su hijo.

No quería hacerle una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir.

Le tocó ligeramente la cabecita. El niño seguía viéndolo con sus ojos azules intensos como las de él.

 _Adiós hijo mío. Nuestros sueños y esperanzas viajan contigo._

Nunca pensó que alguna vez seria padre y además de alguien tan importante como él. Pero aunque su hijo estuviera libre de alguna profecía, no importaba, de todas maneras hubiera dado su vida para protegerlo. Ya sea de Naraku o de cualquier otra alimaña.

 _Quiero creer que fuiste enviado aquí por una razón. E incluso si te lleva el resto de tu vida averiguarlo, te debes a ti mismo descubrir la razón_.

Lo miró por última vez antes de devolverlo a su madre.

―Kagome, dame los trozos de perla que tienes contigo. Las que obtuviste de ese lobo.

Kagome pestañeó confusa mientras apretaba a su hijo recién devuelto.

Era cierto, ella tenía dos trozos de perla que Koga le habia dado para viajar ya que los únicos otros que existían eran las que mantenían con vida a Bankotsu y a Kohaku.

El resto estaba en poder de Naraku.

Koga habia sido muy gentil en dárselos. Aunque de todas formas en algún momento tendría que devolverlos.

Pero no quiso quedarse en el sitio. Todavía le moqueaba ver a Kagome con ese asesino, y todavía no acababa de creerse el cuento de que fuera su marido.

"Bestia estúpida, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese tipo nos quitara a Kagome", fue una las recriminaciones del lobo a Inuyasha.

Kagome se sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en aquello, así que sin cavilar, le entregó a Bankotsu los dos pequeños fragmentos que tenía en la mano.

Quizá tenía un plan. Lo que sea, Kagome confiaba plenamente en él.

En ese momento, las miradas de los dos se cruzaron. Los ojos castaños de ella junto con el cobalto de él.

 _Tu eres la respuesta a la pregunta de que si valió la pena esta segunda vida, hijo mío._

Bankotsu le sonrió genuinamente a Kagome en ese instante en que sus miradas hicieron contacto. Fueron momentos que el moreno hizo esfuerzo por lograr impregnar dentro suyo para memorizarlos.

Fue ahí que cambió su expresión.

―Lo siento, Kagome. No puedo dejar que regreses aquí.

Fue lo último que oyó Kagome con el niño en brazos antes de que el muchacho le hiciera un leve empuje para que cayera dentro del pozo.

―!BANKOTSU!

La miró desaparecer dentro de aquel hueco mágico que era capaz de transportar a otros tiempos.

Si su cálculo no era erróneo, el brillo de los fragmentos que le habia quitado serían suficientes para que ella pudiere romper la barrera y cruzar, tal como le habia explicado Inuyasha.

El joven derramó una lágrima imperceptible que no pudo llegar a frenar.

―Adiós Kagome.

Inuyasha que miraba la escena con tristeza estuvo a punto de caer en lo mismo, pero se detuvo.

Allí no quedaba más que el traje de rata que Kagome habia dejado caer al suelo junto a Bankotsu.

Ya estaba hecho. No podía congeniar con ese hombre, pero los dos habían coincidido en que el único mejor plan era enviar a Kagome y a su hijo a un sitio donde nunca podrían llegarles las garras de Naraku. Y que ella no regresara, como estaba planeando la temeraria muchacha.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

Kagome no debía regresar.

Iba a darle los fragmentos a Kikyo.

Solo antes de volver al campo de pelea y luchar sin miedo a nada, miró por última vez al pozo.

 _Ranma, cuida a tu madre en mi lugar_.

 **CONTINUARÁ** …

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

¿Como andan, amigos y amigas?, espero no se enfaden por la tardanza, es culpa de mi falta de organizacion con otro par de proyectos que comencé, pero tambien esta el hecho que me cuesta despegarme del fic.

Este fic solo tiene dos episodios más, y ya finaliza. Espero que sigan aqui. Soy consciente que cuando se deja tanto tiempo esperando, en este caso 45 dias, pues es facil perder el hilo y las ganas de seguir algo. No me abandonen, ustedes son el kepchup de mis patatas fritas.

Pronto, muy pronto, el otro episodio, que será uno de los mas largos de este fic. ¿Siguen conmigo?

Episodio dedicado a mis comentaristas:

 **Fran Garrido , Dany Jimenez, Jessica Barajas, Elizabeth Quezada, Clau Steffany Kou, Mony Mtz, Son Pau, Titita Taisho, Kamisumi, Plupa, Alessia de Piscis, lukeempires, Anglica, Asia12, Karla, Meka6489, Sekari San, Aldy Valderde, Mary Valdez, Jazmin L, Mihaela Taka,Angelito Obscuro, danisevani.  
**

Dedicado a todas ellas por sus comentarios.

Abrazo gigante para los favs y follows, asi como los silenciosos.

Nos leemos prontito aqui y en el Circulo Mercenario.

beso a todos, y dejame tu opinión.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	14. Que comprendieron el alcance del poder

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que comprendieron el alcance del poder de su hijo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome a veces sentía que si no fuera por su amado hijo, probablemente no hubiera podido sobrevivir de la pena.

Su vida habia tenido un antes y un después, marcada por el profundo suceso de haber hecho un viaje 500 años al pasado, donde vivió una aventura legendaria, y conoció al hombre que finalmente le daría el regalo más precioso de su vida.

 _Su hijo Ranma_.

Cinco años ya habían pasado desde aquella fatídica vez que Naraku habia atacado, y Bankotsu, haciendo caso omiso a la promesa que habían hecho de pelear juntos, y además en connivencia con Inuyasha, fraguaron mandarla a ella y al bebé a este tiempo, donde habían permanecido desde entonces.

Su madre, Sota y su abuelo habían sido testigos como ella habia ido todos los días al pozo come huesos con la esperanza de verla activada, y tener noticias de esos seres queridos que habían quedado allí.

Pero esta nunca hizo la menor señal de activarse, asi como tampoco habia logrado obtener noticias.

Con el pasar del tiempo no tuvo que hacer más que resignarse, porque tampoco podía dejarse morir en vida, porque tenía un niño que era su responsabilidad. Bankotsu le habia dejado específicamente a cargo de él.

Y ella no tenía intenciones de defraudar esa confianza. Además también tenía aquí a su madre, su hermano y a su abuelo que la apoyaban sin límites, que estuvieron con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles cuando tan sola se sentía con un bebé sin padre en esta experiencia tan nueva para ella como era la maternidad.

Tuvo que levantarse a fuerza de ese luto en la cual se habia enfrascado al ver que habia perdido al padre de su hijo, aunque con el pasar de muchos meses y vivencias recién pudo darse cuenta de que todo lo que habia pasado, él lo habia hecho por salvarla a ella y a su hijo. Que tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir y proseguir con esa vida truncada.

Habia cumplido con sus votos matrimoniales con ella de cuidarla hasta el final.

De todas formas, siempre quedó con la duda que pasó al final de todos ellos, pero como su abuelo le habia dicho una vez tenía que dejar esos pensamientos atrás e intentar vivir esta nueva vida que sus amigos del pasado procuraron para ella y Ranma.

Al final entonces, pudo levantarse, culminar el colegio y buscarse una ocupación, porque ahora tenía a alguien en quien pensar.

Decidió de todas maneras quedarse a vivir en el viejo templo con su familia y hasta su pequeño hijo de cinco años ya habia empezado a ir a la escuela.

El niño era una copia al calco de Bankotsu, los mismos ojos azules, la misma piel, aunque con la impronta de Kagome que habia implantado cierta dulzura en los rasgos del niño que cada día crecía más y más.

Kagome se habia levantando de ese horrible túnel donde habia caído por causa de la depresión, y su remedio habia sido ese niño.

Tampoco comprendía que fue toda esa historia del supuesto poder de Ranma, aquella que habia generado toda una caza de brujas de Naraku en contra de ellos, porque hasta ahora no habia visto atisbo de fuerzas sobrenaturales en su hijo, que crecía como cualquier niño normal.

Al final no habia tenido el valor de decirle al niño, cuando éste hizo la primera pregunta acerca de su padre, de que no tenía idea de lo habia ocurrido con él, así que Kagome se limitó a decirle que su papá se habia ido en un largo viaje.

Era lo mejor, tampoco podía decirle que se habia ido al cielo o algo así, porque Kagome no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que él pudiere haber muerto en esa batalla contra Naraku, aunque eso era lo más probable.

Quizá no sobrevivió nadie.

Pero cada vez que se pondría a llorar al pensar en eso, se le venía la mente el rostro de su hijo que estaba a salvo.

Se limitaría a seguir viviendo una vida.

Una vida en un mundo sin Bankotsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma era un niño muy intuitivo. Y además siempre habia sido muy obediente, y gracias a eso, su madre podía estudiar y trabajar sin problemas, porque estaba segura que el niño no causaría tantas molestias a la abuela Higurashi.

Pero esa mañana en particular, el niño se habia sentido muy atraído a algo prohibido. El hecho de poder entrar a especie de cobertizo, donde tenía prohibido entrar a jugar, y que él sabía contenía una especie de aljibe sellado como le habia comentado su querido bisabuelo.

El sitio siempre habia tenido una especie de enigma para él, que con dulzura infantil recordaba vagamente a su madre llorando por allí. Hace mucho tiempo que su madre parecía haber dejado ese hábito de ir casi todas las noches. Ranma se daba cuenta, porque compartía cuarto con su madre, así que notaba cuando ella salía y cuando no.

Aunque si tenía como ley, ir por lo menos una vez a la semana.

¿Qué podría ser tan interesante y que a él le podrían haber prohibido?

Así que Ranma decidió que esa mañana se animaría a aventurarse, no solo porque su instinto infantil así lo llamaba, sino porque algo lo animaba a hacerlo. Y además a hacer algo que nunca hacía.

Como era la de desobedecer a su madre y a su bisabuelo.

Así que hizo los pequeños pasos que lo llevarían hacia ese sitio donde se sentía más atraído ni que fuera un imán.

El pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache de ligera trenza caminó hacia ese lugar prohibido, pero extrañamente único para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―No quedaban cereales, así que le hice la merienda con estas manzanas ¿Qué opinas, mamá?―preguntaba una despreocupada Kagome mientras mostraba el bol de leche con fruta que habia preparado para el niño.

―Si quieres puedo pedirle a Sota que traiga los cereales favoritos de Ranma cuando venga del colegio, así no tendrás que salir―respondió amable la señora Higurashi

―Bueno, ya está listo, pero igual me parece extraño que Ranma ya no haya venido, él tiene bastante claros su horarios―apuntó Kagome―. Iré por él, seguro se habrá quedado dormido en el cuarto.

La señora Higurashi asintió, y se prestó a esperar pacientemente a su hija y a su nieto en la mesa pero a los pocos minutos, un grito feroz irrumpió en el sitio.

―! Por dios, Ranma no está por ninguna parte!

― ¿Cómo que no está por ninguna parte?, ¿buscaste dentro del templo? Pudo haberse quedado dormido jugando―preguntó la buena señora

―No está por ninguna parte, mamá―empezó a sollozar Kagome

La madre al ver esto, no pudo evitar acercarse a su hija y abrazarla.

―Hija, no pierdas el control. Sabemos que Ranma no es un niño ordinario, solo busquémoslo y de seguro lo hallaremos―confortó la señora.

―Es que nunca antes se me habia perdido―hipó Kagome

― ¿Buscaste en el cobertizo donde está el pozo?―consultó la señora, al fin.

Eso pareció darle algún tipo de impulso a Kagome que al dársele esa idea, lo primero que hizo fue correr como nunca hacia ese sitio.

Nunca lo habia pensado, pero no perdía nada con mirar.

Tenía una corazonada extraña y eso que ella hace tiempo habia aprendido a no pensar en cosas imposibles.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del cobertizo, la verdad se le hizo evidente ante sus ojos.

Ante si ya no tenía al pozo ordinario que habia existido allí por más de cinco años. Aquí tenía a un pozo rebosante de energía, como si estuviera abierto como antes.

Kagome se acercó cautelosamente como pudo.

A la preocupación por su hijo, ahora se sumaba la extraña sensación de energía familiar del pozo.

―El pozo…parece estar activado―se secó las lágrimas y se acercó.

Empezó a pestañear extrañada cuando se dio cuenta de algo inaudito.

¡Ranma habia cruzado el pozo!

¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla?

No sabía ni por dónde empezar a pensar.

Al rato y alertada por los gritos de su hija, vino jadeando su madre también y cuando iba a preguntar, entendió todo.

Por la inmensa luz y movimiento que se vislumbraba en el pozo que solo hasta hace poco estaba totalmente muerto.

La señora Higurashi tocó el hombro de Kagome, que todavía se hallaba en estado de shock.

―Mamá….debo ir por mi hijo y lo sabes―parpadeó la muchacha con la mirada perdida en el pozo.

Todavía estaba tremendamente asustada por no haber cuidado bien a su hijo bien amado, por quien su padre habia sacrificado todo.

―Ranma. Tengo que encontrarte, así sea lo último que haga―sollozó la joven madre, que a estas alturas ya estaba henchida de desesperación.

La señora Higurashi se dio cuenta que lo que tanto habia temido algún día, ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Ese niño era de la época feudal. Su querido nieto por siempre estaría ligado a otra era. Algo habia pasado para que reaccionase de esta forma.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

―Solo encuentra la forma de avisarme si todo está bien―fueron las ultimas y sentidas palabras de la madre de Kagome antes de soltarla, y que ella hiciera algo que llevaba años sin hacer.

Saltar dentro de aquel insondable pozo que la llevaría muchos siglos al pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un tremendo vacío.

Oscuridad insondable y eterna.

Una sensación en lo poros que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo.

Una dantesca sensación de melancolía le recorrió las sienes y casi convulsionó su cuerpo entero.

Estaba regresando a aquel tiempo que creía que nunca más volvería a ver. Aquel donde habia conocido gente que marcó su existencia, cortándola en un antes y en un después.

Cerró sus ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de nostalgia, que habia venido a sumarse a la preocupación por su pequeño hijo.

Como por inercia se tentó a levantar sus brazos, cuando pudo notar el brillo del sol de ese otro lado del pozo que tanto tiempo estuvo vedado para ella.

Pero los abrió con mucha sorpresa, cuando sintió que su mano era fuertemente sostenida por otra y que la ayudó a salir.

Una presencia que no esperaba.

Al verlo, sus ojos no pudieron quedarse secos, y cayó a las lágrimas por pensar en su hijo, ahora vinieron a sumarse otras por volver a ver a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

 _Inuyasha…_

Los ojos castaños de Kagome se perdieron por unos segundos en la intensa mirada de miel del medio demonio que también la observaba con anhelo, sin soltar jamás su mano.

 _Kagome…_

Finalmente no pudieron evitar algo que sus cuerpos hicieron de forma automática.

Kagome se arrojó a los brazos de Inuyasha, que la recibió con todo el candor y la fuerza que traía consigo el haberla extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Sin duda, eso no podían evitarlo. Kagome habia nacido para conocer a Inuyasha y él para ella. Ni el hecho que ella hubiera amado a otro hombre podría cambiar ese hecho jamás.

Kagome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo una sensación de seguridad que no habia tenido en mucho tiempo.

No supo cómo, pero en algún momento, todo se volvió negro, y lo último que sus ojos llegaron a ver, fueron las conocidas pero diferentes a su vez figuras de Sango, Miroku y unos niños que caminaban hacia ella.

No alcanzó a hablar, porque cayó de la impresión entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, que la sostuvo de caer al suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tienes que ser fuerte, Kagome. El destino de Ranma siempre estuvo ligado a la perla y a fuerzas que escapan a nosotros. No fue tu culpa…_

Un grito desgarrador se oyó dentro de la cabaña, y Kagome al sentir esa voz en su cabeza, acabó despertando como si lo hiciera de una pesadilla.

Lo peor no era eso, sino que la voz que le hablaba era de Bankotsu. No era cualquier voz. ¡Era él!

Pero cuando pudo al fin tener fuerzas para percatarse de que ocurría, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Estaba sobre un futon, en una cabaña de la era feudal, y unos ojos ansiosos la observaban.

Enseguida los pudo distinguir, luego de medio sacudirse la modorra.

Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango y Miroku.

―! Has vuelto en ti, Kagome!―no pudo evitar Sango, haciendo a un lado a todos, para arrojarse a los brazos de aquella amiga que tanto habia extrañado-

―Señorita Kagome, que bueno que ha regresado―la voz de Miroku se oyó también.

Solo Kaede e Inuyasha no pudieron hablar, pero por sus ojos pudo notar que estaban emocionados.

―Sango, amiga mía, yo también te extrañé mucho―abrazando ella a su vez a la exterminadora, y sin dejar de dirigir sus ojos a los otros añadió―. Yo también los he recordado tanto a todos ustedes.

Cuando finalmente la emoción de los primeros minutos pudo transcurrir, fue que Kaede se acercó con un paño frio.

―Hoy fue un día de muchas cosas extrañas, Kagome. Tu presencia aquí lo confirma.

Kagome asintió.

―Vine a buscar a mi hijo. Él pudo abrir de algún modo el portal cerrado del pozo y cruzar.

―Yo fui al pozo cuando percibí una presencia saliendo de allí. Tenía parte de tu aroma impregnado a él. Yo sabía que era tu hijo, Kagome, e intenté seguirlo, pero al llegar al pequeño altar que tenemos dentro del templo de la perla, él desapareció, y tampoco me quedé mucho allí, porque enseguida detecté a tu propio aroma viniendo por ese mismo lugar por donde él habia venido―contó Inuyasha, mirándola con ojos apenados y enseguida bajando la cabeza―, Perdóname, Kagome, no fui capaz de detenerlo.

― ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo entró dentro de la perla?―preguntó Kagome.

―Sí, Kagome. Yo misma fui a mirar y tengo el presentimiento que tu hijo entró dentro de ella―confirmó Kaede.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Tienen un templo con un altar para la perla de Shikon? ¿Acaso Kikyo se encarga de cuidarlo?―preguntó la joven del futuro sin terminar de asimilar lo que oía―. Si ustedes están aquí, es probable que Bankotsu también…y Kohaku….todos ¿no es cierto?, deben llevarme ante el padre de mi hijo, debo decirle lo que ha ocurrido―Kagome hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo.

―Creo que es mejor que se entere de algunas cosas, señorita Kagome. Sea fuerte, lo que voy a narrarle no es fácil―fue el turno de Miroku de hablar.

Kagome parpadeó confusa pero dejó de intentar levantarse para oír lo que el monje tenía que decirle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miroku intentó resumirle como pudo lo que habia pasado hacia cinco años atrás y en los años que vinieron.

Le contó que la famosa batalla final contra Naraku fue una de las más terribles que se puedan recordar. Lucharon a muerte contra el poderoso hibrido durante más de dos días.

Lo bueno es que extrañamente, la señorita Kikyo pareció recuperarse por completo, y pudo dar una lucha contra Naraku.

Todos participaron en la misma, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomarou y la renovada Kikyo. De todas formas la lucha habia sido terrible, y en un momento dado, cuando Naraku se descuidó luego de robar los fragmentos de Kohaku y Koga, Bankotsu saltó por atrás de él. Y en un acto de locura, se quitó a sí mismo el fragmento que tenía en su cuello, un fragmento que estaba altamente purificado por Kagome, y se lo metió por la cabeza al hibrido, en un último intento suicida de purificar a ese loco, con el ultimo dejo de energía que Kagome habia dejado.

Obviamente luego de perder sus respectivos fragmentos, tanto Kohaku como Bankotsu habían caído sin atisbos de vida al suelo.

Pero cuando pretendieron acercarse a ellos, mientras Naraku seguía peleando contra esa energía de purificación que tenía el fragmento de Bankotsu, fue que Sango se acercó a los cuerpos del antiguo mercenario y de su propio hermano, pero no tuvo tiempo de llorarlos ya que los mismos, en un extraño acto, abrieron sus ojos, como si estuvieran vivos.

 _Porque estaban vivos._

―Fue ahí que comprendimos que lo que habia permitido esa nueva vida en Bankotsu y en Kohaku, así como en la misma Kikyo habia sido el poder del bebé de Kagome. De alguna forma, ese niño habia cumplido su destino, y traspasó parte de su poder a ellos―agregó Kaede en ese punto de la narración.

― ¿ Y qué pasó después?―preguntó Kagome.

―Kikyo ayudó a que Naraku no escapara de la purificación que tu habías dejado en el fragmento que estaba matando a Naraku, pero sin embargo, cuando todos creíamos que ese maldito hibrido ya habia desaparecido, la perla emergió de nuevo, sin que Kikyo pudiera detener su avance, y fue ahí que ocurrió―añadió Sango

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¡díganme!―se impacientó Kagome.

―La perla abrió una meido en medio de la nada y Bankotsu desapareció en él, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo, quedando solo la perla suspendida―añadió Sango bajando la mirada.

Kagome no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le cayeran por los ojos. Creía que durante todos estos años habia llorado a su esposo, pero no importaba como fuera, el confirmar que él habia caído en la batalla aquella fue muy dolorosa para ella.

Aunque se hubiera preparado todos estos años con la sapiencia de saber que su marido habia muerto por salvarla a ella y a su hijo, el confirmarlo era como un nuevo dedo en la llaga.

―La perla quedó allí, y la señorita Kikyo lo tomó para intentar purificarlo como sus poderes se lo permitían. Lo consagró en el altar de un templo que construimos, pero la perla nunca dio señales de nada―ahí Miroku hizo una pequeña pausa, bajando la cabeza―. Pero lamentablemente hace tres años perdimos a la señorita Kikyo.

Kagome parpadeó confusa mirando a Inuyasha a su vez, que habia bajado la cabeza también.

―Mi querida hermana habia recibido una nueva vida gracias al hijo de Kagome, eso está más que claro, pero lamentablemente sus heridas se reabrieron en un intento que hizo para romper la perla―apuntó Kaede, pero enseguida agregó―. No te pongas mal, Kagome. Mi hermana vivió esos dos años de vida que tu hijo le obsequió en mucha paz, y pudo irse al otro mundo, habiendo expiado sus culpas y salvó a su alma en el proceso. En el último momento, ella fue clara en pedir que si alguna vez regresabas, que te lo agradeciéramos, y también a tu hijo.

―Entonces Kikyo murió…queriendo reabrir algún portal dentro de la perla―entendió Kagome.

―Kikyo se fue en paz―habló Inuyasha con el semblante serio pero tranquilo

Kagome lo miró e intentó notar en él algún gesto de dolor, pero le sorprendió verlo muy calmo.

Era evidente que habia penado por ver la muerte definitiva de su primer amor, pero en sus rasgos podía notar que lo habia superado, así como también vislumbraba mucho alivio al saber que al fin el alma de Kikyo descansaba en paz.

―Increíble que mi hijo pudo hacer todo eso―apuntó Kagome al rememorar que habia sido Ranma , con energía que les habia pasado, quien de alguna forma les otorgó una nueva vida a Kohaku, Kikyo y a su mismo padre.

―Tu hijo y la perla están conectados entre sí, Kagome―dijo finalmente Inuyasha

―Si el joven Bankotsu cayó dentro de un portal de la misma perla donde presumo que Naraku lo metió como algún último acto vengativo, el hecho que su hijo haya podido cruzar la barrera del tiempo y entrar dentro de ella, me dice que quizá ambos estén dentro de la perla―iluminó Miroku.

Kagome miró a ambos de forma aprehensiva.

― ¿Creen que mi hijo entró dentro de la perla?―apenas acabó de decir eso se puso de pie de forma impulsiva. Debía ir por su niño.

Intentaron calmarla pero el saber algún tipo de pista de donde puso haber parado su hijo fue lo que la acabó por renovar sus fuerzas.

No tenía más tiempo para seguir con las presentaciones con todos. Ni siquiera habia tenido el tino de preguntar por Shippo o mencionar lo extraño que le habia parecido hace más rato, la presencia de esos tres niños junto a Sango y Miroku.

Todo parecía ser surreal y extraño para ella, es como si esos cinco años no hubieran ocurrido. La preocupación por su hijo, habia sobrepasado el que pudiere tener por sobre cualquier otro.

Se levantó de bruces, y sus sentidos de mujer con sentido espiritual la hicieron incorporarse con toda la decisión de ir hacia el altar donde estaba consagrada la perla, pero al instante sintió una mano sobre un hombro.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco y cuando miró, sus ojos castaños chocaron con los de Inuyasha que la miraba con cierto aspecto de aprehensión en ella.

―Antes de llevarte al templo ¿podrías quedarte un segundo?, tengo algo que me gustaría decirte.

Kagome lo miró, y aunque al inicio su impulsividad la llamaba a hacer otra cosa, al final no podía negarse a conversar con él, aunque sea unos minutos. No, después de ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Él la invitó a salir afuera, y ella aceptó.

Estuvieron caminando varios minutos juntos, aunque callados. En su interior, Kagome se sentía ligeramente avergonzada de haberse portado de una forma insensible con los amigos de esta época. No habia tenido sensibilidad de preguntarles nada de sus vidas, porque apenas llegó, solo habia tenido interés de buscar a su hijo, sin importar la situación en la que ellos estaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban parados frente al árbol sagrado.

Kagome parpadeó al verlo. La omnipotencia y majestuosidad que detentaba este añejo árbol que resistiría las barreras del tiempo le daba por sobre todo mucha nostalgia.

―Quería que supieras que yo lamenté por mucho tiempo que no hayamos podido evitar lo que ocurrió con Bankotsu. Más que nada por ti, porque yo sé cuánto lo querías. Créeme que por mucho tiempo intenté comunicarme atravez del pozo―apuntó Inuyasha muy serio.

Kagome caminó varios pasos, dejando que el viento se llevara sus cabellos, ondeándolos a su merced.

―Inuyasha…

―Sé que ahora no es el momento, y más ahora cuando tienes a tu hijo perdido, pero tenía que decirte que….―al joven medio demonio parecía que iban a caerle lágrimas, pero lo detuvo―. Tenía que decirte que me puso feliz de volver a verte y ten por seguro que estoy aquí para lo que necesites―finalmente pudo alcanzar a decir.

Kagome no pudo evitar muchos sentimientos que habia tenido que tragarse desde hace mucho tiempo. Lagrimas que habia tenido que tragarse desde hace cinco años.

Muchas emociones contenidas durante tanto tiempo. Años de aguantarse las ganas de llorar por las temibles consecuencias dejadas por Naraku.

Lloró y se arrojó a los brazos de Inuyasha.

―! He estado cansada por tanto tiempo!, y por eso no quiero perder a mi hijo, es lo único que tengo. Yo también te extrañé mucho, Inuyasha. Más de lo que pueda decir, y seguro los demás me miraran extraño, porque he actuado muy insensible con todos, pero es que llevo años sintiendo el dolor que Naraku me ha provocado.

Inuyasha le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda, sin dejar de abrazarla jamás.

―Ellos también entienden tu tristeza―adujo él con una madurez sorprendente.

―Tampoco tuve en cuenta tu propio sufrimiento. El perder a Kikyo te habrá hecho daño también―musitó Kagome, alejándose un poco para mirarlo.

―Todos hemos perdidos seres queridos. Pero no me apeno por ella, ya ha pasado tiempo y además sé que ella ahora descansa en paz―se limitó a decir Inuyasha, para enseguida añadir como deseando acabar con el tema―. Kikyo fue importante para mí, así como tú también lo eres.

La verdad es que el medio demonio tenía ganas de decirle más cosas, pero no era el momento.

Ahora habia prometido que ayudaría a Kagome, llevándola ante la perla, y ver de hallar la manera de abrir un vórtice en la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un altar hermoso, donde sobre un hermoso costal de plata, reposaba la legendaria perla de Shikon, despidiendo un intenso brillo del cual apenas Kagome entró, supo que habia pertenecido al espíritu de Kikyo.

Pero prefirió callarlo porque no quería hacer sentir mal a Inuyasha, y Kaede con recuerdos tristes.

También pudo sentir otra energía, aunque familiar, era también desconocida porque nunca antes la habia percibido.

Seguro era la energía que decían era de su hijo que habia venido atraído por la perla.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

―Poco después de que Bankotsu fuera absorbido por la perla, yo quise abrir uno para ver si podía encontrarlo. Pero fue imposible.

Sango y Miroku también estaban en el sitio. Kagome le dio una mirada a su amiga, como dándole a entender que luego de resueltos los problemas se sentaría a hablar adecuadamente de mucho de lo que tenían pendiente.

Kagome se acercó al altar, y cuando acercó su mano a perla, esta empezó a reaccionar.

Fue ahí que Inuyasha con su poderosa Tessaiga, abrió un enorme meido , para ayudar a la reacción que se generaba dentro de la perla.

―! Lo que pensábamos era correcto. Creo que se está abriendo un portal por la reacción en cadena del meido del Tesaiga con la energía espiritual de la señorita Kagome!―anunció Miroku, resguardando a Sango ante la luz y el portal que se habían generado.

Kagome observaba esperanzada y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera acercarse a ella para lanzarse juntos dentro del vórtice de la perla, ella lo detuvo con un dejo de energía.

―No, Inuyasha. Esto debo hacerlo yo sola. Ya has hecho mucho por mí―sonriéndole.

―! No, Kagome!―gritó Inuyasha con frustración de ver como la joven se adentraba en el meido, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla.

Lo mismo sintieron, unos atónitos de Miroku, Sango y Kaede.

Sus ojos no los habían engañado.

Kagome habia regresado y acababa de meterse dentro del saco de una misión suicida y probablemente sin esperanzas.

Para buscar a su hijo, y quizá o sin quizá, en búsqueda de alguna respuesta de lo que pudo haber pasado con Bankotsu.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ EN UN ULTIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas  
**_

 _Solo falta un episodio para decirle adios a este fic , me da mucha nostalgia, y será en tipo 15 dias, porque tengo planeado comenzar luego otro long fic bank kag que ya estoy ideando.  
_

 _Bueno, siguiendo con el fic, me preguntaran ¿como Ranma les pudo dar esa gracia a Bankotsu, Kikyo y Kohaku?, pues en el capi anterior di algunas señales de lo que el bebé estaba haciendo, como por ejemplo esa escena cuando Kikyo carga al bebé y ella siente algo._

 _En el sigte capitulo veremos si Kagome puede reencontrar a su hijo y si hay suerte, encontrar alguna pista de lo que pudo haber pasado con Bankotsu._

 _Y si, me matan por poner a Inuyasha con ojos enamorados de Kagome, eso es algo que siempre dije, él ama a Kagome y nunca lo ha negado. La verdad no tuve valor de ponerlo como malo aqui._

 _¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que esta loca ( yo) pueda estar maquinando?_

 _En fin, envio un beso gigante a **Fran Garrido** , Dany Jimenez, Yuli, Mony Mtz, Kamisumi, Fran Sanchez, Plupa, Titita y una linda bienvenida a EquihuaLove, por sus amables comentarios y no dejarme sola en esta aventura que esta tocando fin._

 _Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos, asi como todos los follows y favs de siempre._

 _Tambien agradezco mucho el apoyo en wattpad, y más que nada porque eso significa que el movimiento Bank Kag se esta expandiendo-_

 _Un abrazo siempre._

 _Paola._


	15. Hacia el Futuro, Final

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serie de Drabbles que tendrán conexión entre si**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una primera Vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HACIA EL FUTURO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Una oscuridad tan aterradora, no por la visión de lo oscuro, sino por el aura maligna que despedía por todas partes._

Una que hizo que Kagome despertara de algo que parecía un letargo horrible y eterno. La joven mujer abrió sus ojos, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que parecía estar flotando en medio de esa oscuridad.

― ¿Esto es?―se dijo apenas abrió los ojos para darse finalmente cuenta de donde estaba―. Es el interior de la perla de Shikon…

Los ojos de Kagome empezaron a tiritar, no imaginaba ni por un segundo que las cosas se verían de esta forma, estaba de alguna forma esperanzada con que allí encontraría a su hijo flotando en algún lugar de esa inmensa oscuridad. Su dulce y hermoso Ranma, que no tenía la culpa de tener los padres que habia tenido y que habían atado su temprano destino a esta maldición.

Kagome no pudo evitar y sollozar. Pero hizo lo posible para intentar flotar en medio de la nada cuando de repente un brillo intenso se hizo presente ante sus ojos.

La joven tapó sus ojos cuando sintió el fulgor, pero enseguida bajó su brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba ante sus ojos era el mismísimo espíritu de la perla de Shikon que estaba allí representada como la mismísima joya.

El brillo era intenso en gran parte, pero también podía notarse que estaba rodeada de energía oscura. La joven no tardó en darse cuenta de que la perla estaba contaminada.

―! Es la perla de nuevo y está contaminada! ¿Cómo pasó algo así?, ¿acaso la purificación que le dejó Kikyo no funcionó?―gritó Kagome.

― _La energía oscura de Naraku fue más fuerte que eso―la voz impasible que venía de la perla, fue la que habló creando un eco de miedo en Kagome._

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a temblar ante ello, pero también se percataba que la energía residual en Kikyo seguía siendo alta ¡no estaba completamente contaminada! ¿Pero porque ella estaba retenida ahí y no veía a su hijo por ninguna parte?

Kagome miraba sin entender, y asustada en medio de esa horrible oscuridad y la perla que le hablaba.

.

.

.

.

.

―! Malditos demonios, vengan aquí!, ¿todavía no tuvieron su ración de hoy?―una potente voz resonó arrojando un arma inconfundible.

Una alabarda potente.

Los demonios que rodeaban el oscuro sitio fueron cortados en dos por ella.

Tras ello, la figura alta y sardónica de alguien que caminaba apareció. Su porte, sus ojos cobalto y la ropa que usaba lo decían todo.

Era Bankotsu, que caminaba con aburrimiento hacia donde estaban los cuerpos cortados que volvían a regenerarse para comenzar la pelea que venía sosteniendo hace más de cinco años cuando habia sido absorbido por la perla.

Era horrible, pero si ese su destino, y el precio que tenía que pagar por saber que Kagome y su hijo estuvieran a salvo, estaría de esta forma por toda la eternidad.

―Mph….sigan viniendo que los cortaré a todos―siguió diciendo Bankotsu.

Era un infierno, pero era su gusto y estaba dispuesto a ello. Estaba en esa lucha sin fin desde que hace cinco años atrás en la batalla final contra Naraku, se habia atrevido a pedirle un deseo a la perla cuando vió que Naraku habia pedido también uno.

Naraku habia solicitado a la perla, que luego de su muerte, tanto Kagome como su hijo sean absorbidos al interior de la perla, donde con ellos, al fin podría resucitar, y quedarse con el niño para aprovechar sus poderes, en tanto Kagome quedaría por siempre hundida en la oscuridad.

Pero no contaba con que Bankotsu pudo sentir ese malévolo deseo en medio de la violenta refriega que tenían cuando el ex mercenario le incrustó con sus propios fragmentos, y fue ahí que el joven líder pidió un deseo:

Que tanto Kagome como su hijo no sufrieran ese horrible destino, que el que lo pagara fuera él, encerrándolo de por vida dentro de la perla. Un precio acorde, para un asesino como él. No le tenía miedo aunque se le rompiera el corazón el saber de qué no volvería a verlos. Pero suponía también que todas sus acciones pasadas necesitaban un castigo y una redención. Aunque él no estuviera arrepentido de ellos.

Todo este tiempo en medio de esa soledad habia pensado mucho en Kagome y en Ranma. Suponía que el niño ya estaría grande, ¿le habría contado Kagome de él? ¿Ella lo recordaría? ¿Habría vuelto a rehacer su vida

Los ojos de Bankotsu temblaban ante esa mención. Esto último era muy probable porque su esposa aun debía ser una mujer muy hermosa y joven, era obvio que alguien quisiera acercarse a ella.

Por un lado lo mataban los celos, pero por el otro tampoco deseaba que ella pasare el tiempo de forma tan solitaria. Recordaba con pena que ella dentro de su fortaleza, también era una mujer frágil y merecía la protección de alguien que pudiera cuidar de su preciosa persona.

Bankotsu no lloraba, nunca lo hacía pero pensar en eso, era como una tortura peor que la inmensa oscuridad donde estaba recluido obligado a pelear eternamente con demonios.

―Kagome….Ranma...

Ya iba a poner su alabarda al hombro para seguir buscando más en medio de la oscuridad, cuando algo parecido a unos pasos pequeños vinieron hacia él.

¿Acaso un demonio que habia aprendido a acechar?

Se volteó con todas las ganas de asestarle un merecido golpe que liquidara a ese atrevido demonio, pero su alabarda se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de cortar a quien habia tenido el atrevimiento de molestarlo.

No encontró un demonio como se esperaba.

Sino a unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos propios que lo miraban con aprehensión, y Bankotsu sintió que estaba dejando de respirar o que el mismísimo maldito tiempo se estaba deteniendo ¿era un sueño dentro de una pesadilla verdad?

Era un niño parado enfrente de él.

Pequeño, con una cabellera peinada como él, pero con unos ojos vivaces, tan azules como las de él, pero con una impronta inolvidable: tenía la impronta dulce de la mujer que él más habia querido en el mundo y por cuyo recuerdo moriría alguna vez.

― ¿Tu eres…?―se preguntó así mismo

¿Podía ser?, aunque sus labios empezaron a tiritar ante la idea, enseguida le venían otras ideas ¿acaso la perla lo habia atraído por el deseo de Naraku…?

Bankotsu arrojó su arma al suelo y caminó hacia el niño que lo miraba como si lo conociera o como si presintiera que lo conocía de algún sitio.

El hombre se sintió confundido con los cientos de imágenes que le vinieron a la mente y recordando más que nada las duras amenazas de Naraku en aquella batalla final de hace cinco años atrás cuando hubo enviado a Kagome y al bebé recién nacido al otro lado del pozo.

" _¿Crees que tu hijo está a salvo?!Yo lo encontraré!"_

Bankotsu temblaba de un terror genuino. ¿Acaso ese desgraciado de Naraku con su maldito deseo habia hecho que se cumpla su horrible amenaza de encerrar a su familia dentro de la perla y convertirlos en unos perdidos como él?

El muchacho siguió caminando hacia el niño que lo miraba sin miedo y hasta expectante.

Cuando llegó ante él, Bankotsu no pudo evitar caer de rodillas frente al niñito, que seguía viéndolo sin miedo pero con los ojos intensamente azules mirándolo directamente a los suyos como si estuviera identificándose también a sí mismo.

El ex mercenario no tenía idea de que decir, al estar arrodillado, a la altura del niño, pero si abrió aún mas sus pasmados ojos cuando el niño sacó a relucir su vocecita.

― ¿Tu eres mi papá…?

Es como si ese pequeño tuviera un nivel de comprensión más allá de lo que él mismo pudiera entender. Que todavía estaba pasmado por verse reflejado de esta forma en el chiquillo que no habia tenido problema de decirle aquello, que para él habia significado todo.

Con las manos temblando a causa de la incredulidad y de la profunda emoción que le nacía por la posibilidad de estar viendo a su hijo, de quien habia sabido por última vez hace cinco años en aquella cruenta batalla final contra Naraku donde también habia sellado su propio destino.

Al final ya no pudo evitar lo que toda su piel y su corazón lo invitaban a hacer.

Tomó al niño y lo abrazó con las fuerzas que lo llamaban a hacerlo, como si con ese gesto intentara traspasar al niño las profundas emociones que le producía el verlo.

―! Tu eres mi hijo!―fue lo que le dijo al final, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del niño que le retribuía el gesto también con emoción.

―! Mi mami dijo que estabas de viaje, pero yo sabía que algún día te encontraría!―articuló el niño con vocecita infantil.

Bankotsu no recordaba haber tenido esa sensación de querer llorar como el que tenía ahora. El ver a su hijo era algo que creía estaba vedado para siempre para él. Se suponía que él se habia sacrificado para que él nunca pudiera sufrir dentro de una perla.

Él no quería un futuro así para su hijo.

No pudo resistirse más y siguió estando a la altura del niño sin dejar de abrazarlo. Pero el niño era muy despierto e inteligente. Seguro una herencia de haber vivido y ser criado en el mundo natal de su madre.

―Y tú eres exactamente como te habia soñado―murmuró Bankotsu. Ese niño era una copia de él mismo, aunque dulcificado con la impronta de Kagome.

―Yo te soñé muchas veces, papá….pero te quedaras esta vez ¿no es cierto?―atinó el pequeño que se desenvolvía muy bien, asombrando a Bankotsu por su inteligencia y perspicacia para ser solo un chico de cinco años.

Pero tampoco tenía ganas de mentirle. Él iba a salvarlo a él, pero nada le decía que él pudiera hacer lo mismo, después de todo estaba viviendo la maldición de su deseo a la perla.

―Te juro que tu estarás bien―atinó el ex mercenario

―Mi mami también querría que te quedaras con nosotros, ¡ya no viajes, papá!―rogó el chico.

Ante tremenda suplica, el hombre se encontró con no saber que decir. Era más que evidente que su máxima debilidad era ese niño, con quien habia soñado día y noche y que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

―Yo también querría ver a tu mami―finalmente lanzó Bankotsu, con los ojos llenos de nostalgia al recordar a su esposa.

En ese instante, cientos de espíritus de demonios los rodearon y Bankotsu entendió que eran los mismos con los cuales venia peleando desde siempre.

Pero el ex mercenario comprendió que las cosas ahora ya no como siempre. Ranma estaba allí, y su seguridad era lo primero.

Daría su vida por sacarlo de ahí, así que lo protegería.

―Solo ponte aquí, agáchate

y no mires. Me encargaré de esto―asumió el hombre quien saltó con su alabarda en vilo hacia los demonios, luego de asegurarse que su hijo no mirara.

Tampoco es que tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle la carnicería que haría con esas bestias.

Porque eso iba a hacer, no pensaba darles oportunidad que se acercaran a Ranma.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome seguía parada en la inmensidad de la fluctuante oscuridad.

― _¿Quieres pasar la eternidad en esta oscuridad, Kagome?_

La joven no respondía, francamente estaba desesperada, No veía ni oía a su hijo por ningún lado y la maldita perla que le hablaba. Seguía llena de confusión, sin comprender nada.

Pero tampoco quería pasar la eternidad en esta oscuridad. O peor no deseaba que su pobre hijo pasare por eso también.

―El maldito deseo de Naraku de traerme a mí y a mi hijo se cumplió ¿acaso estoy condenada?―gritó por último la joven.

― _Solo si tú quieres, Kagome….sabes que puedes hacer algo._

― ¿Qué cosa?―preguntó ella

― _Solo pide no estar aquí. Pide volver a la luz, Kagome. Tú no perteneces aquí._

Los labios de ella temblaron ante la perspectiva.

Su mente de inmediato se vio cubierta con cientos de ideas. Si pidiera el deseo, si solo hablara, ella volvería a salir de aquí, a un mundo de luz, muy diferente a este. Además era algo que su sangre y corazón la llamaban a sentir porque ella era un ser de luz. Quizá así tendría más claridad en sentir a su hijo.

―La perla solo cumple los deseos de forma extraña. Yo estoy aquí, y mi hijo quizá también se perdió por causa de la última voluntad de Naraku siendo que el último deseo de mi esposo habia sido la de sacrificarse él mismo para evitar que cayéramos a este lugar―se decía Kagome, resueltamente lógica, pese a que se debatía en pedir o no ese pequeño deseo y volver.

Pero fue en ese instante en que unas lágrimas amargas empezaron a surgir por su temor a la oscuridad, Kagome oyó algo o creyó haberlo hecho.

―!MAMÁ!

Kagome miró por todas partes. ¿Acaso ya estaba perdiendo el sentido y se estaba volviendo loca?, creía estar oyendo a su hijo ¿acaso podría ser verdad?

― ¿Es Ranma?

― _¿Quieres verlo, Kagome?, solo tienes que pedirlo y lo tendrás aquí―mencionó el espíritu de la perla._

Kagome por primera vez alzó la mirada ante aquella joya que le hablaba. Y de hecho estuvo a punto de hablar cuando oyó otra voz que la descolocó por entero, haciéndole olvidar hasta lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pensar.

―!Kagome!

Esa voz solo habia creído oírla en sueños durante todos estos años, permitiéndose creerla oír solo por las noches, cuando su hijo no pudiera notar el profundo dolor en su rostro.

La boca de Kagome se abrió en un ligero toque para murmurar estas palabras tan lejanas.

―Tu eres….. _Bankotsu_

.

.

.

.

.

A Kagome no le habia fallado la audición ni menos habia tenido fantasías con haber oído la voz de Bankotsu o de su hijo.

Justamente habia sido a instancias de este último.

―Padre, estoy seguro que mi mamá ha venido a buscarme―habia dicho Ranma

― ¿Kagome habría venido aquí?―preguntó Bankotsu, horrorizado ante la perspectiva que en serio la descabellada última petición de Naraku se estuviera dando realidad.

La perla habia cumplido el deseo de ese maldito hibrido, que aun después de muerto seguía causándole dolor.

―! Tenemos que encontrarla!, si ella está dentro de esta perla….no quiero ni pensarlo―gritó Bankotsu, olvidando por un segundo hasta al niño que lo miraba extasiado.

Fue ahí que el pequeño Ranma llamó a su madre con toda la potencia de su voz infantil.

Ahí se le añadió Bankotsu que gritó también el nombre de esa mujer en quien tanto habia pensado todos estos años, pero que la vida y un maldito le habían arrebatado.

.

.

.

.

.

― _¿Quieres ver a tu familia, Kagome?, solo tienes que pedirlo. ¿Quieres volver a tu esposo y formar con él una verdadera familia?―siguió siseando la perla_

Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas al oír aquello. ¡Sí!, eso era lo que ella más deseaba en el universo. La única cosa por la que haría todo. Incluso entregar al mundo al demonio por una sola oportunidad de ver a su esposo y a su hijo juntos de nuevo, como esa familia que eran antes de que fueran separados.

Lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos castaños de Kagome.

―Con solo una palabra mía…ellos estarán junto a mí―murmuraba Kagome casi derrotada.

Pero también le venían imágenes de otras cosas. No todo podía ser tan transparente. Naraku estaba muerto ahora, pero era evidente que su maligna influencia a causa de su deseo seguía persistiendo allí. ¿Qué otra consecuencia tenía el deseo que él habia pedido?

La perla habia atraído a su hijo y a ella. Hace tiempo también habia perdido a su esposo dentro de ella. Pero no estaban destinados a encontrarse dentro de la joya.

Es como si para aumentar las desgracias, la perla estuviera esperando que ella pidiere lo único que deseaba en el mundo para dar algún golpe de gracia.

Su inteligencia así se lo decía. Kagome sabía que Naraku era implacablemente hábil. Nunca habia perdido en ese aspecto, y estaba segura que él habia tramado que ahora se encontrase en ese estado.

¿Qué podía hacer?, aunque la tentación de ver a su familia la superaba por entero, por encima de cualquier otra cosa y Naraku lo habia sabido.

―!KAGOME!

―!MAMA!

Las voces ya venían unidas ahora.

―Quiero verlos por sobre cualquier cosa…―se decía la joven para ella misma.

Pero si Bankotsu ya habia sentido que ella pudiera estar encerrada por ahí, ya que habia gritado su nombre, también significaba que la estaba buscando. Los labios de Kagome empezaron a temblar al recordarlo. ¡Él estaría buscándola ahora!

Y nunca antes la habia defraudado. Juntos podían superar cualquier cosa, como cuando vivían juntos, podrían buscar a su hijo perdido en medio de toda de esa oscuridad para evitar que Naraku se apoderara del niño.

―! No voy a pedir un deseo!―gritó Kagome con más firmeza ahora.

Si tenía que esperar que Bankotsu apareciera por toda la eternidad, que así sea. Si ya su vida habia estado inexorablemente unida al destino de esa perla odiosa, ya no le daría el maldito gusto ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

―! Papá!, ¿Qué es ese brillo?―gritó Ranma, que estaba en brazos de su padre, señalando una parte que parecía abrirse

Bankotsu abrió mucho sus ojos ante ello, parecía como si una puerta intentara abrirse ante sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios podría ser eso?, desde que él tenía memoria él solo habia visto una oscuridad infinita en ese sitio….y claro, cientos de monstruos que matar todos los días, pero que volvían a regenerarse por entero.

El hombre lo miró, era como si esa luz lo llamara. Aunque miraba a su hijo y temía estar equivocándose.

―! Con un demonio!―gritó Bankotsu antes de arrojarse hacia esa luz. Era la primera vez que veía luz en este horrible lugar. Sostuvo a su hijo apretándolo contra su propio pecho.

Pero lo que vió allí, apenas abrió sus ojos fue algo que no se habia esperado jamás. Ya su corazón hace mucho tiempo habia renunciado a ese privilegio de volver a la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Bueno, mejor dicho, en sus dos vidas.

Las dos miradas se encontraron allí mismo.

Una Kagome paralizada, parada ante lo que parecía ser una perla en medio de toda la oscuridad. No importaba cuan cambiada podría estar a ojos vista, para él estaba igual que hace cinco años. Hermosa y valiente. Una mujer única entre todas.

―Kagome…

―¿No es una alucinación?―respondió ella, pero esto fue descartado cuando vió lo que venía en los brazos de él―.!Ranma!

Bankotsu se quedó quieto y bajó al niño conminándolo que caminara hacia su madre.

―!Mami!

Kagome corrió a abrazar al niño. Hasta habia olvidado su propio nombre ante la felicidad de haberlo visto de nuevo. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, besó su frente y lo abrazó tanto como pudo.

―Papá me salvó, mami. Tu dijiste que alguna vez él volvería―dijo el niño señalando al hombre que los miraba pasmados.

Fue ahí que Kagome levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que los miraba no solo con ternura y dolor. Dolor quizá por sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar allí. Él no sabía que habia estado haciendo Kagome durante todos estos años. Él no podía nada más acercarse como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella, aunque se moría por acercarse y hablarle, abrazarle y mil cosas más.

Por eso le tomó por sorpresa cuando la vió bajar al niño a un lado y correr hacia él para arrojarse a sus brazos, donde Bankotsu la recibió con toda la felicidad contenida en su corazón. Un corazón que ella misma le habia devuelto cuando el destino los habia llamado a encontrarse en medio de un maligno encargo de Naraku.

―Kagome―aspirando al fin el olor real de su cabellera oscura

―Estas aquí Bankotsu―murmuró ella sin dejar de apretar sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Oír eso fue demasiado para él y se acercó más buscando unos labios que no dudaron en corresponderle. En un beso que los llamaba a su destino. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Solo fueron interrumpidos por el batido de unas palmas.

Se separaron sonrojados al notar que era Ranma que los miraba con una sonrisa inocente de pura felicidad.

Bankotsu acarició la mejilla de Kagome.

―Él es tu hijo, Bankotsu.

―Lo sé―fue toda la respuesta de él, perdido en los ojos de ella.

Pero todavía no todo estaba reparado. El brillo maligno de la perla aún seguía cerniéndose sobre ellos.

Era evidente que ellos habían podido hallarse en medio de toda esa oscuridad, porque Kagome rechazó entregarse a la seducción de los deseos de la perla aunque hubiera sido tentador, pero justamente habia sido lo que abrió el portal y que pudieran encontrarse.

Pero ahora ya Kagome no tenía miedo. Tenía a su lado a esa familia que ella tanto amaba y la única que necesitaba. Con ellos no podía tener miedo nunca. Se aferró al brazo de su esposo. Era hora de poner punto final al estigma malvado de la perla.

―!Deseo que desaparezcas, perla de Shikon!―fue el grito tajante que hizo la joven mujer

Ante los ojos de los presentes, la perla empezó desvanecerse y el lugar parecía cubrirse con una luz intensísima.

Ya nunca más nadie estaría unido al destino de la malignidad de una joya tan peligrosa como esa.

Kagome cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto con Ranma y con Bankotsu.

Por fin estaban juntos. Ya no era un sueño. O una de sus fantasías.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero esa increíble magia que sentía al sentirse segura en los brazos de Bankotsu se cortaron de repente.

Abrió sus ojos con violencia cuando oyó la voz de él.

Habían salido de un rayo de luz que salía del pozo, emergiendo de ella, pero solo Kagome y Ranma podían pisar tierra firme.

Allí también estaban la madre de Kagome, Sota y su abuelo, que habían estado en vigilia todo este tiempo desde la desaparición de Kagome y su hijo.

― ¿Pero qué?―preguntó Kagome, extrañada de que Bankotsu no pudiera bajar con ellos.

―Este no es mí tiempo, Kagome. No pertenezco aquí.

―!No!―gritó horrorizada ella al tiempo que era sostenida por su madre y su hermano.

―Papá no puede volver a irse―mencionó Ranma con los ojos llorosos.

―El pozo va a cerrarse una vez que todo esto acabe. Sin perla será imposible volver a cruzar―dijo su abuelo.

Kagome se sintió perdida un rato. Estaba obligada a tomar una decisión terriblemente dolorosa.

De un lado estaba su familia que la miraba con ojos tristes, y dentro del rayo de luz de pozo estaba su marido viéndola también con esa mirada llena de pena.

Miró a su hijo cuyo rostro estaba perdido mirando a su padre. Aquel héroe que ella le habia descrito y que nunca habia podido conocer y que ahora estaba en camino de no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Bankotsu no decía nada. No creía tener derecho en esta dura elección. Él solo quería que ellos vivieran bien y este tiempo parecía haberles dado una vida y una felicidad en su ausencia. Así que decidió usar los pocos minutos que el rayo del pozo parecía darle para mirar a esa familia y poder recordarlo por siempre, ya que estaba a punto de volver a un mundo donde no existía nada que le importase.

Atesoraría estos minutos entonces.

Kagome seguía parada indecisa de la pena, aunque su corazón la llamaba a arrojarse junto con su hijo a aquel rayo a los brazos de aquel hombre que tanta felicidad le habia dado, aunque eso implicase dejar todo.

La única que parecía entenderlo fue su madre, que estoica y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a ella, y la tomó de sorpresa ya que la abrazó muy fuerte.

―Está bien, hija….vé con él, estaremos bien. Ranma necesita a su padre y tú lo necesitas a él.

Las palabras de la señora Higurashi fueron seguidas de un palmeo amistoso en el hombro por parte de Sota y su abuelo. Con sus sonrisas la conminaban a tomar una decisión sin culpa.

Bankotsu que estaba callado, sin hacer gesto alguno, abrió mucho sus ojos cuando la vió caminar hacia él, tomando a Ranma con una mano.

Fue ahí que lo entendió.

Ella habia tomado una decisión.

Sonrió ante eso. Hizo un último gesto de despedida ante la familia de Kagome, antes de pasarle su mano a ella, para que lo tomase como un pasaje para el verdadero destino final que tenían los tres.

Ranma le arrojó a su abuela un último beso antes de empezar a desaparecer bajo la luz del pozo, pero no le daba dolor, porque estaba sostenido por los brazos cálidos de su padre.

― _Gracias_ …―fue la última palabra que mencionó Kagome a esa familia que dejaba atrás, antes de desaparecer para siempre del siglo 21, pero sin miedos ni culpas por estar arropada a Bankotsu, que la hacía sentir segura y protegida por siempre.

Esa habia sido su elección, y a juzgar por el rostro feliz de su pequeño hijo las cosas habían salido más que bien.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Misao, has visto mi cinta azul para el cabello?―gritó la voz de una adolescente

― ¿Acaso crees que soy tu tienda personal, Kaoru?―respondió otra voz, que era la aludida.

―! Oigan!, cállense ya, ¡ par de locas!―gritó una voz masculina con hastío.

―! Nadie te llamó a esta conversación, Ranma!―gritó Kaoru

Y comenzó allí una nueva batalla de gritos, insultos y toda clase de declamaciones, que hacia parecer lo que fuera la batalla de Naraku como algo de bebés.

Si bien la pelea se suscitaba hacia el otro lado del enorme palacete, estos fueron fácilmente oídos en una habitación, donde dormía una pareja que despertó al oír las cantaletas de todas las mañanas.

―Ahí van tus hijos de vuelta, Kagome―mencionó el hombre que la abrazaba, aun con sus ojos cerrados

La adorable mujer que estaba arropada entre sus brazos no abrió los ojos, pero sí que estaba despierta. Las peleas de sus hijos por las mañanas funcionaban mejor como despertador que el gallo que tenían.

―Que yo sepa, no los hice sola. Son tus hijos, Bankotsu…y tienen tu carácter―bromeó la mujer sonriendo de plena felicidad.

Era cierto, habían pasado 16 años desde que habia tomado la decisión de vivir en esta época y no estaba arrepentida. Cada día era más feliz con esta familia que habia fundado en este lugar, con el hombre que le habia destinado la vida.

Ahora era madre de tres hijos. Ranma ya tenía 21 años ahora, y mirarlo ahora era como estar viendo una versión joven y graciosa de su propio esposo, ya que Ranma habia sacado mucho del carácter de su padre, y más ahora que habia venido de China donde habia estado compitiendo en torneos de artes marciales antiguas donde habia sobresalido. Su Ranma podría ser testarudo y con el ego más grande que sus tierras, pero en el fondo era una ternura y su madre lo sabía. Sabía que su hijo era especial, ya que conservaba ese estigma de poder que su madre sabía que habia quedado dormido para siempre dentro de él porque eran tiempos de paz y no necesitaría nunca ser usado. Recordaba como Naraku habia anhelado ese poder.

Y aunque fingiese pelear todo el tiempo con ellas, sabía que era muy sobreprotector y celoso de sus dos hermanas menores, Kaoru de 15 y Misao de 14. Dos muchachas adorables y hermosas….aunque también habían quitado bastante del carácter de su padre y también de su propia madre.

Eran tiernas, impulsivas, iracundas y orgullosas, sobre todo la menor, Misao, pero ambas habían heredado lo mejor de sus padres.

Kagome reía en sus adentros al recordar la cara que habia puesto Bankotsu cuando un chico llamado Kenshin habia venido a preguntar por Kaoru. Probablemente lo hubiera matado con su vieja alabarda que estaba exhibida en el salón de la familia, de no ser por ella.

Tenía que lidiar con los celosos que podrían ser Ranma y Bankotsu con ella, y ahora también tenía que lidiar con la sobreprotección que esos dos ejercían en Kaoru y en Misao.

―Deberíamos levantarnos, cariño. Ya sabes que hoy iremos a visitar a Inuyasha, a Sango, Miroku y a los demás―finalmente palmeó Kagome, levantándose desnuda del futon a recoger la yukata que habia quedado regada en el suelo anoche.

―Aun no entiendo porque esa bestia insiste en que compremos esa propiedad que está en su aldea―rugió Bankotsu al tiempo que miraba a su esposa vestirse. No importaba como habían pasado los años, ella seguía demasiado hermosa, y de no ser porque tenían que desayunar en familia, probablemente pasarían la mañana en la cama.

Gruñó en sus adentros pensando en sus hijos: ¡Niños inoportunos, ya veré de mandarlos de vacaciones en alguna parte, así su madre y yo pasamos algo de tiempo juntos!

―Es que no es para nosotros. Es para Ranma. Será un regalo perfecto para tu hijo mayor―sonrió Kagome al tiempo que se ataba el obi de su kimono verde

Era cierto, Ranma ya tenía 21 y estaba en edad de contraer matrimonio. Era raro que ya no lo hiciera ya en estos tiempos, pero su madre sabía que su hijo no era como los demás, y quizá aún debían esperar mucho para eso, pero de todas formas regalarle un lugar propio para que tuviera para cuando quisiese estar solo era algo que se merecía.

Miró a su marido vestirse también.

Estaba orgullosa de su hombre. No solo habia trabajado duro en su barco en los inicios cuando habían vuelto de la era moderna de forma definitiva, para darle a ella un estilo de vida, que según sus propias palabras era lo que se merecía una mujer como ella.

No se habían quedado a vivir en la aldea de Inuyasha, sino que Bankotsu insistió en construir lo que sería su hogar en la aldea aquella donde habían vivido al inicio de su matrimonio cuando eran peones del juego de Naraku.

En esa época, ella ya estaba embarazada de la que sería su segunda hija, Kaoru.

Hoy vivían cómodos en ese hermoso palacete, donde habían criado a sus hijos, y vivido tantas cosas juntos. Él habia consolidado su posición como terrateniente y era un hombre respetado así como temido, porque su carácter no habia cambiado.

Hoy por hoy, Kagome ya casi no pensaba en su vida de antes de tener a sus hijos, parecía como si todo hubiera quedado guardado en el fondo de su memoria.

.

.

.

.

.

El desayuno era una de las actividades que más disfrutaba Kagome en familia, porque tenían la costumbre de hacerla siempre juntos.

―Mamá… ¿Por qué quieres que me quede hoy?―preguntó Ranma al tiempo que devoraba unos panes de arroz―. Tenía pensado ir a entrenar a esa boba de Akane.

Kagome enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Sabía que esa muchachita Akane era muy especial para su hijo. Eso lo habia detectado hace tiempo.

―Pues iremos a ver una propiedad. Tu padre también irá―respondió Kagome

―Siempre es divertido ir a la aldea de tío Inuyasha, además que muero por ver a las gemelas―apuntó Kaoru

―Y yo quiero pasear en el bosque ¡es enorme!, y trepar en el Goshimboku―apuntó Misao.

―! Pareces niño!―se burló Ranma de su hermana menor

― ¿Ah, sí?, pues porque no le cuentas a la familia que el otro día te pesqué viendo a Akane con ojos de bobo―contraatacó Misao sin dejar de reír.

Kagome encogió sus hombros mirando a su marido que habia estado leyendo unas cartas de trabajo que habia llegado.

―! Ya cierren la boca!, porque o sino los llevaré a entrenar toda la tarde―finalmente esgrimió Bankotsu con su autoridad paterna, recurso que siempre funcionaba porque los tres le tenían terror a los entrenamientos de su padre.

El silencio se esgrimió en el salón, solo Kagome sonreía.

―Bueno…así está mejor―agregó el ex mercenario al tiempo que leía otro pergamino mientras bebía su té.

Bankotsu fingía ser un duro, pero se desarmaba por completo cuando sus hijas Kaoru o Misao le pedían algo haciendo brillar sus respectivos ojos claros. Claros, porque ambas también habían heredado sus mismos ojos azules.

―Papá ¿esta vez nos llevaras a la enorme cascada de la aldea del tío Inuyasha?―pidió Kaoru olvidando por completo la amenaza de su padre

―! Yo también quiero!―se sumó Misao

―! Niñas bobas!―rugió Ranma sin dejar de devorar pasteles de arroz

Y así comenzaba otra divertida letanía de peleas de hermanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quizá su casa era ruidosa, y muy estruendosa. Con Ranma rompiendo cosas por no controlar aun su fuerza de forma adecuada, o por los berrinches con sus hermanas.

Pero Kagome no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Tenía a su familia con ella. Y más cuando sentía los brazos fuertes de su esposo sosteniéndola y cuidándola siempre.

Habían pasado y superado tanto juntos.

Y lo seguirían haciendo hasta el final de sus días.

Por el amor que se tenían, pero sobre todo, por sus amados hijos.

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **COMENTARIO.  
**

 _POCO DESPUES DE UN AÑO DOY FINAL A ESTE FANFIC COMO DIJE DESDE EL INICIO ES Y ERA ALGO SENCILLO SIN TANTAS PRETENSIONES, POR TANTO SU FINAL FUE ASI.  
_

 _COMO HABRAN VISTO ME ROBÉ A KAORU Y A MISAO DEL ANIMÉ DE SAMURAI X, QUE SE ME HACE QUEDAN PERFECTAS COMO HERMANAS DE RANMA.7_

 _ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO, COMO COMPLEMENTO Y SIENDO QUE EL 21 ES EL CUMPLE DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO PODRIA HACER UN ANEXO CORTO CONTANDO ALGO MÁS DE ESTA FAMILIA, PERO SOLO SI USTEDES QUIEREN._

 _DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN EL FIC: FRAN GARRIDO, AIDE, KAMISUMI, AKANE KOU, LISETTE RODRIGUEZ, ELIZABETH QUEZADA, PLUPA, PAMAIG, KAZUKO45, DANIPASOS LARA, VINNIE VELEZ, JULY HERNANDEZ, MONY MTZ, FRAN SANCHEZ, NEKA SEMPAI, YOCE, EQUIHUA LOVE, ALEI 91, TITITA TAISHO, ANGLICA, LUKEEMPIRES, Y MUCHAS OTRAS PERSONAS, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS._

 _SEGURO ME OLVIDO DE ALGUIEN, POR ESO EXTIENDO ESTO CON ABRAZOS PARA TODOS._

 _EN OCTUBRE QUIZÁ EMPIECE MI NUEVO PROYECTO DE BANKAG, QUE SERÁ UN LONG FIC UN TANTO DIFERENTE A ESTE, YA LO ESTOY PREPARANDO._

 _LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO ALLI TAMBIEN._

 _GRACIAS POR LA COMPAÑIA!_

 _LES QUIERO MUCHO-_

 _PAOLA._


	16. Anexo Capitulo Especial

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ANEXO ESPECIAL COMO ANIVERSARIO DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ACTO ESPECIAL.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

― ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de que al fin Akane te diera el sí, pedazo de zopenco?―preguntó burlonamente Misao colgada de un árbol mientras su hermano mayor hacia unos estiramientos abajo.

Kaoru, que estaba escribiendo en unos pergaminos, con el nuevo juego de plumas que su madre le habia regalado los observaba sonriendo.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó Ranma, enarcando una ceja

―! Que al fin desalojaras tu cuarto, y nuestros padres estarán libres de ti!―rió Misao a tambor batiente

Ranma ya no les respondió, pero ya se encargaría de darle una lección a esa niña escurridiza.

Kaoru cerró los pergaminos que estaba escribiendo e hizo un suspiro soñador.

―Ranma…. ¿extrañas en algo el mundo natal de mamá?, tu viviste un poco ahí―preguntó de soslayo la muchacha.

Ranma paró en algo sus estiramientos y se acercó a beber agua que tenían acumulado en un pequeño junco que había traído los hermanos.

―A decir verdad no. Aunque lamento que nunca más podría ver a la familia que quedó allá ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―inquirió Ranma

―No lo sé. El otro día pillé a mamá muy taciturna. Como si algo le pesara, como si extrañara algo. Ella no suele ser así, y hasta tuvieron una discusión con nuestro padre. Por eso digo que quizá mamá extrañe su hogar―apuntó Kaoru.

Misao que ya habia bajado del árbol.

― ¿O al tío Inuyasha?―agregó la muchachita

―! Oye!―reclamó Ranma

―Pero si es un secreto a voces que nuestra madre y el tío Inuyasha tuvieron algo antes de que nuestros padres se juntaran. Nunca lo mencionan, pero así es, y además es motivo por el cual, nuestro padre no lo tiene en tanta gracia―añadió Misao con la cara más seria.

―No creo que debamos meter nuestras narices donde no nos llamaron―cortó Ranma. A él no le gustaba que hablaran libremente de cosas que no le incumbían, y él sabía que habia cosas que era mejor no tocar.

―Pero si no estoy diciendo nada malo…―esgrimió Misao.

―Quizá no, pero ten en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros hubiera nacido si nuestra madre hubiera ido por el camino de Inuyasha, así que déjenlo ¿quieren?―intervino Ranma, intentando zanjar el tema con autoridad de hermano mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

La venida a la aldea de Inuyasha al final se habia prolongado un poco más de lo pactado al principio ya que las hijas habían pretextado estar muy cansadas para enfrascarse en otro viaje y Kagome con toda su familia estaban hospedados en la casa que al final habían comprado para regalárselo a su hijo mayor.

Ya que estaban, aprovecharían de darle algún uso.

Bankotsu estaba ocupado poniéndole sellos a unos papeles, en tanto Kagome estaba en las habitaciones de arriba probablemente supervisando la ropa o la comida, ya que siempre habia sido quisquillosa, por eso le llamó mucho la atención cuando la mujer vino a hablarle.

― ¿Todavía te falta mucho?

―Ya acabé, solo me quería asegurar así envío a Hikaru que lleve estos documentos al viaje de trabajo―respondió el esposo sin mirarla.

Kagome torció la boca.

―Mandé a los niños afuera a pasar el día. ¿No me digas que vas a pasar todo el día trabajando?

Bankotsu siguió sin alzar la mirada.

―Ya acabo aquí ¿Por qué la prisa?

Kagome se le acercó sugestivamente parándose frente a su marido, y ante los ojos desorbitados de éste procedió a desanudarse el kimono para deslizarlo por su cuerpo que estaba totalmente desnudo.

El marido literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta ante tremenda visión, y se le cayó la pluma que tenía en la mano, parpadeando extasiado.

―Pues ¿para qué más?, que no sea frotarle la espalda a tu esposa―respondió Kagome a la última pregunta, para finalmente arrojarse al regazo de su esposo que la recibió con los brazos más que abiertos.

―Oh…Kagome...

―No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para mandar a los niños fuera, así que aprovechemos ¿quieres?, casi nunca tenemos tiempo de estar juntos―arguyó Kagome antes de buscar los labios del morenos y perderse en ellos.

El ex mercenario estaba embelesado con la visión de su mujer desnuda entre sus brazos. No importaban los años que habían pasado. Ella seguía siendo hermosa. Más que antes incluso. Ya no tenía la figurita adolescente de cuando se conocieron porque habia dado lugar a la mujer sensual de ahora, con una figura privilegiada que ni tres partos habían logrado opacar.

Justamente porque estaba absorto en ella, es que no escatimó en nada, y tomó lo que se estaba ofreciendo sin pensar en que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento porque estaban en la sala de la nueva casa.

Le hizo el amor allí mismo, él ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa, solo movió lo necesario para poder penetrarla y volver a tener a esa mujer.

Ella tenía razón. Hace demasiado tiempo que no estaban juntos. Un momento como éste era algo demasiado precioso, algo que no podían permitirse siempre, no solo por el trabajo, sino porque sus tres hijos, a pesar de estar crecidos, nunca se quedaban quietos, y siempre estaba revoloteando por todas partes.

Recordaba aquella vez que Misao casi los habia pillado. Desde esa vez habían puesto como plan cuando deseaban estar solos, pues hacer algún campamento fuera de la casa, cosa que tampoco podían hacer seguido.

Pero cada que podían estar juntos, era como si la magia y el ensueño que habia sentido como cuando eran unos despreocupados adolescentes emergieran con más fuerza.

Estaban muy concentrados el uno con el otro que solo oyeron cuando las pisadas ya estaban muy cerca de la puerta junto con los gritos de sus hijos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de empujarse uno al otro, mas ella por ponerse como pudiese el kimono que yacía en el suelo, mientras él se acomodaba la hakama, aunque frunciendo la boca de frustración por haber sido interrumpidos en lo más interesante.

Menos mal tenían sus reflejos bien agiles, que cuando Ranma, Kaoru y Misao entraron a la casa, ellos ya estaban separados, bien lejos del otro, y Kagome de la vergüenza daba la espalda a su atribulado esposo.

Habia como una tensión en el aire, que se notaba fácilmente, era tensión sexual , pero claro que los tres jóvenes que habían entrado no podían saberlo, así que cada uno interpretó a su manera, más cuando su madre tartamudeó que tenía algo que hacer en casa de Sango y Bankotsu apuntó que saldría a mirar algo por ahí. Saliendo raudamente por caminos separados sin siquiera haber saludado a sus hijos en forma.

.

.

.

.

.

―En verdad están actuando raro―esgrimió Misao

―No quise escucharte en el bosque, pero ahora te doy la razón―le concedió Kaoru

―No creo que debamos meternos, la vida pasada de nuestra madre no es de nuestra incumbencia―sostuvo Ranma, más maduro, pero no podía negar que estaba intrigado.

¿Y si era cierto que la venida a esta aldea habia hecho reflorecer los antiguos sentimientos de su madre hacia Inuyasha?, habían oído una vez de la boca de Miroku que ellos habían nacido para conocerse, quizá ahora su madre se estaba cansando de Bankotsu y quizá pudiere buscar a Inuyasha, que habia estado solo desde siempre porque estaba aún enamorado de Kagome, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

―Por eso estaban molestos, ¿vieron la cara que tenían los dos?, y se fueron por lugares diferentes, como si no se tolerasen―siguió diciendo Misao.

―No creo que mi padre tenga ojos para otra, yo sé cómo es él, no creo que sea así, y ahora que tío Inuyasha aun ame a nuestra madre, es algo que no se puede evitar ¿no creen?, aunque no entiendo que hago hablando de estas cosas con niñas tan bobas como ustedes―estipuló Ranma al final

― ¿Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos?―preguntó Kaoru

―Debemos ayudar a nuestros padres a estar unidos, en eso te doy la razón, Kaoru―contestó Misao.

Solo Ranma permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

―No me gusta entrometerme en estas cosas, pero a mí tampoco me gustaría ver que mis padres se separen, así que las apoyo ¿Qué hacemos?―finalmente lanzó Ranma.

.

.

.

.

.

―Por poco y los niños nos descubren―jadeó Kagome al tiempo que se cernía sobre un árbol, frente al pequeño lago.

― ¿Niños?, creo que estos momentos es cuando quisiera ser un déspota y concertarles matrimonios a los tres! Vaya manera de interrumpir!―gruñó Bankotsu, aun frustrado.

―No bromees con eso, ambos sabemos que te morirías cuando venga algún chico a pedir por una de tus hijas, así que no digas cosas que no vas a cumplir―bromeó distendida su esposa.

―Mph―bufó él, cruzando sus brazos, mirando el agua del lago. Su esposa habia tocado una fibra intima suya. Era cierto, mejor ni pensar en que sus hijas ya eran casaderas, porque se volvería loco.

De todas formas no podía negar que estaba enfadado por la interrupción.

―Oye, déjame en casa de Sango, quiero ver los kimonos que cosió para sus hijas. Kaoru me dijo que le comprara algunos para la fiesta de los cerezos, y me gustaría mirar esos modelos.

―! Bah!, cosas de mujeres―bufó Bankotsu, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su mujer, para encaminarse a la aldea y realizar el cometido.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que los tres hijos de la pareja estaban en un extraño plan y se habían dispuesto a hacer algo por mejorar lo que creían era una raída relación entre sus padres.

Lo primero que hicieron fue seguir a su madre. Pero justamente por la naturaleza de la misión, lo hicieron desde cierta distancia porque sabían que Inuyasha tenía muy buen olfato, así que hicieron uso de sus increíbles capacidades elásticas para trepar arboles altísimos para vigilar.

Y justo se le habia presentado algo que ver, ya que Kagome luego de salir de la casa de Sango habia venido caminando ella sola, ya que Bankotsu se habia quedado entretenido en la aldea con algunos de sus hombres.

Kagome ya se disponía a venir a su casa, cargando en una mano, unas telas de kimono para bordársela a sus hijas, cuando se percató de algo que a todos se le habia pasado:

Era época de caída de flores de cerezo.

Y lo habían olvidado, pero al regresar a la casa donde estaba temporalmente avisaría al resto de su familia, para hacer un pequeño picnic antes de volver a la aldea donde vivían.

Kagome estaba enfrascada en la belleza de los hermosos pétalos, que solo sintió a Inuyasha cuando éste ya le estaba hablando.

―Me dijo Miroku que habías venido a la aldea.

La mujer volteó al verlo, para sonreír. Era cierto, ya que al llegar no habia visto a su viejo amigo porque estaba en una misión en otro sitio.

― ¿Cómo estas, Inuyasha?―saludó ella con su eterna y dulce sonrisa.

El hibrido se acercó un poco más para observarla mejor. Pudo apreciar con sus orbes dorados que su antigua amiga lucia mucho más bonita de la última vez que la habia visto. Sumado a que se veía plena y feliz. Aunque eso no era de extrañarse, ella siempre lucia así.

Kagome seguía hablando de mil cosas, del viaje, de sus hijos, de la casa que habían comprado para su hijo mayor, de un no sé qué de telas de kimono, pero Inuyasha no la estaba oyendo. Solo la miraba con arrobo. Quizá la nostalgia de verla tan hermosa parada frente a los árboles que arrojaban flores de cerezo, le habían traído a colación recuerdos muy melancólicos.

Él nunca habia podido olvidarla, y aunque ella era feliz hacia años con un esposo que la cuidaba y tenía su propia familia, Inuyasha nunca habia podido dejarla ir, aunque aceptaba que ella ya tenía otra vida, quizá diferente a lo que él hubiera podido darle, aunque en su fuero interno, Inuyasha estaba seguro que también hubiera puesto el mismo empeño de entregarle esa felicidad. Por ello estaba teniendo este ataque de melancolía, eso no podía negarlo nunca, Kagome siempre seria su mayor debilidad. Por ahora habia adquirido por extensión la de cuidar a sus dos hijas, que él amaba como si fueran suyas.

Sin embargo pese a todo eso, Inuyasha habia decidido el no renunciar a amarla, y si en su vida estaba escrito que caminaría a su lado como el mejor amigo, pues que así sea. Eso no cambiaría lo que sentía por ella nunca.

Por eso mismo, porque la respetaba es que nunca le decía nada para incomodarla, así que se limitó a verla cuando veía los largos cabellos oscuros de Kagome ondear al viento en completa paz.

Siempre atesoraría los momentos que habían vivido juntos, y guardaría ese sentimiento para él como un tesoro privado.

―! Cielos, Inuyasha!, creo que se me pasó la hora ¿me acompañas a la casa?, prometí supervisar el estofado para Bankotsu y los niños, que ya sabes que patalean si saben que no supervisé la cena―rió la bella mujer volteándose hacia el camino.

El hibrido sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiera. Ahora y siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de ahí, tres jóvenes bastante entrometidos que observaban la escena de lejos con una especie de visor especial que habia sido invento de Kohaku, iban bajando de los árboles.

Estaban sumamente silenciosos. Habían visto la escena de su madre y de Inuyasha y justamente por eso estaban callados.

No eran tontos y al observar detenidamente la escena, pudieron darse cuenta de algo que nunca antes habia pasado a detalle por ellos. Lo habían visto en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Un amor intenso y duradero, que traspasaba más allá de cualquier barrera, pero que sin embargo, pese a su intensidad respetaba los límites de la destinataria.

Frente a eso, los tres jóvenes habían quedado callados. Habían entendido, y así mismo comprendían que habia situaciones como esas, los extraños no deberían meterse. Era un mundo de recuerdos que no les correspondía.

―Mejor volvamos a casa―rompió el hielo, Ranma

―Sí, creo que mejor iré a ver qué hay de cena―agregó Misao

―Y yo a ver las telas de kimono que me prometió nuestra madre―añadió Kaoru, muy seria.

Los tres iban caminando muy serios y callados. La verdad no esperaban encontrarse con lo que pudieron percibir con esa escena.

La forma en la que Inuyasha miraba a su madre era algo que mejor llevar a la tumba antes que contárselo a su padre. Lo conocían demasiado bien y estaban seguros que no sería tan pacifico.

Pero más que nada, al ver esa poderosa mirada es que determinaron que mejor ni se metían.

.

.

.

.

.

De todas maneras, los tres hermanos ya habían olvidado cual habia sido su misión del día, ya que durante la cena que compartieron con sus padres pareciera como si todas las ideas que habían tenido durante el día se les esfumaron.

Más que nada por un detalle que antes de embarcarse en su aventura detectivesca no habían notado, de no ser porque habían visto esa misma ansiedad en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Sus padres se miraban al uno al otro de la misma forma.

La misma aprehensión, ternura, compromiso, amor, deseo, cariño. Todo condensado en una sola mirada.

La diferencia aquí es que el asunto era reciproco.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena era un delicioso estofado que tenía el toque de su madre que tenía un gran ojo para las especias. A esas horas, solo estaba la familia, ya que Inuyasha no se habia quedado a cenar, a pesar de ser invitado de Kagome, porque el hibrido insistió en que tenía otras diligencias que hacer.

―! Mejor!―habia mascullado Bankotsu.

―Bankotsu, no seas grosero―le habia reprendido su mujer

―Pero si es la verdad―atinó el ex mercenario

Es por eso que para la hora de la cena solo estaban los cinco.

―Mañana regresamos a casa―anunció Bankotsu―; ya estuvo bueno de andar de vagos por aquí.

―! Eso es excelente, cariño!―se alegró Kagome , que ya extrañaba su hogar

Kaoru y Misao se abrazaron emocionadas, casi echando al suelo la mesa de la emoción. Ya morían por regresar a casa.

Solo Ranma quedó callado.

―Yo me quedaré un tiempo por aquí―anunció el mayor. Lo cual no era extraño. Esta casa le pertenecía, aunque no imaginaban que quisiera empezar a aflojar sus alas tan pronto.

― ¿Vas a casarte con Akane?―preguntó sin filtro su padre

Semejante pregunta sonrojó al aludido haciendo que se pusiera a casi tartamudear.

Solo la sabia intervención de su madre lo salvó.

―Ya basta, no lo presionen. Él sabrá escoger el mejor momento. Ranma ya es un adulto―con una sabia y dulce sonrisa que hizo que el muchacho se calmara.

―! Pero será tan divertido preparar una boda!―se emocionó la hija menor

―Y nosotras podremos lucir kimonos nuevos en la fiesta―se ilusionó Kaoru

―! No sean entrometidas!―gruñó Ranma mas rojo que hace un rato.

―Muero por tener sobrinos con quienes jugar―musitó Misao

Ante las risas de las muchachas, y el sonrojo del joven armaron un pequeño alboroto en la casa, tanto que no se dieron cuenta del momento tan íntimo de sus padres, que se habían tomado las manos sobre la mesa y se daban varias miradas de complicidad.

Era verdad, el sueño que la vida habia deparado para ellos, sí que se habia cumplido.

.

.

.

.

.

En tanto, no lejos de ahí y sin que pudieran saberlo, alguien los observaba con cierta pena en la mirada. Aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, él no podía evitarlo e Inuyasha lo sabía.

No habia tiempo ni lugar para él y para Kagome, y cuando pensaba en su vida lo único que le pesaba no era el no haber podido salvar a Kikyo en el pasado, eso ya un tema superado hace demasiados años, sino que la vida no le habia permitido cumplir el sueño que tenía para él y para Kagome.

Muchas veces se cuestionaba sobre su longeva vida. Una vida condenada a la soledad.

Pero luego recordaba la promesa que le habia hecho a Kagome cuando ella era apenas una quinceañera, que la protegería con su propia vida.

Ya sea como pareja o como amigo, él siempre iría tras ella para velar por sus sueños.

Como ahora mismo.

 **FIN ACTO ESPECIAL.**

* * *

 **NOTAS.  
**

 _El 21 de setiembre fue el aniversario del Circulo Mercenario, por eso, en dedicatoria a ese grupo y por sobre todo por toda esa gente especial que me acompañó con este fic durante todo este año, muchas gracias de nuevo!  
_

 _Aprovecho y agradezco los rws que me dejaron en el capitulo final anterior, Mitsuki10, Fran Garrido, Aidee, Fran Sanchez, Pandora98, Angel Jibriel, Asia 12, July, Pamaig, Akane Kou. Supongo que de ahora en adelante ya solo podré agradecer en privado_

 _MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y HASTA EL SIGTE BANKAG!_

 _BESOS._

 _PAOLA_


End file.
